Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions - Breaking of Bonds
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Story 3 part 1 of my crossover series. Things continue to go from bad to worse for many characters as they face more dangerous odds; attacks both physical and emotional and find themselves dealing with betrayal, hurt and anger. All the while Corypheus continues to grow in power and still very few are aware of his existence.
1. Prologue: Rast

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

First chapter of story 3 of my crossover series, things are about to take a rather drastic turn, for many characters, in this story, some of which will push many to breaking point; severing old relationships and casting doubt in their minds, hence the title.

This story has been split into two parts, which will be done as two separate stories on the site, but for all intents and purposes, they are meant as one, very large, story.

Aside from one other story which I intend to do alongside this one, this story and part 2 are going to be my last stories this year. The number of chapters within both means I should finish part 2 of this story on the 31st of December this year, so here's hoping all goes well and that you all enjoy.

Note, like the previous story, this chapter takes place in 299 AL, or 9:41 Dragon on Thedas calendar, but later on in the year, about midway through towards the end, as a result, many characters have had their namedays, others might not have, but for all intents, I will list the ages of certain characters as if they have. Here are those characters:

Robb: 20  
Sansa: 17  
Arya: 15  
Bran: 14  
Rickon: 9  
Joffrey: 19  
Tommen: 14  
Gendry: 20  
Meera: 19  
Jojen: 16  
Talisa: 20  
Podrick: 17  
Shireen: 15  
Margaery: 20

Right, that should be all that needs to be said, the rest will be shown in the chapters, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin; Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Prologue: Rast**

Rast grinned widely to himself as he sat indulging himself.

' _That old bastard Craster shouldn't have been so stingy, he_ might _still be alive if he wasn't.'_ Rast thought malevolently.

Tearing another piece of meat off and eating it, he looked around. He wasn't along, with him were other members of the Night's Watch, all of them fed up with the nonsense they had to put up with. So they had done what had to be done and launched their little revolution, killing Craster and taking over his house, as well as any members of the Night's Watch present that hadn't taken part in their uprising.

"To a well fought victory boys." Rast called out, raising his wine; another fine 'gift' from Craster. "We'll be celebrating this for a long time."

The others cheered and they all drank deeply; continuing their feast. The food and wine weren't their only prizes, Craster's wives were theirs now too; something which Rast intended to fully enjoy.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself however, one of the men present had to ruin his run.

"We have to be careful Rast; you know those fools at the Wall won't take kindly to this..."

Rast snarled and spat. "Who cares about those fools; none of them will do anything; they're all wastrels and idiots; the old bear...ha, more like the old boar, he won't do anything, too embarrassing to admit he can't control his own men."

"But..."

"But nothing, you trying to say you're having second thoughts." Rast growled. "We have everything we need and want here; and besides, who is going to stop us? Lord Snow, he's run off with the Wildling filth. Piggy, like he could kill anyone...Now shut up and eat."

The feast continued but Rast's foul mood did not abate.

So he made up his mind when they finished and stood up.

"Well boys, we've eaten, we've drank, now, let's have a good time...pick a whore." He announced.

All at once there was a flurry of activity, of screams and shouts. Rast revelled in the carnage and went seeking his own victim. He soon found the perfect choice, a young woman, gaunt and hollow-eyed, dark-haired, clutching a baby to her chest. He recognized her.

' _That slut that Ser Piggy was talking too; what a joke, like he could have done anything with her.'_ Rast noted to himself. _'Well, this is almost too perfect.'_

What better chance for him to achieve satisfaction and teach Ser Piggy a lesson all at once.

"You're mine, bitch." He said with glee as he grabbed her.

Immediately she struggled. "No, you can't...please, my baby..."

He scoffed. "I don't give a fuck about you, or your little bastard, now, just give up, you're mine."

She struggled again and Rast laughed, ready to simply force her down and take her. He heard more screams but at first didn't notice something seemed off about them. It then struck him that those screams had been male, the screams of his comrades.

By the time he was aware of this, a sharp pain entered into him, right through his heart. He let out a choked gurgle and as the pain was removed, he fell to the ground. He lay there, bleeding out, realizing he had been stabbed through the heart.

Standing above him, helping that whore, was the last person he wanted to see. Hatred fizzled in his veins briefly before dying out, just like everything else.

Rast's last sight was of his murderer, Samwell Tarly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 1 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he arrived just in time to save Gilly :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

A sigh escaped the lips of the five and ten year old girl as she brushed a hand through her medium length brown hair. Grey eyes looked around at their surroundings. She hated to admit it, but she was certain they were lost. She wasn't alone, with her was a tall muscular man of twenty, with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. This put him in great contrast to her as she was shorter and skinny.

"Gendry..." She said quietly. "I think we're..."

Gendry sighed. "I guessed, Arry, so what now?"

The girl shrugged. Arry was fake name, one she used along with the rest of her disuse to pretend to be a boy. The girl's real name was Arya Stark, youngest daughter of Eddard Stark and currently on the run, trying to get back home. After the explosion which caused her world to meld with the world of Thedas, she had ended up in Thedas and only recently made it back.

' _Following that, I ran into Gendry and Yoren, they disguised me and prepared to take me home, pretending I was a boy and a recruit for the Night's Watch. Until Yoren was killed and we were all taken to Harrenhall.'_ She thought to herself with a shudder. _'Luckily we escaped there, although I was nearly taken as a slave by those, people...Tevinters.'_

She sighed again; everything was happening too fast; right now, she just wanted to get home. But something, some strange feeling told her that things were not going to be easy, no matter where she was.

As night fell, they had no choice and stopped in a reasonably comfortable clearing.

"This'll have to do..." Gendry muttered as he checked the fire.

They had made the fire so they could eat some of the food they had managed to get a hold of, and to provide them with light. But they were cautious, making sure it wasn't noticeable from a distance. Arya was quiet, her mind was on the Harrenhall incident, they had made friends with some of the recruits, who had been captured. They had been left behind when the two of them escaped, not only that, two of their friends had been chosen as Tevinter slaves.

"Gendry..." She said softly. "I...I can't stop thinking about them. The people we left behind in Harrenhall, the Elves, our friends...Lommy and Hot Pie..."

Gendry nodded slowly. "I know Arry, I know...Gods I wish I could've saved them too, but there just wasn't time, or even a chance."

Arya quirked an eyebrow at that. "But you saved _me_."

"Well, yes...I did promise I would help you, didn't I?" He replied awkwardly.

Arya sighed, it was clear he was trying to reassure her, but she wasn't convinced. With no further words they finished eating, and, making sure the fire was low, lay down to sleep.

* * *

Arya looked around, shocked, unsure, she was in a completely unfamiliar place. Not only that, she was sure she had just gone to sleep. Something also felt off, like she was looking at things through a haze, but she could make out that she was in what appeared to be the Godswood, only it seemed distorted. It was then she realized something else; she wasn't alone, her heart leapt when she recognized them.

"Robb, Bran, Rickon, Jon!?" She gasped.

They all started and turned.

"Arya, is that you?" Robb gasped.

She nodded. "Of course it's me, what's going on here, where's Sansa…?"

She saw their looks and wondered what was wrong, it was as if they were having difficulty hearing her, she then noted she was having the same problem.

"She's not here, we've not seen her, what is this?" Jon replied.

Yet it seemed clear the boy's could all hear and see each other perfectly well.

Bran was the one who replied. "This is...it has to be the Fade...A Realm of Dreams, it's started to affect our world, the same way as Thedas..."

While clearly unsure why this was happening, especially the way it was happening, they all shared in their relief that this way, they all knew the other was alive. However that did raise more worries for Sansa who was somehow not present.

They passed time explaining, briefly, what they had been up to so far, their adventures. Bran spoke of his kidnapping at the siege of Winterfell, Arya spoke of her journey through Thedas, her time with Yoren and the Harrenhall incident. Before any further explanation could be given however, Arya felt herself being pulled away.

"Arya!" Rickon called out.

Arya tried desperately to hold on, but then suddenly jolted awake as Gendry whispered her name, shaking her shoulder.

* * *

She glared at Gendry, about to launch a reproach when she saw his expression.

"We're surrounded." He told her.

She started and began to rise, as did he. She saw he was right, they were indeed surrounded. Her heart nearly plummeted as she noted just who they were surrounded by, Tevinters. Arya immediately went to draw her sword Needle, but Gendry grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"No Arry, there's too many of them." He hissed.

Arya glared at him. "But..."

He shook his head again. "You'll only get yourself killed, don't..."

She grit her teeth but knew he was right.

"Smart move." Came a disturbingly familiar voice from one of the Tevinters. "Now, take them, take their weapons."

The Tevinters closed in and Arya found herself being disarmed, so too was Gendry. She struggled in the grasp of the two men holding her, watching helplessly as Gendry was chained.

"Get off me!" She cried out.

It was then the Tevinter giving the orders turned and saw her. She now saw him clearly in the light of the torches.

"You?" She gasped.

Magister Erimond, the man in charge of the salvers at Harrenhall, smirked, Arya wanted to curse the Gods for this. They had escaped these men, only for them to hunt them down and find them later.

"Ah, I recognize you girl...No chains for her, she is too wild, they offer too much freedom." He said at once, smirking darkly. "Bind her securely, no give in the bonds, now."

"No, you can't, stop!" Arya yelled.

Gendry could only watch as Arya struggled helplessly. She was soon forced to the ground, her hands pulled behind her back.

It did not take long for them to complete their task, clearly having done it many times before.

Arya was soon expertly bound in ropes despite her struggles, her wrists were bound together, tying her hands behind her back, while her arms were pinned to her torso by ropes bound around it, above and below where her breasts would be were they not bound down with chest bindings.

Her legs were immobilized too, with ropes securing her ankles, as well as being tied above and below her knees. Arya's struggles only resulted in a few tears being made in breeches and tunic, nothing else. The whole time she screamed and yelled at their captors.

"You fucking, let me go, you can't do this to me...You cunts, I'll fucking have your heads, you'll..." She continued her tirade, alternating between demanding release and shouting obscenities.

In the end, Erimond grew tired of her yelling and shook his head.

"For God's sake, shut this little cunt up!" He ordered.

Arya continued to struggle and yell. "You bastards, you won't get away with th-MRUGH!?"

Her words were strangled and cut off when suddenly a balled up rag was forcibly stuffed in her mouth. Arya's eyes widened and she let out a few muffled yelps, trying to push the rag out with her tongue.

However, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth, holding it in, until, despite trying to move her head away several times, a length of cloth was tied tightly over her mouth and knotted off behind her head, reducing her screams to muffled complaints.

Arya struggled without success against her bonds, grunting in anger into her gag. Gendry was securely chained and looked towards her, worried.

"Perfect, now the escaped slave is back where she belongs." Erimond remarked. "And we have another into the bargain...Very well, let us return to the camp."

With that they began to leave, Gendry was forced to follow, flanked on all sides by Tevinter soldiers. One of the soldiers lifted Arya up and slung her over his shoulder.

She immediately reacted, yelling into the gag. "Nh, gmt hff mm, lmt hf gh!"

But she was ignored and they left, heading for the Tevinters camp. It did not take them long to arrive and the sun was beginning to rise as they returned, Arya and Gendry were led to where the other slaves were being kept.

Gendry forced down next to them and Arya unceremoniously dropped to the ground next to him.

"HW!" She cried out, before protesting again. "Bhfthrdf, nhh, ghn't-Hhh!?"

Her tirade was cut short as she heard gasps from two nearby slaves as the slavers began to leave to attend to other matters in the camp. Arya ruefully noted she was the only one bound with ropes, and the only one gagged.

"Arry, Gendry…?" One of the slaves that has gasped whispered in disbelief.

The other then reacted. "It...It is you..."

Gendry's eye's widened, so did Arya's as she recognized them.

"Lhmmm, Hht Pnm!?"

She cursed the gag as it mangled her words again; but Gendry said their names clearly and they nodded confirming it was them.

Arya couldn't believe the mockery of the Gods here. She was bound, gagged, captured by slavers, faced with a very bleak future now, yet she has just been reunited with her old friends, Lommy and Hot Pie.

* * *

End of chapter, oh dear, her first chapter and already Arya is in a spot of bother, read and review please.

Well, I'll save some questions from being asked and tell you, I'm afraid Arya's next chapter won't be for a week, next Saturday, so we have to wait until then to learn her fate.


	3. Alistair I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Oh, I assure you, the Tevinters are doing rather well for themselves now, they have a much wider market. New buyer, sorry, don't know who you mean by that?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's pretty unfortunate, we can only wait and see what happens next.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, they're reunited, but are currently captives, things also don't seem to bode well, remember, nobody knows where they are, so the big question is, will they be rescued?  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, that's the way things go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

It was with a tired yawn that the man of one and thirty emerged from the cabin below decks on the ship he was in. The man ran a hand through his blonde hair, brown eyes blinking away the sleepy feeling that made them heavy. Already dressed in the blue and white official Grey Warden clothing, he secured his sword to his belt.

So it was that Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden and Grey Warden left his cabin and began to make his way up onto the deck. After an assassination attempt upon his life; Alistair had decided to go, personally, and investigate. This meant leaving his Kingdom, however he did not have many worries about this.

For he had left the Kingdom in the very capable hands of his wife, Queen Anora.

' _Truthfully, Anora is the better one at statecraft.'_ Alistair thought to himself. _'Ferelden is in safe hands, very safe hands.'_

Relieved by that at least, he was able to focus on his task. Once up on deck he contemplated what else was happening. His Grey Warden clothing, which was actually armoured and enhanced by magic to be protective as the strongest plate, without the burdensome weight, was only one outfit he possessed. The other was his Royal Amour, that had once belonged to first his father and then his half-brother.

He shook his head, thinking about that. _'Anora's suggestion, I can understand why...I'll need to talk to the King of this land, Westeros; better I'm seen for who I truly am.'_

Still, with a sigh, he shook his head, he wasn't looking forward to wearing the armour.

Once up on deck he took a deep breath, breathing in the sea air, finally fully waking up. He walked over to the edge of the deck and leaned on the rail. The deck was a flurry of activity, various men working as they made their way around the deck, doing their duties.

Apart from the typical shouting back and forth between the sailors, as well as the female voice of the woman steering the ship, the ship's captain, as she called out orders, the only sound was the waves. Listening to everything, Alistair allowed himself to relax slightly; however, his thoughts remained in a maelstrom as he contemplated what awaited him.

' _I am going to this foreign land, to Westeros, I wonder, just what sort of reception will I receive at this place...I need to talk to people there, important people, hopefully their King, but if not him, others, powerful Lords.'_ He pondered deeply. _'I need to ensure that I can get answers for this assassination attempt, I also need to ensure they are warned about the dangers of the Venatori...unless they've already found out about them.'_

He shook his head; nothing he did now could offer any chance of knowing what was to come. Instead he thought of what he currently knew.

Narrowing his eyes, he considered the assassin.

' _That man, he was one of the people from Westeros, he came over to Ferelden...but, he was already serving the Venatori, which we are only now starting to discover the existence of.'_ He considered for a moment, the frightening possibility. _'They must have a long reach indeed, a lot of influence reaching far, if they've already crossed to these new lands.'_

With another sigh he straightened up, all this thinking wasn't getting him anywhere yet. He needed more information before he could work out any plans or figure out what was going on. Instead he contented himself with watching the surroundings, observing and enjoying the sea view. He took in the spacious view, listened to the gentle lapping of the waves and also noted the peaceful flight of the surrounding sea birds. The shouting and cursing of the sailors provided a rather colourful backdrop.

He almost laughed at the two contrasting images around him. _'On one side, peaceful and tranquil; on the other loud and dramatic.'_

It was then he noticed something else; the sudden change in behaviour of the sea birds, he knew instantly something was wrong. It did not take him long to discover what and he tensed, there were ships approaching them, three of them, moving rapidly.

There was no time to waste; he turned and spotted a pair of sailors close to him.

"Hey, over there, ships approaching fast." He told them.

They immediately reacted and word began to spread, many of the sailors came over along with the captain. Alistair approached her as she observed the ships through a spyglass.

"Well?" He queried.

The captain shook her head, lowering the spyglass. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, so much for an uneventful trip. Raiders!"

At once the sailors reacted, shouts surrounded them and soon there was a flurry of activity as they moved quickly to arm themselves and assumed battle stations as a precaution. However being outnumbered, their best chance was to try and flee. But despite the captain and sailors efforts, the raider's ships closed in.

"It's no good, we're not getting away." Alistair remarked before making up his mind. "Stand your ground, fight, we can win this!"

He drew his sword, the sailors, surprised by his sudden outburst, quickly gathered their courage and prepared to fight.

"Your Majesty, you must not...you are our King, you..." The captain tried to protest.

He shook his head. "I am also a Grey Warden and I would be a poor King indeed if I hid behind others. We fight together!"

With that rallying call they were ready as the raider's ships came up alongside them and prepared to board.

Alistair noted with a dry smirk that the raiders were suddenly at a disadvantage, despite their superior numbers. They had been expecting to attack and loot a ship and terrorize the people on board. They had not expected to find a crew ready and waiting for them, weapons drawn, or that one of their attackers was a Grey Warden, a skilled warrior with a lot of experience.

"You have a chance to back down." Alistair remarked sarcastically to the raiders.

But they did not and the battle began. Alistair parried a blow and swiftly killed the raider responsible. The fight was quick and bloody. But Alistair noted that the raiders at least had some experience with fighting.

Still the preparedness of their enemies left them at a disadvantage and in the end they gained an easy victory, the raiders not dead, fled back to their ships and sailed away, clearly panicked.

"Well, that was rather bracing." Alistair remarked with a smirk.

There were murmurs from the sailors and before long, they were sailing again.

Alistair considered what they had learned from the bodies of their defeated assailants. _'So, another foreign crew, these men were from that other new continent, Essos...We'll have to be even more careful from now on.'_

So he prepared himself, ready for the remainder of their journey to Westeros.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Hawke I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadamontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

The silence of the cave was smothering; even with Corypheus' departure the spell binding them did not fade for quite some time. When it did, Hawke knew they had lost valuable time, time which had allowed Corypheus and his allies to escape, taking Merrill with them.

Once free Hawke leapt to his feet, growling. His fist clenched; he had just come face to face with the greatest, most demonic evil he had ever encountered. An evil he thought he had destroyed, only for it to reveal itself to be very much alive and not only that, leading both the Venatori and the Red Templars.

Two groups causing chaos across all the lands in the conjoined worlds.

' _All this time, it's been Corypheus, he was...the Elder One...'_ Hawke thought to himself. _'He's responsible for the worlds melding together and now he's, he's more dangerous than ever and...and...'_

Hawke could barely think for the other part, the part that hurt him the most, Merrill. His beloved Merrill had been taken by Corypheus and his allies.

Hawke knew right away the reasons why. _'He is toying with me, making me play his game...He wants me to come after Merrill, to try and save her. But...To do that I have to find out where she is; the length of time that will take...'_

Hawke knew every moment wasted was another moment for Merrill to suffer, for Corypheus to savour and enjoy Hawke's anger and rage.

Even now Hawke could feel those emotions bubbling away inside of him.

Isabela's voice's broke him out of it however. "Hawke, you're doing it again."

He started and then saw the flames curling around his hands, he quickly extinguished them, cursing himself for his forgetfulness. It had been years since he had last found himself nearly losing control like that.

As a Mage especially he had to regulate his emotions as getting out of control practically made him a beacon for any Demons in the Fade who happened to be nearby. Hawke already knew the dangers and raw force of his magic, he shuddered to think what would happen if a Demon possessed him and he became an Abomination.

He shook his head. _'Five and thirty years old and I'm still making amateur mistakes...What now?'_

He turned to Isablea and Iron Bull. "We need to figure out what to do next. Corypheus has Merrill, he is the Elder One and has two cast armies, probably more at his back."

"True, but we also know Merrill is alive and will be kept alive. "Isabela pointed out. "After all, he wants you to pursue him and Merrill is the perfect bait."

Hawke sighed. "Yes, but it's also a chance, to create an opening that I need to save her...We need to reunite with the others and make a plan."

He turned his attention to Iron Bull now.

The one-eyed Qunari seemed rather surprised by their recent encounter.

"So, that...thing was a Vint, one of the...first ones that started the Blights?" He queried.

Hawke shrugged. "We cannot say for sure, but he sure seems to be. Iron Bull, I myself do not have much gold, but I'm sure my friends will. They...I need your help, you and your company. Will you and the Chargers work for us?"

Iron Bull smirked. "Work _for_ you, we'll work _with_ you. This is the chance of a lifetime and I'd be crazy to turn it down. You can depend on us; I just hope the boys are alright."

Hawke nodded and together they quickly made their way back to the surface. They found the Bull's Chargers, thankfully unharmed, albeit somewhat disoriented. Cremisius Aclassi, Iron Bull's lieutenant approached them.

"Chief, there you are, we thought you were dead."

Iron Bull shook his head. "What happened Krem, did you guys notice anything unusual in last half hour or so?"

Krem shrugged. "Only a strange fog that covered this entire area. We could hear people moving but we couldn't see them. Grim tripped and one of the people kicked him in the ribs, but otherwise they left us alone."

"I see, strange..." Iron Bull muttered. "Well, we'll figure it out somehow, Krem, make sure the boys are ready...We've got a new assignment, we're going with these people here to help them out."

Krem nodded. "Understood chief; we'll be ready to go right away."

With that they began preparing themselves to leave the Western Approach.

As Hawke feared the journey was a long one, while they avoided any conflict, they still had to cross the desert and be careful with their water. But finally they reached their ship and were setting sail back to Braavos.

Upon their return they headed immediately to Varric's office. Varric and Cassandra were already there, waiting for them, along with a third figure whom Hawke recognized.

"Well, well, Sister Nightingale, what a surprise." He remarked, doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

Leliana smiled lightly. "Champion, good to see you too...Well, I see we both have big news."

Hawke nodded and then Cassandra spoke up.

"We scouted the Exalted Plains, as expected, apart from the civil war, we also have a secret war going on. I'll wager you also discovered this but the Venatori and Red Templars are working together."

Varric then added. "Yeah, and they're both reporting to this, Elder One, does that...match up to what you found?"

"Oh we found that..." Isabela remarked. "And more."

Hawke sighed and then announced. "We've uncovered Corypheus' role in this. He and the Elder One, are one and the same, the same being...Not only that, he's taken Merrill."

Deathly silence fell after that, all of them clearly shocked by this, however it also became clear to all present that Hawke was not to be deterred, he would seek Corypheus out and he would go after him to save Merrill.

Unfortunately, despite Hawke's impatience he knew he'd have to wait.

"We cannot just go charged around blindly." Leliana had told him severely. "You must wait, I'll have my agents get to work and find out where they are."

Cassandra nodded. "In the meantime, I'll make contact with a few allies of mine...If we're lucky, we'll be able to get some help."

Hawke sighed; it was far from perfect, but he had no choice, he could now only wait.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric let out a small sigh as he sat in his office in Braavos. Hawke was with him and clearly in a dark mood. He was seated on the chair behind his desk, writing. He looked up at Hawke, seated on the small sofa against the wall of the room.

' _Oh boy, this definitely isn't going well; Hawke isn't known for his patience.'_ Varric thought to himself. _'I better see what I can do.'_

After Cassandra and Leliana went to make contact with their people, in an attempt to get help for the upcoming search and likely battle that would be waiting for them, Isabela also left the room. Determined not to let things get her down and focus instead on the moment, she went to the tavern.

Iron Bull and his Chargers went out into the city too, to see if they could find any information and perhaps make contact with people they knew, who might have useful information to impart.

Varric sighed as he stood from his chair. _'I've contacted some friend's to help out too, some of my usual spies and such...But Hawke, is more of a take action person, I'll have to distract him somehow.'_

So Varric made his way to where Hawke was sitting and sat next to him. Hawke barely reacted to Varric's presence.

There was a brief pause before Varric spoke.

"You know, us sitting here together like this, reminds me of being back in Kirkwall." Still no response, Varric continued. "You know, it suddenly struck me, it's been exactly ten years since we first met."

Hawke nodded absently.

With a sigh, Varric continued. "Who would have thought, back then, everything that would happen...Some of the times we had."

Varric laughed softly, but again Hawke just nodded; clearly not paying much attention.

Finally Varric shook his head. "Look Hawke, listen to me..."

"What?" Hawke snapped at last. "In case you've forgotten Varric, I..."

"I didn't forget anything Hawke, look we're all shocked, even me, at Corypheus being the Elder One and leading these armies. I'm also worried about Merrill, we all are. But we're trying to stay positive, that way, we can do something productive."

Hawke quirked an eyebrow. "Productive, how so, need I remind you…?"

Varric sighed and knew he'd have to explain. "Look Isabela's in a tavern yes, but while there, what could she end up hearing, huh? Iron Bull and his men are investigating for information, Nightingale's got her spies out and Seeker is getting us help...All because they're staying positive and trying to figure out what to do, by simply acting and focusing on the moment."

Varric could see his words were having effect, Hawke was slowly nodding, a change coming over his expression.

Varric added one final comment.

"I've also got people out looking; we're just doing out best to stay positive and focused and that way, we're more productive."

Hawke sighed but nodded. "I...I suppose you are right, thank you Varric."

Relieved that Hawke no looked more cheerful and focused Varric nodded.

"So, while we're waiting...Remember that time we saved Feynriel from those bandits." He remarked.

Hawke smiled and nodded. "Yes and you pretended he was the Viscount's son...Or that time we tricked Ser Karras?"

Varric laughed. "Oh yeah, that was good."

"Your glib tongue has got us out of quite a few scrapes I must admit." Hawke replied with a small laugh.

Varric nodded. "If you have a talent, you might as well use it."

They both continued to share stories of their adventures in Kirkwall; passing time while they waited for results. Isabela and Iron Bull returned, sadly without any news. However it was then Cassandra returned, shortly followed by Leliana.

It was following that, things began to take a drastic turn. There was no doubt in Varric's mind, seeing their expressions that they had achieved results.

' _Looks like things are about to take a bigger turn, more dangerous too...this could be, oh things are changing rapidly.'_ He noted. _'I'm sensing another story forming, guess it's time for me to get ready.'_

They all took their seats and Varric waited, noting Hawke's intense expression, he knew that whatever this news was, Hawke was going to take any chances presented.

Finally, after a pause, Cassandra spoke up.

"Alright, obviously they cannot enter or come near the city without causing a stir." She explained. "But I've managed to get some support. Other Seekers, some loyal Templars and Mages have all gathered and await us, they have agreed to aid us. So we have an army, that should help if it comes to a battle Corypheus."

Leliana nodded. "I believe it will; my spies have confirmed. One thing that does give us a slight advantage, Corypheus has not taken Merrill that far from here. He has men stationed in a nearby city...the City of Astapor, in the section of Essos known as Slavers Bay."

Hawke tensed at that. "Are we certain that this is…?"

"My people have reported back; it's not just Astapor; all three cities in Slavers Bay are currently occupied by Corypheus' forces...alongside the local inhabitants and armies." Leliana explained. "One of them even confirmed that they saw Merrill being imprisoned in Astapor. Even if she is no longer in Astapor by the time we get there, we can be certain she is being held in Slavers Bay."

Hawke nodded grimly. "So, we'll be close...Alright then, we better get going."

The others voiced their agreement, even Varric. Having listened to all that had occurred he realized he was right, things were about to take a rather dramatic turn. So it was they began to make preparations, getting their weapons ready, preparing to join the army of Seekers, Templars and Mages, and ready to go, more than likely, to war.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Davos I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos sighed as he paced his chambers in Dragonstone; things were more tense that ever.

' _The King grows more and more distant every day...Using this as an_ excuse _Her Grace and her followers have began burning those who speak out against them or don't follow their crazy religion.'_

It was getting worse every day, the R'hllor worshippers, led by Queen Selyse and Melisandre found some excuse or another to burn those that opposed them in any way. All the while they claimed that they were acting well within their rights and that those burned were being 'purified'. Any attempts to go and report these matters to King Stannis were met with silence, if said person was even lucky enough to see the King.

He had not only become more withdrawn, but also more erratic. Davos wondered just what Melisandre was doing to his King, he was certain she was responsible for this; influencing Stannis somehow. Not only that, things were more desperate and personal for Davos now. He had to see Stannis himself, and he could not be denied.

Davos steeled himself. _'I cannot just leave things, I need to talk to King Stannis and put a stop to this madness...Especially before it happens...Devan...'_

His son, Devan, the second eldest of his still living sons, had been imprisoned and would likely face being burned himself. Simply for standing up against two of the men who were about to burn a woman.

Preparing himself he left his chambers, he had to plead Devan's case and stop this madness before things went too far. Devan was only a boy, surely this was going too far. He made his way through the castle, noting the palpable tension in the air.

' _Not surprising, everybody is too afraid of doing...anything, for fear of being burned.'_ He noted to himself.

He reached the location where he knew Stannis would be, the room with the painted table. It was guarded and the guards blocked entry as he approached. Davos glared as he identified them both as Florent men, loyalists of the Queen.

"You cannot enter." One stated.

Davos replied shortly. "I am here to see His Grace."

The other scoffed. "You have no business here Onion Knight, only the truly faithful can see the King."

Davos shook his head; he knew this was what happened to anyone trying to see Stannis but refused to be cowed.

"That is hardly your right to decide, I will see his Grace and you have no right to stop me." He snapped.

Before the guards could reply he pushed past them and entered, ignoring their shouts. He entered the room and noted, to his dismay, that Selyse and Melisandre were also present in the room. Stannis remained stoic while Selyse glared furiously at Davos. The guards entered behind Davos, clearly angered too.

There was a momentary silence before Selyse spoke.

"How dare you barge in here, you will take yourself from here before these men remove you."

Davos replied calmly. "I will leave when I've had my say, I have reasons for being here and I will speak to my King."

Selyse glared but before she could say anything, Stannis spoke. "Speak Davos and make it quick, I have matters to attend to."  
Davos knew this was his chance and he had to take it, his son's life depended on it. That wasn't the only issue however, he knew there was also danger to Edric Storm.

"I come here to discuss two matters Your Grace." He explained at once. "I come here to plead the case of my son, Devan. He has done nothing wrong, in fact, he was trying to stop a great wrong."

Selyse cut across him at once. "You dare lie; that boy dared interrupt the Lord of Light's great work, he must be purified to free him of his sin!"

Davos immediately protested. "He tried to save a woman who was to be burned for no reason other than she refused to lie with those men and you know it!"

"You blaspheme and insult us with false accusations!" Selyse spat.

Davos wouldn't let up however, he couldn't. "My son has done no wrong, he should be released and those animals jailed instead."

Stannis however remained silent, Selyse glared and Davos shook his head. He had to continue, but Devan wasn't the only one he needed to save.

He had to press matters further.

"How is there anything right in this, burning Devan, a child?" He demanded. "And what about Edric Storm, you cannot simply burn him, he too is a child."

Melisandre then spoke up. "He is of Royal Blood and therefore a source of great power. It is a necessary sacrifice to the Lord of Light, one that will awaken that power and grant us victory."

"Some things are not worth the cost, even victory." Davos growled. "You will not murder a child just to satisfy your own ends!"

Stannis spoke up at last however, but his words did not please either side. "Enough, I have heard enough. I don't care about this petty feeble arguing, you will take yourself from my sight...NOW!"

With that they all left, Davos cursed under his breath, this hadn't worked out the way he hoped. He hadn't accomplished anything. What was wrong with his King, why was he acting this way? It was clear too that Selyse wasn't finished either as she turned to Davos, glaring.

"How dare you, Your King has enough troubles without you adding your petty delusions and blasphemies to them!" She snarled. "Your son is to get what he deserves and that bastard boy will also get what he deserves, we will be rid of their corrupting influence and in return will be gifted with the power needed to win. That is worth anything!"

Davos shook his head. "It is not worth innocent lives."

He turned and began to stalk away.

He found his path blocked however, by Melisandre.

"You are looking at this the wrong way, Lord Davos." She said calmly. "Your son is to be purified, set free and become one of R'hllor's chosen. Edric Storm is to be the beacon that lights our path to victory."

Davos shook his head. "Spare me your lies and nonsense, it won't happen I assure you, I will not let it."

With that he left, still furious, but also still afraid, his son was still in grave danger.

* * *

End of chapter, things are not looking to good on Dragonstone either, read and review please.


	7. Daenerys I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Guest: The girl has a name, try to remember it, as for what happens, wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah.  
coronadomontes: Well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen opened her eyes slowly, she was lying within her chambers in Qarth. Within her bed she lay quietly; looking out the window at the clear sky. She could hear the clamour of the city below too.

' _Everything has recovered well, but it's still fresh, everyone no doubt still remembers what happened barely a day ago.'_ She noted to herself. _'The battle, those monsters, the Darkspawn, their leader, Corypheus...some of the people from Thedas seemed to know him, they all certainly feared him.'_

She sat up and stood from her bed, walking over to the window. She looked at the sky again; so clear and blue. Yet during the battle it had been a sickly orange, covered with dark evil feeling clouds; she felt her skin crawl as she recalled what the people of Thedas told her and the others about those monsters, particularly the Taint. The infection spread by the Darkspawn. Thankfully nobody seemed to be afflicted by it after this battle, at least, none that were still alive.

She bowed her head, sadness filling her as she recalled. _'That brave man, Loghain...he is dead, killed by that strange boy, Cole, on his request._ _Apparently this, Corypheus, can possess people's bodies, so he can avoid being killed. He tried to possess Loghain and death was the only way to stop it.'_

Still it was sad, even if necessary to stop Corypheus, even if just for a short while.

With a sad sigh, Daenerys turned away from the window, just as there was a knock at the door. The door opened and her handmaidens entered.  
"Khalessi, it is time." Irri said softly.

Daenerys nodded, knowing what she meant and they helped her prepare and get dressed, ready for the funeral of Loghain. She had agreed to attend, to pay her respects to the man who had led them against Corypheus and the Darkspawn.

It was also clear that many people, including those who had just arrived at the city and took part in the battle, some were eager to join her, it also seemed the Thedosians were also curious about potentially joining her and aiding her, but it was clear they had their own issues that had to be resolved.

As she was dressed and began to leave the room, she wondered. _'Is there anything I can do to help them. I could use their help, not only for reclaiming my family's throne but also for learning about Thedas, knowing what we're up against, what with all these new threats we're seeing.'_

She put those thoughts from her mind for now, instead focusing on the upcoming event, the funeral of Loghain Mac Tir. She departed her room to find her people all waiting for her, sombre and grim. She nodded to them and they left her dwelling, hearing for the grounds outside the city. It had taken some wrangling, especially with the Thirteen, but despite his hero status in Qarth, Loghain was to be given a Thedosian funeral, befitting a warrior.

She soon found the crowd who had come to attend the funeral, the Thedosians were closest to the front. Dany joined them as her people filled in the gaps in the crowd. Loghain had been set on a pyre, clad in full armour, his hands clasped on his chest, his sword laid upon his body, his hands gripping it, with the blade pointing downwards, towards his feet. In repose he looked peaceful, very different from the intense man he had been in life.

' _The Thedosians practice cremation it seems...I wonder, how…?'_ She wondered as she observed.

The other Grey Wardens, Anders and Blackwall stood next to each other, along with that boy, Cole. Blackwall held a, currently unlit, torch. Despite the heat, a dark skinned woman stepped forwards, clad in red and white religious robes, along with a similar mitre in similar colours, all with gold highlights. Her clothing did not match any religion Dany had heard of, she guessed the woman was of a Thedosian religion. The woman raised her right hand and bowed her head before speaking.

"The Light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, she should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword." She intoned before then speaking directly. "Loghain Mac Tir, you are now at peace, may you rest forever at the Maker's side, so let it be."

Blackwall then spoke up to. "Loghain Mac Tir, you served your order with distinction and pride, may you always be remembered for your deeds, the Warden's honor and revere you in death."

It was then Anders added. "In war, Victory, In peace, Vigilance, In death, Sacrifice."

With that, Blackwall's torch was lit, he approached and lit the pyre before stepping back and bowing his head, the pyre burned as Loghain was sent on the final journey.

* * *

After the funeral, Dany found herself engaged in a multitude of tasks, everything seemed to blend together. But she kept her head and found herself, by the end, with more allies than before, amongst them was none other than her father's Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd, Barristan Selmy. She also acquired the help of the Thedosians too, including Blackwall who had a request to make.

"What is it, Ser Blackwall?" She asked. _'I do not wish to cause any issue, yet I am interested in hearing what Ser Barristan has to tell me...He said there was much I didn't know about my family, something that I had to know.'_

Nevertheless, she wasn't going to disregard Blackwall's request to satisfy her personal desires.

Blackwall bowed. "Your Grace, there is a reason my companion and I came here. Anders...well, you have heard his story, yet I know that you, unlike the Thirteen, will be able to be impartial."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at that. "Impartial?"

Anders sighed but waited as Blackwall then spoke. "Judgment must be passed on Anders for his crimes...Not being from Thedas and clearly not someone who will be easily bribed, I ask you to do this."

Daenerys was shocked by this, but in the end, she made up her mind, as she observed Anders carefully.

"I will do this, begin preparations, I will hear all the evidence and then...pass judgment."

So it was the decision was made.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Jaime I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 7 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, but his sacrifice was necessary.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, they certainly are.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime Lannister looked around, still trying to take in his surroundings. He was no longer in Westeros; following that ambush he had ended up in Thedas, the new land. Specifically in a place called Orlais where he had been held captive by a rogue faction and tortured.

He wasn't alone either, Brienne of Tarth, a woman he knew by reputation and an Elf, apparently from Orlais and some sort of spy, named Briala had been imprisoned and tortured with him.

He was with them now, having escaped and, at Briala's request, they were going to the capital of Orlais, to meet with their ruler, Empress Celene, to tell her of what happened as well as to share information.

' _We know very little of these lands, and they know little of us, but by talking, sharing...perhaps we can learn more...'_ Jaime thought before shuddering. _'Everything I was, the things I have done...Gods to see the path it would have led me on, to see...my doom...'_

He was terrified, he couldn't deny it; for years he had been arrogant, self-assured, overconfident, then there was his relationship with Cersei. He had never thought anything of it; until being force-fed that Lyrium while captive.

It had induced hellish dreams, dreams in which he saw the dark future, the horrific self-destruction that awaited him if he continued this path. While it was certainly enough to scare him out of his former mind-set, it left him in an even more terrifying situation.

How could he change, especially at his age, he had no idea, nor did he know just what to do, was it too late to avert his fate?

To try and distract himself from this, he listened as Briala explained to them about Orlais, the might Empire, a truncated version of its history and what to expect when they reached the capital of Val Royeaux, now visible on the horizon.

Jaime couldn't deny he was impressed by the majestic city, but it was tempered with Briala's words.

"Here is the very heart of the Orlesian Game; our politics...our Imperial Court has some of the most intense players, all of them eager to ruin a rival by any means necessary, while keeping their hands clean..." Briala stated.

Jaime listened to her explanation in depth.

He couldn't help but note. _'It sounds similar to Westeros, our royal court, our game of thrones...But here, it seems even more cutthroat, even the smallest errors have drastic and terrible consequences.'_

As they proceeded, Jaime considered their appearances, due to what had happened to them while captive they were forced to steal clothes while retrieving their weapons. The clothes were ragged and certainly had smelled better days.

They themselves were all similarly unkempt, Jaime ran a hand through his matted hair and, as they passed a small lake, briefly considered the growing beard he had. Brienne was in a similar unclean state, her hair matted and covered in filth, despite their best efforts to treat their injuries, some were still visible, noticeable scratches and bruises.

Briala was in a similar situation and seemed to be distracted by something, some other pain.

Yet strangely, to Jaime's shock, it was Brienne's current behavior he was most disturbed by. She seemed totally reticent and hadn't said a word since their escape. Her haunted expressed caused a strange, tight feeling in his chest.

' _I...Gods, what is this I'm feeling, how could I be so concerned for the woman who, just days ago, I was mocking...'_ He thought in disbelief.

Truthfully it mattered little; while listening to some final warnings from Briala, they made to Val Royeaux, at the center of disgusted stares and snide remarks. But they ignored them and soon, after some talking from Briala, found themselves brought to the palace.

Jaime wasn't quite sure what happened, Briala simply just left them at one point and before he knew he and Brienne were being taken to guest rooms and immediately he found himself being bathed and cleaned up by a group of servants. All of whom, he noted had pointed ears like Briala's.

' _Elves...'_

It was while this bath was ongoing that a human man entered and spoke, his tone disparaging.

"Let's get a move on Rabbits, he is to be cleaned and then the barber will attend to him...quickly, the Empress is waiting."

Jaime frowned at how he addressed the Elves, he had heard other such slurs too, 'Knife-Ears' being the most prominent. The Elves quickened their pace however and before long Jaime was bathed, dried, his injuries seen too and, a towel around his waist, he sat in a chair as a man, the barber it seemed, approached.

He remained seated, listening with grating nerves as the man who seemed to be in charge of getting him ready continued to speak. His ridiculously-accented voice set Jaime's teeth on edge, but he remained impassive while the barber worked, cutting his hair to a decent length, shaving him and soon he was done and stood.

"Excellent, now, if Ser would follow me, we will find some suitable garments." The man in charge remarked.

Jaime followed, wanting nothing more than to smack the man upside the head. But there were too many guards and his and Brienne's weapons had been taken from them. Finally he was dressed and ready and was being led to see Celene.

As he did they were met by another person, a woman, just as garishly dressed and seemingly overbearing as the man in charge of getting Jaime ready.

"Brienne?" Jaime remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Brienne was behind the woman, clearly uncomfortable and no wonder, she was clad in, or all things, a dress. It looked ludicrous on her.

"Not one word." She snarled at him as they followed their 'hosts'.

Jaime just shook his head, he in fact could not think of any insult to give, in fact, he surprisingly felt sorry for her.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't...I don't happen to find this a joke...If I'm even half as miserable as you feel, I can guess what it's like."

Brienne's eyes widened at that, but she said nothing else.

Before long they found themselves being received by the Empress of Orlais herself; in a private chamber, away from prying eyes.

"Greetings, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, I am Empress Celene Valmont I." She announced. "Briala has given me a detailed account of what has happened at Halamshiral...I want to hear you side of the story too."

So they began to tell their tale; Jaime actually had a sneaking suspicion that Celene was deliberately doing this to test them. He also speculated that they wouldn't get their whole, sharing of cultures ideal in one meeting.

So he steeled himself, he would have to put up with those exaggerated accents and the general mannerisms of those Orlesians for some time it seemed.

"Blessed Andraste..." Celene whispered when they finished their tale. "This certainly confirms everything...Something must be done about Halamshiral; I will launch a full investigation into this...Until this can be resolved and until...arrangements can be made. I wish to formally invite you to stay here, in Val Royeaux, as my honored guests."

Jaime bowed. "Thank you Your Radiance, we will be glad to accept."

Brienne also bowed and Jaime knew, with those words, they had sealed their fate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, finally, tomorrow, after so long, we will finally discover Arya's fate regarding being captured by the Tevinter slavers as her chapter is up tomorrow.


	9. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, read on and see what happens.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya could scarcely believe it.

' _The Gods must be playing one sick joke on me.'_ She thought bitterly.

Here she was, tightly bound with ropes, gagged and imprisoned, along with several others, captured by slavers from a foreign land, intent on selling her and all the others. Yet, at the same time, this event had reunited her with friends she thought she wouldn't see again.

"They caught you guys too?" Hot Pie asked in disbelief.

Gendry nodded. "Sadly yes, we escaped, only to be hunted down and caught later."

Lommy shook his head. "At least you two had a chance at escaping...but it is pretty bad that you got caught...Now we're all in trouble, I don't see a way out of this."

Arya let out a sharp breath through her nose. "Nhh ghnf…?"

They turned to her, Gendry bit his lip while Lommy shook his head.

"Um, sorry Arry, we don't...understand..." Hot Pie replied sheepishly.

Arya rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Hrgh, nmvmrmnnd."

It was shortly after that a small group of the Tevinters approached, one of them glared at them and spoke.

"Alright worms, here's your food, try not to make too much mess now." He snarled, regarding them with contempt.

The way he treated them like dirt infuriated Arya.

"Fhgg nhh!" She snapped at him, making her point despite her gag.

The Tevinter glared at her in disgust. "For that, you don't get anything you little maggot. To think we were going to be nice, give you food, even take your gag off. Well you can keep it now."

Arya's eyes widened at that. "Whht, NH!?"

But they ignored her, dished out the food and left, leaving her gagged and now hungry.

Some time later, Arya wasn't sure exactly how long, she was still in the same predicament. Bound, gagged and now hungry. The others had gone quiet, but still looked to her with pity, which annoyed her greatly. She didn't need pity; she needed to escape, they all needed to escape.

Yet, as luck would have it, the Gods appeared to answer her prayers. For at that moment she heard the whistling of an arrow and the nearest Tevinter fell dead. There were shouts around the camp then, suddenly, it happened.

"WHHT THM FHGG!?" Was all she could say, the others were more vocal and clearer in expressing their surprise.

A moderately sized force burst from the trees and soon began attacking the Tevinters, slaughtering them with impunity. Arya was amazed by this, yet also disappointed when she spotted Erimond escaping. But in the end, after a quick skirmish, the unknown warriors were victorious and soon approached them.

"Hold on now, we'll soon have you free." One of them said.

They quickly got to work, using keys taken from the Tevinters bodies, and cutting Arya's bonds. Soon the gag was removed and Arya spat out the rag stuffed in her mouth. Her throat was dry and she coughed.

"Here." One of the men said, handing her a waterskin.

She drank from it gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded and soon they all stood, finally freed, but now with an unknown force before them.

Before Arya could even contemplate the danger of this however, she saw one of the men picking up something from the body of one of the slavers.

"Never seen a sword like this before." He remarked.

Arya's belly clenched as she recognized it, it was Needle.

She darted forwards. "Hey, that's mine."

He turned to her, eyebrow raised, incredulous. "Yours?"

She nodded and he laughed. "A girl with a sword?"

More of the men laughed at that and she glared, snatching it from his hands.

"You have a problem with that." She snarled, securing Needle to her belt.

That only drew more laughter until one of the men stepped forwards, eyes wide.

"Lady Arya!?"

Arya froze, the laughter stopped, turning to whispers. She saw Gendry tense, Lommy and Hot Pie appeared confused and she silently cursed.

"Arya?" Hot Pie queried.

Lommy added his own. "Lady?"

The man nodded before explaining. "This is Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell; daughter of Lord Stark."

There were gasps from those gathered and Arya then realized how the man knew her.

"You..." She breathed. "You serve my father?"

He nodded. "Yes My Lady; he sent me out with Lord Beric to hunt down Gregor Clegane...ever since then, ever since the war, I've stayed with him, helping him and his men, the Brotherhood without Banners."

Arya bit her lip, wondering what to make of all this.

The group of men, the Brotherhood as they had called themselves, were talking rapidly amongst themselves, meanwhile Arya could feel Lommy and Hot Pie's eyes on her, as well as the other rescued slaves, Elf and Human. Gendry shifted awkwardly but then, as time passed, Arya's concern gave way to annoyance as suddenly she began finding herself treated with deference.

"Enough, you don't have to do that." She said at last.

But they ignored her and one of them, a young man only slightly older than her stepped forwards and bowed.

"Edric Dayne at your service My Lady." He said. "I am to serve as your bodyguard."

Arya snarled. "I don't need a..."

Edric just grinned. "Oh do not fear My Lady, I am here to defend you, from any threat. We have decided to take you all with us, to meet our leader."

Arya snarled but knew she had no choice but to go. She was certain however Edric Dayne would wear on her nerves in no time.

He was insistent about treating her like a Lady, acted as if she was helpless, not only that, she could see in his eyes he was clearly smitten with her, which only angered her more. Especially when he prevented her from riding alongside Gendry and her friends.

"You should be with more...worthy company." He remarked.

Arya merely shot him a venomous look. "Then I should be with them, my friends, instead of _you_."

Ignoring his shocked look she rode the rest of the way alongside Gendry.

* * *

The journey took the remainder of the day and half of the next one, throughout that time Arya learned much about the Brotherhood, so it was that, forearmed with that knowledge, she met with Beric and Thoros of Myr. They both bowed, instantly earning her irritation.

"Stop it."

Thoros replied. "You are a Lady and should be treated at such."

"No." She replied. "I..."

Beric merely shook his head. "Enough. We know why you have been brought here. Lady Arya, our men need supplies, they need gold. While I wish we could return you, merely out of the kindness of our hearts. We must take you to Winterfell, for ransom..."

Arya bit her lip; she could understand what Beric meant, their plight was obvious and besides, it meant finally getting home.  
"Very well, just..."

Beric shook his head. "No, you will be treated as you are supposed to be treated, now please, go and get yourself cleaned up, you should be presentable when we take you to your family."

Arya let out an infuriated growl before turning and storming away to where the baths were. Not helping her mood was the woman in charge who shook her head as Arya undressed.

"Wielding a sword, wearing such clothes, unseemly." She muttered. "You get yourself clean my Lady, I'll see these are put in your room and kept with any other belongings you have...I'll bring proper clothes by for you to get dressed once you are done."

Before she could protest, the woman was gone, leaving Arya to sink into the bath and sit, up to her shoulders in the warm, scented water, silently fuming.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, Arya is saved from the slavers, unfortunately she is now with the Brotherhood who insist, especially Edric Dayne, on treating her like a lady. Her physical threat may be over, but now she faces a seriously infuriating time, grating on her nerves.


	10. Solas I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, of course Arya is now stuck in a frustrating situation.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, that's true :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them, glad you liked him and yeah, unfortunate for Arya :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

The Elven Mage, Solas let out a slow careful breath. Following everything that had occurred during the Venatori siege of Winterfell, including the kidnapping of Bran Stark and Solas rescuing him with the help of Meera Reed, he was yet to meet the actual Lord of Winterfell.

' _Lord Eddard Stark is yet to return from the war front, yet from what I hear, he is on his way back.'_ Solas pondered to himself. _'I can only wait until he returns, to explain to him my purpose here...I wonder, the source of that strange magic I've been detecting, I am certain now who it is, but I must ensure that this will be...peaceful. I would rather avoid any...questionable actions for now.'_

He continued to think, but it was difficult for him to do so, due to there being so many people talking. Politely excusing himself from Robb and Bran Stark, his hosts, he stood from the table and left the Great Hall. Seeking somewhere quiet to be alone with his thoughts, Solas made his way out of the entrance hall too and finally, found refuge in the stables.

The grooms and stable boys were all busy elsewhere, the horses remained calm as he walked past. He stopped at the end of the stables and sat down on a low stool, his back to the stable doors.

Closing his eyes he began to ponder, enjoying the peace and quiet as he sorted out his thoughts.

As he considered what happened he noted. _'The question now is...how do I go about this? Lord Stark is hopefully the same as the other people I've met here. Things are not perfect, but my people have a...greater life here, than anywhere else I've seen.'_

He couldn't deny he was surprised at what he saw. It was confusing, especially after seeing so much subjugation of his people. With a sigh he ran a hand over his shaved scalp and narrowed his eyes. He had to think things through, after all, this certainly put a new perspective which could affect his plan. Nevertheless, he had other things to consider too.

' _I was guided here, the Fade showed me the way. I now know my purpose of being here, but I need to ensure that I can fulfill that purpose, without causing discord here.'_ He noted to himself.

It was at that moment he realized he wasn't alone, someone was present in the stables, approaching him slowly. Instantly every nerve, ever muscle, every sense was alert and he quickly leapt up, spinning around, his staff ready.

He stopped, the figure was no threat, it was simply a young woman, seven and ten, with brown hair and eyes. Her eyes were currently wide and she seemed startled, frightened even, no doubt due to his reaction.

He slowly relaxed and put his staff away. He did his best to be calm and reassuring.

"I am sorry if I frightened you." He said reasonably. "I have had to live my life constantly looking over my shoulder, therefore I could never be too careful."

She smiled softly and nodded. "I...I understand; but, you'll be safe here, the people of Winterfell will make sure of that."

Solas sighed. "Maybe, maybe not...I'm sorry, you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Jeyne Poole." She replied at once, noticeably blushing. "You, probably met my father, Vayon, the steward?"

Solas nodded; he recalled meeting the man, briefly.

Jeyne tilted her head as she stepped a little closer. "What did you mean by, maybe, maybe not?"

"The castle is safe, the people here helpful...but don't forget what happened during the siege...to Bran?"

Jeyne nodded slowly. "Oh, yes, that was terrible. But you saved him and helped us all."

Solas couldn't help but be uncomfortable, his caution returned as he noted her obviously being impressed.

He shook his head. "I did not do so alone, do not forget that Lady Meera helped me save Bran."

She sighed but nodded.

"Yes, that, that's true..."

There was silence for a moment; allowing Solas to gather his thoughts.

Finally after a moment of silence Jeyne spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable." She said. "Let's talk about something else."

Solas raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

Jeyne thought for a moment. "I was wondering; you can do magic right?"  
He nodded.

"Great, perhaps, perhaps you could...do you think you could teach me, any of your spells?" She asked excitedly.

He sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry, that will be impossible. Magic is not something that can simply be taught and is also very dangerous...You have to be born with it and it requires incredible discipline and caution."

She started at that but then nodded. "I...I see...You're not like any Elf I've ever seen?"

Solas allowed himself a small smile. "Is that so?"

"No, I've seen the Elves that live with us here in Winterfell and some of those Elves that live out in the woods...Dalish?" She explained, he nodded to confirm the name.

Now he understood. "I am not surprised; the City Elves, the ones who you see living in Winterfell; they allowed themselves to be subjugated by humans and ended up enslaved, even when freed from slavery, they were still treated as worse than dirt. They forgot what it truly meant to be Elves. So too did have the Dalish however, they go around claiming they are 'True Elves', that they honor the ancestors and refuse to give up their freedom."

He shook his head, darkly at this.

"They are deluded, insulting the ancestors when they claim to honor them, using half-forgotten rituals and marking their faces with vallaslin, the tattoos on their faces, to show freedom, when those very tattoos were used in ancient times to mark slaves."

He sighed and looked over at Jeyne again, realizing he was getting carried away.

She was looking at him with wide eyes, and actually seemed to have moved closer to him. A little too close he felt.

"I am sorry, when I get talking about history...I get carried away and..."

Jeyne bit her lip. "That's, that's alright, I just...That sounded remarkable; but what about you, are you not…?"

Solas shook his head. "I am neither Dalish, nor a City Elf. I...walk a different path."

Jeyne seemed disappointed by his vague answer but he did not elaborate, that was all he could reveal. There was a brief pause before suddenly, apparently acting spontaneously, Jeyne moved even closer and, before Solas knew it, her lips were against his.

He nearly stumbled back in shock at this but recovered himself. Hi shock left him unable to resist at first, but he quickly recovered and pushed her off. She stumbled back, staring at him.

"You should not have done that." He said at once.

She shook her head. "What, no, Solas I…Please, I..."

He turned away. "This cannot go any further; you must forget what happened. It would be heartless and cruel for something like this to continue."

Jeyne let out a gasp of dismay, tears in her eyes. She shook her head again, but when he did not reply, she turned and fled. Solas sighed; this was going to get even more complicated it seemed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, well, all I can say here is, while it won't be a pairing obviously, first Beric, now Solas, seems Jeyne has a thing for older men :)


	11. Briala I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 10 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: That would be impossible I'm afraid, due to Solas' unique nature.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all and liked the characters.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Huh?  
CPT Reynolds: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them all; the Direwolves don't really play that large a role in this story, as for where they are, it's obvious, they're all where they've supposed to be, Lady is dead, Nymeria in the wilds and the other four are with their owners. Best hint regarding the Direwolves however, look at Arya's first chapter again, her dream with her brothers and Jon, note Sansa wasn't there and Arya struggled to be heard and hear the others...Yet the boy's had no trouble, there's a hint for you.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, she may have pushed things a little too far (the kiss).**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala sighed as she rotated her shoulders, working out the kinks in her muscles. She ran a hand through her brown hair, now it's usual length, neatness and luster again thanks to being back amongst civilized society. She was waiting silently in a small hidden passage; clad in a simple dark robe. Her eyes narrowed as she though to herself.

' _How strange, we didn't learn much from the Westeros people, but we didn't have time to.'_ She noted. _'But what we did learn, how can such people live that way, in such a barbarous land. So, disrespectful towards others...even the Elves who ended up there have wound up in the same situation as here. But there, there a ruler like Celene would be unthinkable, they wouldn't stand for it. They'd see her married as soon as possible, and give the man the power.'_

Just the thought of it disgusted her; so she attempted to focus on something else.

Unfortunately that something else was hardly more pleasant. _'Those men, those...beasts at Halamshiral; who knows what they're doing, what they've already done. How could they take over a city so easily and not be detected, until now…?'_

She bit her lip, she was going to drive herself crazy thinking about all this. So she decided to just stop and, after listening carefully for any other sounds, she left the passage by the nearest entrance, into Celene's private bed chambers.

Celene was waiting for her, clad in a fine violet colored gown, a rather thin gown that was almost see through. Briala felt her face heat up and her heart race in a way that she found only Celene could make her feel.

"Briala, I was beginning to think you'd never make it." She remarked coyly.

The Elf smirked as she close the gap between them. "I could never keep my Empress waiting."

Instantly their lips met and without hesitation Briala soon removed said violet gown from Celene, leaving the woman naked. Celene let out a soft moan before nipping the skin on Briala's neck with her teeth. However it was then it happened, Briala tensed as Celene undressed her with just as much ease.

Up until now, the only blemishes to Briala's tan skin had been her freckles and the two moles on her right breast. But now, now her back was a mass of scars from the whip those men had wielded against her. She still bore marks from them burning her and she was certain marks had been left, physical and mental from the rape she endured to protect Brienne.

Sensing her discomfort, Celene kissed her again, before kissing softly down her neck and then, kissing one of the scars.

"Still beautiful Briala, still beautiful." She murmured softly.

Briala let out a soft sigh and embraced Celene, allowing the woman to pull her down onto the bed with her.

They were soon lost however in their kissing, enjoying the sensations as their hands roamed freely over each other's bodies. Briala reveling in the feeling of safety only Celene seemed to offer her.

Occasionally they would break their kisses for breath, during which time their hands sought each other's breasts. But all the stormy feelings and euphoric bliss of their love did not dull Briala's concerns. She could not keep them quiet any longer.

"Celene..." She said breathlessly. "I, we need to...I'm worried."

Celene stopped and pulled back, looking at her. "Worried?"

She nodded. "The incident in Halamshiral, those...beasts there that call themselves Red Templars. They must be stopped, then there's the issues we had there even before that, the Elves there..."

Celene let out a soft sigh. "I know Briala, I know, I promise, I will take your worries into consideration. I will do something about this."

Briala bit her lip; she wanted to believe that, she really did, but impatience stabbed her like a knife; Celene hadn't even said when. She couldn't just leave it hanging, especially given the circumstances.

Pressing the issue Briala spoke again. "These creatures have to be stopped; before they harm anyone. Besides, don't forget, it was Grand Duke Gaspard who stirred things up before this. We already know he's the enemy."

"That much is obvious." Celene replied.

Briala sighed; Celene was right there.

Grand Duke Gaspard; the man who, had Celene not proven her skill in the Game, would have been Emperor following the death of the previous Orlesian monarch. He was the one who instigated the Orlesian Civil War, fighting against Celene and her loyalist.

Briala nodded. "What if he's behind those...Red Templars too; what if he formed a secret alliance with them and he's how they got into Halamshiral."

"It is a possibility and something we will look into. But right now, we just, don't have enough information to make any sort of move." Celene replied.

Briala wanted to protest, but knew Celene was right.

Celene grinned wickedly at that point. "But enough of politics for tonight; I hear them all day...I have, something else in mind."

Seeing the grin Briala couldn't help but return it. Her initial reluctance faded away in a matter of mere moments.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of refusing my Empress." She replied teasingly.

With a soft laugh, Celene leaned in and claimed Briala's lips with her own again, ready to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Solas II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 11 of my Crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like them :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas casually fingered his wolf jaw-bone necklace as he waited patiently outside the lord's solar. Lord Stark and his retinue of soldiers had returned not too long ago. Solas had noticed Templars amongst their ranks, new allies it seemed, one of whom was familiar to Solas.

' _I never expected to run into Cullen Rutherford, nor, I think did he expect to see me.'_ He thought with a small smile.

He had to meet with Lord Stark first however, there would be time to meet and catch up with Cullen later. He thought carefully about what to say, how to explain things, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do after all, plus a request to make. Finally the door to the solar opened and Maester Luwin exited the solar, he nodded to Solas.

"Lord Stark is free now, you should see him." He said kindly.

Solas nodded and as the old man left, he entered the solar. He observed Lord Eddard Stark carefully; while they mostly took after their mother in appearance, Solas could see that same presence behind the eyes, in the face, that he had seen in Robb and Bran.

They had more of their father in them than first glance suggested it seemed.

He had briefly seen Lady Catelyn Stark too and while he wasn't one to form quick opinions based on first sight; he knew enough to know that while she might not always show it the right way, or be clumsy in doing so, the woman's greatest loves were her husband and children and their happiness was her greatest desire.

Perhaps that was why, despite hearing of initial issues with it, the woman raised no complaint and even seemed overjoyed at the news that Robb's wife, a foreign woman named Talisa, was a good six or seven moons into her first pregnancy.

Looking up from the parchment and such before him, Lord Eddard Stark smiled warmly.

"Ah, Solas, please, sit down." He said, gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Solas walked over and did so, he considered what he had heard. He knew the treatment of his people in the North was due to this man's decree after all. There was something about him, Solas couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about Eddard Stark that Solas liked; certainly respected.

"I understand you were here during the siege by the Venatori, correct?" Eddard Stark queried.

Solas nodded. "I was, Lord Stark. I arrived during the siege and was able to get into the castle; I did what I could to help repel it..."

Eddard smiled warmly then. "And also saved my son Bran when he was nearly kidnapped, for that I am truly grateful."

"You should not be." Solas replied sadly; sighing. "For it is my fault the siege happened in the first place. The orb the Venatori stole from here, it was the reason they attacked in the first place and it...belongs to me."

Yet remarkably, Lord Stark simply shook his head and seemed intent to look past that detail. Solas relaxed slightly.

Still relaxed Solas smiled.

"You are kind to show me such generosity, Lord Stark." He said. "I am deeply grateful and also grateful, for how my people, the Elves, have been treated here in the North, compared to everywhere else it seems."

Eddard nodded slowly. "Yes, I've heard of your people's plight; but I would not allow such treatment to go unpunished, by anyone. I assure you, as long as I rule here, your people will find sanctuary and respect."

"If they do not, if there are those who still treat them the way they are usually treated?" Solas queried.

Eddard's eye's hardened. "Then justice will be done, just as it is for any other crime. The Elves that have come here, we now consider them citizens of the north, just like anyone else. So laws and justice apply to them equally."

Solas couldn't help the smile now, this really was a man he could respect and that was saying something. They talked for a while longer, Solas, despite feeling awkward about it, informed Lord Stark of the incident in the stables with Jeyne Poole.

The man seemed shocked and promised to talk to Jeyne's father about it.

Finally Lord Stark seemed to make up his mind. "Solas; given everything that is going on, it clear that this...Elder One, is the true threat to all the lands. While I still intend to support Stannis in his claim for the throne. I want us to be ready for facing this Elder One. I would like your help."

"I shall gladly assist you any way I can." Solas replied calmly.

"We'll need someone here, to advise us, to help us understand magic and Thedas and its dangers." Eddard explained. "Would you be that adviser? If not you are still welcome here as an honored guest, I promise you that."

Solas shook his head. "I understand what you are saying Lord Stark, have no fear, I will gladly advise you in these matters."

Solas relaxed further; he now had a place to stay as well it seemed.

He paused for a moment before finally deciding to ask.

"My Lord, I do have a request. Your son Bran, he has a...remarkable talent." He explained.

Eddard looked at the Elf, confused. "Talent?"

Solas nodded. "It's different from how it is in my world but he certainly has...magic, of a sort. I wish to try and help with it. In fact, I would also seek your permission to teach him the lore and history of my people, or more precisely, that of the Ancient Elves, the first people."

Eddard now seemed shocked. "Bran, magic, all, this is..."

"I know it's a shock, but I assure you, it will be for the best, it might be key, to victory against the Elder One." Solas replied.

"Will, will he also be learning more about Thedas?" Eddard asked, Solas nodded. "I see, well, maybe you are right, it might be for the best. We need to know more and if you are right, I can only hope Bran is ready."

Solas reassured Eddard as best he could and then, finally, he was permitted to leave. He did so, deciding to find Bran and talk to him; before going to reunite with Cullen.

* * *

He soon found Bran, talking to a young man, around six and ten with brown hair and green eyes. Solas recognized him as Jojen Reed, the younger brother of Meera and one of Bran's closest friends. He paused and listened as he heard them talking.

"I swear it's...it's different from those other dreams, the ones I had of the Elder One. Some of them, it was like, I was seeing things through Summer's eyes...more than that, like I was him." Bran was saying. "The latest one, I was myself, but I could see, Robb, Rickon, Jon...Even Arya, but for some reason, Arya was hard to hear, and seemed to have problems hearing us."

Jojen nodded slowly. "I've heard of this before, Greendreams, I have those too...and Warging, that's different."

"Different how?"

Jojen then began to explain while Solas listened in, what he heard intrigued him and certainly confirmed his suspicions about Bran having a gift. He then made his presence known, startling Bran and Jojen.

"Forgive me, I could help but overhear." He explained. "Bran, I have your father's permission to teach you about...Ancient Elven Lore, the history of Thedas and magic itself. This could prove invaluable in the war against the Elder One. It may also help make sense of these dreams you've had."

Bran started at that. Is, is that true?"

Solas nodded. "Yes, I believe that dream you spoke...What was you said, Jojen, Warging, that may be part of it. I believe your Direwolves make be connected to that dream."

Bran bit his lip. "It would make sense, Arya's wolf is in the wilds, away from her, Sansa's is dead, that could be why they had such difficulty, why Sansa wasn't even there...You'll really teach me?"

Solas nodded.

"Then I accept." Bran replied at once.

Solas nodded, it would soon be time to begin, he just hoped they were not too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Bran I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him.  
Veridissima; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Four and ten year old Bran Stark sighed as he sat out in Winterfell's courtyard. He was seated on a stool that was admitted a bit tall for him. His useless legs dangled limply, but he found himself feeling less self-conscious about it than usual.

' _I suppose I've got used to it.'_ He thought sadly. _'About the only thing still embarrassing for me is when I have to...relieve myself, can't do it without help.'_

He shook the memory away, instead trying to focus on other things. He looked around Winterfell, things were going on as normal, especially now his parents were back. He knew Robb was away talking to their father, no doubt to give a full report on everything that had transpired during his absence.

He currently didn't know where his mother was, but Rickon was in the middle of archery lessons, Theon was also at the archery range, showing off as usual. The familiar sight made Bran smile, could almost help him feel that everything was normal again.

His happiness quickly left however. _'But it's not, I may have gotten used to never walking again but, Sansa and Arya aren't here...'_

He pondered that, he was worried for his sisters, Sansa, he had no way of knowing her current state. He only knew that Arya was alive but she was somewhere in the Riverlands, she didn't know where. She was trapped in the midst of turmoil; alive, but still in danger.

He thought about that strange dream he had, he had spoke to Robb and Rickon about it the following morning. They had indeed had the same dream, only now it seemed more like...like they had all communicated in their sleep together, through their minds.

Bran had heard Solas talk about it, magic, apparently they had used some obscure form of magic. But it still didn't explain why Arya had such a hard time communicating with them and they couldn't do so with Sansa, while he, Robb, Rickon and Jon had all found it so easy.

While he thought about that, he looked around again.

' _Winterfell has recovered well from, from the Venatori siege...'_ He thought; biting his lip.

A clawing feeling spread up his body at that as he recalled that dark time. The terror of the siege and then, his kidnapping. He had been so afraid, wondering what would become of him, despite his embarrassment due to being exposed by his captors at the time, he still recalled his relief when Meera and Solas rescued him.

' _Yet never once did I beg, or cry, despite how scared I was...I, I just tried to think, how could I reason with them...'_ He noted. _'Was I, was I brave, or was that just…?'_

He quickly cleared his mind however as Solas approached, carrying some heavy looking books with him. Interested in his own mysterious dreams and wanting to learn more about Thedas and the Elves in particular, Bran had been eager when Solas offered him a chance to learn, offering to tutor him.

It was also apparent he had some other kind of magic too, either stronger than his siblings, or they did not have it, he wasn't sure which. Solas noticed them and wanted to train him.

That however did scare Bran a little, as he recalled Solas' words, the outcome of the true war could hinge entirely on him and this...magic, he apparently had. Sitting down and setting the books on the table Solas smiled lightly.

"Very well Bran, let us begin." He stated. "These tomes are all written in the language of the Ancient Elves, in order to understand them, you must understand the language. That is where our lessons will start. I want you to keep a hold of these tomes and as our lessons progress, try reading them, more and more should become clear to you."

Bran nodded. "I understand; but how will I, be sure…?"

Solas explained calmly. "Every now and then I shall talk to you about what you have read, perhaps ask for opinions, thoughts."

Bran swallowed nervously and nodded again, Solas picked the book from the top of the bundle off and handed it to him.

"After we begin, I recommend starting with this one. A brief background into the Elvhen, or 'Our People' as the word means. What the Elves called themselves, specifically back in the glory days."

Bran nodded again and soon they began their lessons. Occasionally taking a break from the difficult process of learning the language of the Elves to discussing the history and different cultures in Thedas.

Bran was amazed, Solas had quite the wealth of stories and it seemed he had been everywhere in Thedas. He was surprised, the Elven man seemed to only be a few years older than Bran's own father and yet, he had more stories than Old Nan.

He was momentarily distracted from his work at that moment however, by a familiar laugh, joined by another, unfamiliar one. He tensed, his grip on the quill subconsciously tightening. He looked up and there she was, nine and ten year old Meera Reed, Jojen's older sister.

She was at the archery range, working on her skills with her bow. Bran instantly felt mesmerized. He hadn't known it then, but now he knew, from the moment he first saw her, he had developed feelings for Meera.

They were stronger than ever now, until he was sure, he was actually in love with her. What was more, after rescuing him from the Venatori, she had revealed that she felt the same towards him. But Meera's companion at the archery range gave him cause for concern.

' _That's, Taren again...'_ He noted; seeing the young Elven man so close to Meera. _'Urgh, what if he, what if he finds out, notices...He could cause trouble, I don't want, I don't want that. But Meera...'_

He was letting his thoughts get away from him he knew. But as he watched Meera, how she casually brushed her messy brown hair out of her eyes, how said green eyes sparkled as she took aim, he couldn't help it.

He was jolted back to reality by Solas' voice.

"Bran, please focus, you were letting your attention wander." He was saying, although he was smiling.

Bran still blushed however. "S-Sorry."

He continued to try to focus as Solas continued to teach him. He was surprised and relieved that he quickly managed to get a handle on the basics of the Elven language. But he knew this was just the beginning.

However any others lessons would clearly have to wait, for at that moment Robb approached.

"Solas; I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Bran." He explained.

Solas nodded. "I understand, of course."

Robb turned to Bran. "Father wants to talk to you; it's...important."

Bran bit his lip and swallowed nervously but nodded. He knew exactly what this was about. He knew it was coming, Robb had to report it after all, he was duty bound to do so. Bran called Hodor over and the giant stable boy came and picked Bran up, beginning to carry him to his father's solar. Yes, he was certain, as he looked towards the archery range again, he knew exactly what his father wanted to talk about.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Eddard I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, he is.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

A brief note, I forgot to mention before, as you've probably seen, Arya's appearance has been changing with each story, more or less corresponding with the changes in each TV season, in this story, it's her Season 3 look, the short length messy hair and such (not as short as season 2 and what have you).

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark, Lord of the North, let out a sigh as he sat back in his seat in his solar. He had just returned home to Winterfell after his campaign to aid the Riverlands. It had led to a veritable confusion of battle and questions; especially in regards to the appearance of forces not from Westeros, but Thedas, rogue forces called Red Templars and their allies, the Venatori.

' _Of course, then we heard the Venatori were besieging Winterfell. We had to hurry back...'_ He thought; recalling the news with worry. _'They left after apparently getting what they wanted, before we returned, and disappeared. They, they tried to take Bran hostage; but luckily he was rescued.'_

He still shuddered at what nearly happened to his second son.

His thoughts also went to another mystery. _'This orb Solas spoke of, it's clearly some magical artifact from Thedas. It belonged to Solas apparently and he feels responsible for it and the siege that came from it being here.'_

He wasn't sure what to make about the orb, but he knew that apparently, going by Solas' story, the orb was powerful and, in the wrong hands, dangerous. Only now it was likely in the hands of this Elder One, who led the Venatori and Red Templars, so it was possibly more dangerous than ever before. That wasn't all he thought about.

' _Solas himself, he is quite a mystery, not only that...I did agree to his request, but...'_

He considered what he knew about Solas.

He knew the Elf was a quiet man, not likely to give away his secrets easily. Ned could respect that however, on the grounds that it was clear he was a man who spent the majority of his life looking over his shoulder and clearly someone who faced regular persecution.

He sighed. _'Still, he seems happy enough to be here, I hope I've convinced him he'll be safe here.'_

As he thought about this he made a few notes and then paused; there were other things that came to mind; things that Solas spoke to him about.

He was worried by them, particularly what was mentioned about Jeyne Poole. _'I did not imagine Jeyne ever behaving in such a way, what came over her...I think, I need to talk with Vayon about this and, we'll need to consider what's to be done.'_

He shook his head, the more he thought about things going on right now, the more he was worried. His most gnawing worry right now was the fate of his daughters; Sansa was still captive in King's Landing, which had also suffered a Venatori attack; meanwhile Arya was still missing with no clue as to where she was.

' _We only know she is alive, but that's only due to Bran, Rickon and Robb insisting that they knew, due to this...dream they had.'_ He thought to himself.

He wanted to believe it, he really did, it was something to hope for at least. Catelyn also seemed to cling to this hope and was currently at the Sept, praying for her daughters safety.

He was distracted from his worries by a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out, raising his head.

The door opened and Hodor entered, carrying Bran. Ned smiled, relieved to see Bran actually looked well, in spite of his recent ordeal.

"Ah Bran, I'm glad you're here, thank you Hodor."

Hodor nodded. "Hodor."

Helping Bran sit, Hodor left the room and Ned turned to Bran who sat in the chair, looking a little uncomfortable.

Ned had a feeling Bran was aware of the chief reason he had been called here.

"So Bran, I've been meaning to talk to you ever since I got back." He said. "How are you feeling?"

Bran started a little but smiled. "I am well father, thank you."

Smiling lightly Ned added. "I am glad to hear it; however I am referring to the siege, the kidnapping, are you…?"

"Ah, I am fine father; it was...frightening, but I; I'm just glad I survived. I am grateful to Solas and Meera for saving me."

Ned paused, noting the way Bran's tone changed as he said Meera Reed's name. It was just as Robb said.

Still he replied calmly; staying focused. "I am glad to hear that; I am also glad you are alright...However, that is not the only thing I called you here to discuss."

Bran swallowed audibly and Ned was certain now, Bran knew why he was here.

He decided not to waste any time.

"Bran, I'll get to the point. Robb reported everything that happened to me. Amongst the details he reported, he mentioned that a certain...affection had built up, between you and Meera Reed?" He stated. "Is this true?"

Bran's face instantly went red, confirming Ned's thoughts before he even spoke.

"I...I just, father I, we...it's..." He stammered.

Ned held out his hand and spoke softly. "It is quite alright Bran, I understand, you are not in any trouble, I merely need to know the truth."

Bran nodded slowly. "I...Yes, father, we, Meera and I do; have feelings for each other."

"I see; well Bran, I don't have anything against it, I know Meera, she is fine woman and is a true Crannog; Howland and Jyana taught her well. I am certain they wouldn't have anything against it too. But the two of you have to be careful." He explained.

Bran started at that. "Careful?"

Ned nodded. "I am sure we don't have any issues with you and Meera, but you have to remember, you both have your duty to consider, that might cause...difficulty."

Bran nodded, finally understanding and agreed, although it was clear the news was not happy, Ned knew that himself. Shortly after that, Bran was carried out by Hodor, hopeful but open to what might happen.

It was shortly after this that, after sending a message to him, Vayon arrived. As his steward took a seat, Ned wondered how best to explain things to Vayon, regarding Jeyne. Finally he made up his mind and spoke.

"Vayon, we need to talk, this is an important matter...Jeyne went to visit Solas in the stables shortly before I returned."

Vayon froze. "Jeyne, is she, what happened, that Elf, Solas…?"

Ned shook his head. "They just talked but then, Jeyne, Jeyne attempted to kiss Solas; from what I could gather she did kiss him, but he pushed away."

Vayon bit his lip, trying to think, process everything. "I...I am sorry my Lord, but do we only have his word for it, I mean, Jeyne…?"

"I know, Vayon, I know." He replied. "I did not believe it at first myself. But one of the stable boys entered the stable, the very moment before Jeyne kissed Solas, he saw it and quickly hide himself, unsure what he was seeing. He backs up Solas' account."

"Gods, Jeyne, that isn't...like her..." Vayon gasped. "Solas is a guest of ours as well, her behavior is..."

Ned spoke quietly. "Vayon, we may have to think about how to deal with this...perhaps, Jeyne is finally at that time in her life...We may need..."

Vayon finished for him. "Yes, we may need to find Jeyne a suitable husband, help her settle down."

Ned nodded in agreement and in the end, Vayon left and it was decided for Ned that he had a lot to deal with, but right now, he had to focus on matters close to home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Well, things are progressing with the POV characters, over the next four days we will see the remaining POV characters get their first chapters, then after that, everybody's storyline will continue, without any new introductions until part 2.


	15. Jon I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, we can only wait and see what happens, glad you liked their talk, thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, we can only wait and see what happens :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

The icy cold bite of the wind made Jon Snow shudder, despite his efforts to stay warm.

' _How quickly things change, it is never simple is it.'_ He thought to himself. _'But for things to change so much, it is, unreal.'_

He had been concerned, almost unnerved last year when that explosion happened, but that did not change the plans for the Night's Watch. So they commenced with the Great Ranging, North of the Wall, searching for clues as to the strange happens that had been occurring lately.

The disappearance of his Uncle Benjen, corpses coming back to life, and that felt like just the beginning. During the Great Ranging they had made many discoveries and met with other members of the Night's Watch, particularly the infamous Halfhand himself.

Jon joined Halfhand in an attempt to find out why the Wildlings had been retreating, no longer attacking the Wall and apparently gathering, apparently to join up with Mance Rayder the alleged King of the Wildlings.

Jon sighed shakily. _'_ _We, we found out and then, I was forced to kill Halfhand in order to prove my_ loyalty. _I feigned allegiance to the Wildlings to get answers and we began making out way South. That was, until the attack, until it was just the three of us.'_

Thinking of that prompted Jon to reach out and grip the pure white fur of his Direwolf, Ghost. After parting company before Jon left with Halfhand, the silent Direwolf somehow found Jon, shortly after he was separated from the Wildlings by that attack.

He bit his lip as he turned his head, examining his companion, the only other person present. A young woman with fiery red hair and brown eyes, pale skinned from living her life North of the Wall; one of the Wildlings, Ygritte.

Jon felt the heat in his face build as he thought of his brief but already complicated history with this woman, especially in light of more recent circumstances.

He blushed even more furiously at that. _'We...We bedded, but, but I wasn't supposed to...Gods, I...'_

As if sensing his look, Ygritte turned to him and grinned, her eyes dancing; he tensed, already aware of what to expect, she seemed to find joy in teasing him after all, about everything.

"Blushing again Jon Snow, picturing me naked again." She remarked with a sly expression. "I can help with that, you won't have imagine it."

Jon growled. "Just, just leave it, this is hardly the time. I'm not..."

She laughed. "Come now, what's wrong, trying to pull away again, bleating your Crow Oath when you've already broken it. Where's the harm in lying with me again?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Jon insisted.

Ygritte simply scoffed. "Your own personal oath, not wanting to father a child who would be a bastard, well, fine, we won't have children, no reason to deny yourself pleasure. So come on, what's wrong, nobody is around to see us, just your wolf."

Jon grit his teeth as he tried, desperately, to make his point.

True he was pulling away from her affections, conflicted and torn between his own affections and his duty to the Night's Watch; but he had another reason for his reticence.

"This has nothing to do with oaths, we're alone out here, separated from my people and yours, we have no way of knowing what has happened to them and what about those...things that attacked us?"

He shuddered as he thought about those beasts again, creatures unlike anything he had ever seen or even heard about before, not even in Old Nan's stories. There seemed to be two types of the creatures that attacked them, but all of them bad pale yellow or brown rotting skin, deep set eyes and were bald.

They wore spiked worn armor and cruel hooked weapons. Despite the obvious rust and wear, the weapons were still deadly and the armor still protected them, one set of the creatures seemed short and stocky, the other tall and muscular, both were animalistic and seemed to have a hierarchy system that was observed through strength and intimidation, with the stronger ones bearing better weapons and certainly more powerfully built.

' _Those taller ones, I can only describe them as being_ _armored, bloodied corpse-like, foul creatures._ _The smaller ones are more bestial it seems, but their..._ leaders _seem even worse, even more monstrous.'_

He shuddered, remembering those beasts all too well.

It was clear Ygritte did too, after all; her expression changed, becoming uncharacteristically serious. She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"True enough, those beasts are...unsettling, they pose a serious danger." She remarked slowly. "I don't know, what..."

She shook her head, speculating wouldn't get them anywhere. All they could do was try and find their way back, but they were lost, trapped North of the Wall, in the snow covered, ice cold wilderness. Still they had to try, they couldn't stay where they were, they'd freeze to death.

So, together, along with ghost they began walking, keeping their weapons and what scant belongings they had close. Their journey was mostly quiet, with them now focusing instead on the danger of those creatures attacking them again, especially since they already faced threats from the Wights and the return of the Others.

Jon shook his head. _'Things just got a lot more dangerous, that explosion, that's no doubt got some connection to this, but...until we can get answers, we're stuck wandering in the dark here. This isn't going to bode well, especially with our food supplies running out.'_

Night began to fall shortly after those worrying thoughts, they could not keep going. They luckily found a cave they could shelter in, but while shielded they found found themselves still victim to the cold.

All they had to provide warmth was a single sheepskin pelt.

"C'mon, we better get under it, lie close together." Ygritte said.

Jon froze and narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious, this isn't the time to…"

Ygritte rolled her eyes. "Oh grown up, Jon Snow. We don't have a choice, it's that or freeze to death. Understand, shared body heat is our only chance."

Jon grit his teeth but gave in, she made a valid point. They soon lay together under the pelt, sharing body heat, Ghost joined them, lying up against them and so they slowly drifted off to sleep, still worried however about the danger they still faced.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Sansa I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like her :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks; hope to hear more from you :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa bit her lip, fought to compose herself, trying to get her nervousness under control. She was trapped in King's Landing still; the city was still recovering from the attack by the Venatori. She was unfortunately still captive but in a worse situation than before. Before the attack, while a captive, she was allowed to live in relative luxury and was protected due to her status as Joffrey's betrothed.

' _But now that's changed, I'm no longer Joffrey's betrothed, I've been cast aside, in favor of Margaery Tyrell.'_ She thought to herself. _'I should be glad, but I'm not, I'm still trapped, still likely going to be beaten, abused by Joffrey and those he orders...With nothing to protect me this time, save my simple value as a hostage.'_

Just the thought of it made her shudder; while still a prisoner in luxury, she had less hope than before. However now something unexpected was happening.

She couldn't help but wonder about it. _'Why, why does Lady Margaery want to see me? Does, Gods the poor girl, does she know what she's getting into. If Joffrey is, is...'_

The thought frightened her, she had suffered terribly on Joffrey's orders, at his hands, if Margaery suffered that; but Sansa did not think the girl would believe her if she told her.

Her mind still full, despite her efforts to focus and calm herself, she approached the chambers where Margaery had asked to meet with her. Finally reaching the door she noted it was out of the way, in a more secluded wing of the Red Keep; there didn't appear to be anyone about.

' _How strange, why meet here of all places...'_ She wondered. _'I...I wonder, nobody seems to be about but, but I've learned that I should never assume that...Especially here.'_

Finally reaching the door; Sansa took a deep breath, raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in." Came the gentle voice of Margaery.

Opening the door, Sansa entered; the room was surprisingly plain, the only furniture was a desk in the middle of the room and two chairs, one on either side of it, on the desk was two goblets and a plate of lemon cakes. Margaery smiled warmly when she saw Sansa; yet Sansa was still nervous, very nervous.

"Sansa, welcome, I'm glad you could make it, please, come, sit down." Margaery said immediately, gesturing to the chair nearest the door; she was already sitting in the other one.

Sansa did her best to smile in return, before sitting down. "Thank you for asking me here, I..."

Margaery shook her head. "Please, there is no need to be so formal; I invited you here just for us to talk. I would like for us to be friends."

Sansa shifted slightly in the seat; she was wary now. Why would Margaery want to be friends with her, her of all people.

This made her even more nervous and worried; she was after all a hostage, and, Joffrey's previous betrothed. Margaery was the current betrothed, the one who had secured the Lannisters and Tyrell's in their alliance.

Her thoughts whirled in shock and fear. _'_ _What does she want with me, there must be a trick here...Something to trip me up, get me in worse trouble, have me...killed.'_

She shuddered yet Margaery remained calm, taking a sip of her wine and offering Sansa a lemon cake, also taking on herself. Sansa remained watchful but, Margaery showed no fear in drinking or eating, so there couldn't possibly be poison in them, not if Margaery was eating and drinking from the same. So she ate and drank; still fearful however; Margaery simply smiled, almost serenely and friendly.

"My, Sansa, you are so tense, please, relax...I don't bite." Margaery teased gently.

Sansa just nodded and soon they began talking, making small talk and Margaery explained her desire to get to know Sansa better, as well as repeating her desire for them to be friends.

' _Maybe, maybe I misjudged her...perhaps she truly does want to be friends. But I, I can't risk it, can I…?'_ She wondered. _'I need a friends, I suppose I could be friends, but I can't ever trust her completely.'_

Making up her mind she smiled and allowed herself to relax. They continued to enjoy their talk and the lemon cakes.

There was a brief pause in their conversation before Margaery looked up at Sansa.

"Sansa, I have something important I need to ask you, and be honest."

Sansa froze, she realized right away what was coming.

Sure enough Margaery then asked. "So, Joffrey, what is he like...really like?"  
She felt a chill all over, swallowed nervously and tried to think.

Seeing her expression Margaery grinned. "Don't worry Sansa, I already took precautions; we are not being spied on, nobody is listening in. I took special care to...purge any listeners, so to speak."

Sansa gasped at this but quickly composed herself.

"Margaery...Joffrey is, he's a monster. A beast..." She burst out at last. "He had me beaten, terrorized me, now, now I'm no longer betrothed to him, I fear he will do worse. But that, that is he treated me when we _were_ betrothed. I...What if you..."

To her surprise, Margaery simply listened to her without any signs of fear or worry. Instead she smiled, did her best to calm Sansa as she was getting worked up.

"Never fear Sansa; I will not be victimized by anyone, trust me...Joffrey will not be any further threat to you; trust me." She said.

Sansa shuddered; she wanted to believe that it was true; but she was afraid that something might still go wrong. She couldn't fathom how Margaery could be so calm; especially upon learning she was betrothed to an abusive, monstrous man. She just prayed that she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Later Sansa sighed as she tried to focus on her book. She was seated in the Red Keep's gardens, her meeting with Margaery still playing in her mind. She heard footsteps approaching her and tensed; this was a sadly natural reaction these days.

"L-Lady Sansa." A familiar nervous voice said.

She looked up and smiled lightly, it was Podrick Payne.

"Pod; hello, it's nice to see you." She said, a little wary.

She knew Pod was Tyrion's squire, it was possible that he was here to spy on her, despite things however, she couldn't help but feel friendly towards him. His nervousness was oddly endearing.

"I-I, how...I just wanted to see if you are well, after the battle and..." He stammered.

Sansa smiled, she had been trapped in the city during the battle; it had been Pod who found her and helped her hide and remain safe until it was over.

She nodded. "I am, thank you, You saved me..."

She paused and, after some more small talk, realized he genuinely wanted to talk and was simply interested in her day, not spying on her. Deciding he could be trusted, so long as she didn't reveal the full extent of the conversation; Sansa told him about her talk with Margaery. Pod bit his lip.

Shifting his feet he spoke again. "My Lady, I...Are you sure, trusting a Tyrell is, dangerous..."

"Pod..." She gasped, shocked at his comment.

Shaking his head however he tempered his statement. "No-no, no more than any other noble family I'm sure. I'm sure Lady Margaery's wish to be friends with you is genuine."

He smiled softly and she smiled back; relieved. Perhaps she had some hope after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Tyrion I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Hmm, yeah, it seems like it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked their talks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's not completely alone.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

The atmosphere of the room was decidedly bland, that suited Tyrion Lannister just fine. His mood itself was grim and he could hardly be blamed for his grimness. He sighed sadly as he contemplated the rapid changes that had occurred lately.

' _Of all things to happen...'_ He thought darkly.

Just when he thought things were going quite well; he had managed to mostly get things under control. Despite Joffrey's whining, many of his wishes were moderated, his more outrageous demands ignored, they were able to more or less sort of a number of lingering issues caused by the reckless 'ruling's of Joffrey and Tyrion's own sister, Queen Regent Cersei.

He glowered. _'Yet just when everything was going well; I was sure I had sufficient power to keep things going smoothly, I'd even brokered a deal with the Qunari that would hopefully end the tension between us all.'_

He continued to stew in his misery; everything had been going so well, he should have known it would never last.

' _And what was it that ruined everything…?'_ He thought savagely to himself. _'An attack by those Venatori that left me injured but apparently forgotten.'_

He had been removed of his position, although he knew it had been only temporary, yet he had not expected to be simply discarded and left in a forgotten room in an empty wing of the Red Keep, his injured treated but otherwise nobody seemed to care.

He shook his head as he stood from the table he had been sitting at.

' _Well, not quite true, I still have three people still loyal to me.'_ He reminded himself.

All of that work, and only three people actually remained in support of him, despite everything that he had done; despite risking his life to save them in the battle along with this soldiers. Yet he was apparently completely forgotten.

He rolled his eyes. _'Only Bronn, Podrick and Dorian remain friendly...It's only thanks to them I am even aware what is going on elsewhere in the castle. They are the only ones who visit and bring news.'_

It was due to them he was aware of just how he had been so miraculously forgotten by his family at least. Cersei had of course spread lies about his actions, painting _him_ as a coward who only ended up on the battlefield due to a failed attempt to escape the capital.

It seemed irrelevant if their father actually believed her or not. But he certainly acted like he did; due to his obvious dislike of Tyrion clouding his vision.

Still fuming he noted another fact. _'Thanks to Cersei I am almost certainly losing power, losing everything I worked so hard for...not only that Cersei is of course taking credit for many of my plans and everybody swallows it up...perhaps that is why they seem so eager to forget me.'_

He knew this could not remain, he had to do something and quickly.

It was then the door to his room opened; he turned quickly. However it was only the three he had been thinking about before, Podrick, Bronn and Dorian.

"So, what news this time?" He asked sarcastically.

Dorian smiled casually as he replied. "Well; as we've already told you, many things you've worked for, or tried to have dealt with are being ignored or lost...Replaced entirely with new plans, or are now in your father's hands."

Tyrion bit back his irritation, Dorian liked his theatrics and he found it best to indulge him.

"So what is the smile for?"

Dorian sat down on the seat Tyrion had vacated and replied. "Well, one thing that has not changed, apart from the Hand of the King, is the Small Council. In particular the Magical Adviser and Commander of the Gold Cloaks remain."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Meaning."

Bronn was the one who answered.

"He means that he and I are still on the council, so you still have ears in the highest parts of the castle."

Tyrion managed a small smile; he wasn't totally powerless then, he was still at a disadvantage, but it did not seem so severe now.

"Which reminds me..." Bronn then added. "Your father has summoned you, he wishes to talk to you apparently he has...orders of some sort."

Tyrion sighed; he might have suspected something would come up eventually. But he had a very nasty feeling that this wouldn't be pleasant.

Later on, as he made his way to his father's office, what had been his office, he was alone apart from Pod. Deciding to pass the time with some talking.

"So, Pod...What's been going on?" He asked casually.

Pod bit his lip and replied. "I...Nothing much My Lord… I just; I, so far no word from the Qunari but I...I did, I did see Lady Sansa earlier."

Tyrion paused at that. "Oh, how was she?"

He was curious how the girl was coping, especially after being cast aside, the girl had to know how vulnerable she now as after all.

"S-She, she...She seems well." Pod replied. "We talked and, and, she...She told me about her having a talk with Lady Margaery. Lady Sansa said Lady Margaery invited her to talk and become friends with Lady Sansa."

Tyrion nodded casually; but he also narrowed his eyes. _'Curious, most curious...What makes the woman who would become Queen interested in Sansa. The Tyrell's must be up to something, surely...We should be wary.'_

They continued to walk; Tyrion still lost in thought.

' _Then again, should I really try and stop them or say anything, do anything about it? After all, if something is planned and I knew but did nothing, how...poetic a revenge that could be.'_

He smiled and decided to do just that, keep the information to himself. However he noticed with interest the change in Pod's expression and manner when he said Sansa's name.

"Why Pod, what is this...are you, are you developing an interest in Lady Sansa?" He teased with a grin.

Pod predictably went bright red and began stammering denials. Tyrion simply shook his head and left it at that. He continued to approach his father's office, noting another interesting complication that had just arisen, Pod was developing an attraction towards Sansa.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's us nearly there, tomorrows chapter introduces us to the last POV character of this story, then it's time to continue everybody's story, no new starts coming in late this time :)


	18. Cersei I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy, here we go, the last POV character revealed.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah it is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wlfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei Lannister smiled to herself, finally, after so long dealing with frustrations and meaningless distractions, things could get back on track. Her father had returned and was where he should be, as Hand of the King.

' _He will put a stop to Tyrion's nonsense at last.'_ She thought gladly. _'He will also correct Tyrion's errors, I just hope none of them have caused ruin that cannot be salvaged.'_

She shook her head as she approached her father's office. She knew a few things that needed to be fixed, especially due to Tyrion's foolishness or arrogance making him do reckless decisions. She of course ensured that Tyrion was ruined; it was what he deserved after all.

She glared at that. _'_ _He will pay for what he is done, now he is known as a coward and a cheat, he will get worse, as soon as I find a way to ensure it. We'll be rid of him and I can put a stop to his worst errors. Meanwhile, I need to consider what to say to Father. We need to also ensure he can reign in Joffrey's mistakes, few though those actually are.'_

She had to control her anger as she recalled how her vile repugnant brother dared find fault with everything Joffrey did, thinking he had the right to do so, even when Joffrey did hardly anything wrong, if anything at all. Although that wasn't their only problem, their Thedosian guests were also a matter to focus on.

She considered that, especially the biggest problem. _'_ _We have the Elves firmly under our thumb, in Flea Bottom with the rabble where they ought to be. The Dwarves have their uses as merchants so we don't need to worry about that. But the Qunari...'_

Those foul horned giants were going to be the bane of her existence.

They were already taking over, and nobody was doing nothing to stop them; so many people were turning away and joining them, people of all races.

' _What's worse, they expect us to do their dirty work for them, finding this_ precious _book of theirs.'_ She noted bitterly. _'All because Tyrion made that stupid deal with them to help directly in finding it. All to make them join the battle when he should have simply told them to join the battle, ordered them.'_

Rolling her eyes she composed herself, stopping outside her father's office, at least now she knew things would be sorted, she just needed to talk to her father. There was a few things that still needed to be fixed, things she was surprised her father hadn't got around to yet. She knocked on the door and entered, her father was seated at his desk, his face betraying nothing as usual.

"Cersei, what is it?" He asked.

She noted the large pile of papers on his desk, likely reviews and such of Tyrion's tenure.

' _They should be burned and everything started over, that worthless imp did nothing.'_

Still, she remained composed and sat opposite her father.

"Father, there are a few things to discuss." She said. "There are few lingering issues after all..."

Tywin nodded slowly. "I am dealing with everything, but what do you have to say?"

She spoke at once. "You have been reviewing Tyrion's work, but there are important issues, issues he caused that we should correct first and foremost. Serious errors he made that must be corrected."

"So far, I am not seeing much in the way of errors, other than that display of cowardice you claimed, during the battle." Her father replied bluntly.

Cersei froze, that wasn't right, why would her father say that.

He couldn't possibly approve of any of Tyrion's actions, they did them no favors and put them in danger of ruin. They put their family at risk, on so many levels. Her father was suppose to ensure things went smoothly, that absolute power would be theirs.

"Father, how can you say that, don't you see what Tyrion has done?" She gasped.

Tywin sighed. "Yes, he did what I sent him to do, mostly. He secured alliances, made friends out of enemies, ensured that people of skill were given proper posts..."

Cersei burst out. "He put his creatures on the Small Council and they still remain, he sold Myrcella off to the Dornish, we have to remove them before they contaminate the council and rescue Myrcella before it is too late."

Tywin shook his head, still infuriatingly calm as ever. "Myrcella is betrothed to Trystane Martell, making them our allies, we will not make them enemies again, especially as they have just cause to hate us. Bronn and Dorian are experts at their duties and have vastly improved things in their posts...So no, there will be nothing of the sort. This is not up for debate Cersei, I have decided."

She leapt to her feet, her anger building. "How dare you, I am regent and you…!"

"No longer; you have proven yourself a very poor regent and now that I am here, your services are no longer required." Her father replied calmly. "No date has officially been decided yet but you will leave here and return to Casterly Rock...After that, we will see about ensuring you remain useful."

Cersei froze, this wasn't happened. "What do you, what do you mean by that?"

"What else, we must see if you still have some worth...for marriage." Her father replied. "Now, that will be all."

With that he ignored her shocked and outraged expression, returned to his work and left her to see herself out. She did so, closing the door with more force that necessary, this was not how it was supposed to be.

Later, Cersei was still fuming in her chambers when there was a knock at the door.

"What now?" She snarled.

The door opened and her maid entered. "Your Grace, you have a visitor, a mage from Thedas, she said she wishes to talk to you."

This confused her, the only Thedosian mage she knew of was Dorian, yet this one was clearly female. So she agreed to see her, her curiosity momentarily overcoming her fury. The woman who entered was tall and dark skinned, her hair was hidden under an ornate two horned headdress, but her thin eyebrows were black, as were her eyes. Her clothes were remarkably stylish and she seemed quite comfortable with herself and Cersei couldn't deny she was impressed.

"Greetings Your Grace, I am Vivienne De Fer, Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais. I've heard much about you."

Cersei nodded slowly. "Well, well, you have the advantage on me, I must know more about you, and Orlais..."

Vivienne smirked and soon began to talk; telling her about herself. Cersei was impressed by what she heard, especially with Vivienne's wit and her skills at playing the Game. To her surprise the way Vivienne described the Game made it clear that her version was rather more cut-throat than Cersei's. Realizing what a powerful ally this mage could be, especially in her current situation, Cersei knew right away she'd have to work on building up a friendship and trust with Vivienne.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, it looks like Cersei has a new ally.


	19. Eddard II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

Just a note, wasn't quite sure how to handle the battle in this chapter, so I just did my best, it's not very big, but hopefully okay. The main point of this chapter is to show Ned's issues as certain things become clear to him, as you'll see.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, oh, maybe under normal circumstances, but now she has Vivienne, who is much smarter and all the more dangerous because of it.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Very much indeed.  
Murdough: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I thought those two would get along well; hmmm, yeah, that could cause some interest :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark sighed as he continued to ponder to himself. Lately things had been troubling him, while things in the North seemed to mostly be calm once more. But despite his efforts, he was no nearer to finding out the answers to the questions that still plagued him.

' _We still no next to nothing about this Elder One, or the Venatori and Red Templars...Only that they are dangerous and could strike at any time and we wouldn't be prepared for them.'_ He thought worriedly. _'Not only that, despite everything seeming peaceful, but here in the North, there is still dangers...a Demon, more powerful than the one Solas faced, is still prowling and we don't know where it is, or what it is capable of.'_

He continued to ponder these worries, unaware that yet another problem was about to make itself known to him. The door to his solar suddenly burst open at that moment and he started. It was Maester Luwin, looking worried as he approached, carrying a letter with him.

"My Lord, you should read this." He said quickly.

Ned took the letter and read it, as he did so his eyes widened and he froze. According to the letter the Twins were under attack by Red Templars. Ned knew he had to act fast and spread the word, readying his army. He was duty bound to aid the Frey's after all, due to the betrothal that would soon bind their family's together.

Ned sighed as he worked to ready his own armor and sword.

"Ned, are you sure this is…?" Cat began, worriedly.

Ned sighed. "I am sorry Cat, but I must go, I must aid the Frey's...They are all too eager to remind us of our agreement."

Cat shook her head at that, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, we have to wait for Arya to come back and send her away again, to marry on of Walder's sons..."

"I know Cat, I don't like it anymore than you do, but its only way we were able to gain their aid." He replied sadly.

"Of course, that old cretin, he dares rub that in our face." Cat growled before sighing. "But must you bring Robb with you?"

"Robb?" Ned gasped, shocked.

Seeing this Cat was also surprised and gestured. Ned was shocked to see Robb, also preparing for battle. Instantly Ned made his way to his son.

"Robb, what are you doing?" He demanded immediately.

Robb turned to him. "Father, I...I have to come, I..."

Ned shook his head. "This has nothing to do with family honor Robb. You can't just, Talisa, her child is due any day now, you have to be here for it."

"Talisa, insisted I come Father, I...would you have me defy her wishes?" Robb replied at last.

Ned groaned; but in the end, say no choice. So, once again, Bran would be handling affairs in Winterfell while they rode out to battle.

* * *

They encountered no threats on their way to the Twins, but as they approached, it was clear the Red Templars were ready for any sort of attack. They had both castles of the Twins surrounded and were intent on starving them out. Meanwhile they amused themselves by attacking the walls with thrown shards of Red Lyrium. Even from here, they could see the corroded marks on the wall where the Red Lyrium had struck.

"Father, what are we going to do?" Robb queried as he observed the situation below.

Eddard shook his head. "This won't be easy, they are ready to repel any attack. But we have to break through. What little we do know about them is that they draw their power from their commander. Defeating him will tilt things in our favor."

Robb nodded and soon the order was given. They charged, despite their preparations the Red Templars clearly had not anticipated an actual attack. As such the Northern army was able to make a good start.

"Don't go after all of them, simply cut your way through!" Ned cried out.

They pushed onwards; soon managing to break through, although not without losses and first hand views on the power of the Red Templars. Once inside the Twins they dismounted and soon Ned and Robb were taken to see Walder.

Walder smirked as he observed Ned and Ned braced himself for what he was likely to face.

"So, Lord Stark, you made, Thank the Gods for that." Walder greeted him. "Although I'm surprised your forced you way in here, you could have done more damage had you wiped out the forces outside with your attack."

Ned shook his head. "That wouldn't have deterred them. We needed to get inside so we could work together and come up with a plan to deter them."

Walder raised an eyebrow at that. "Deter them, we have plentiful supplies, we need only wait them out."

"No, we cannot, they are not human, they don't need food, they don't have any with them!" Ned explained. "Waiting them out is not an option."

Walder scoffed but then, suddenly, another member of the Frey family stepped forwards.

"Father, Lord Stark is right, we should fight!" He called out.

Shaking his head Walder replied. "Not now Olyvar..."

Olyvar shook his head. "No father, the only way this will end is if we go out and fight, Lord Stark, we are with you."

There were cheers and Ned smiled, soon they were at work preparing themselves ready for the upcoming battle. Despite everything Walder kept insisting they shouldn't fight, but wait it out, remarking that there was no need to waste men. Ned could not deny he didn't like how insistent the old man was, but he said nothing about that, focusing instead on the battle.

* * *

Soon their counterattack began, it almost immediately after they charged out, that Ned realized somehow the forces that remained attacking the northern side of the Twins, had moved to the Southern side, so the whole surviving force was waiting for them.

Rather than charge them directly however, Ned led the forces with him out and veered left, they were pursued, only for Robb to lead the remaining forces out and catch them in a pincer attack. It only gave them a slight advantage, but it was enough.

"Now, attack, go!" Ned called out.

The battle was brutal, but thankfully quick, before many casualties could be incurred. Ned soon saw the commander of the Red Templars, identified as Denam. Ned charged in at once, and aimed a strike at the man's head. Denam blocked the strike with ease and glowered. He didn't even speak, he simply countered and Ned found himself gritting his teeth, trying to recover as Denam attacked again and again.

Luckily, at that moment, Robb charged in and struck. Denam roared as Robb's sword thrust through his heart. Robb pulled his sword out sharply and Ned swiftly beheaded Denam, finally killing the man. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion amongst the Red Templars they were able to claim the advantage and force them to flee.

* * *

Ned sighed as he stood in the great hall of the Twins, along with Walder; they were waiting while they recovered from the battle. A young man of eight and ten approached, he had dark hair and eyes, a muscular build and haughty expression.

"Lord Stark." He greeted Ned, bowing. "I am Hostor Frey, your daughter's betrothed."

Ned nodded. "Ah, I see, an honor to meet you at last. Once we find Arya and get her home, we can begin plans to complete the wedding."

Hostor nodded. "I hope so, I also assure you, you need not worry. If even half of what I've heard of Lady Arya is true, I don't care. She will be tamed, I will ensure she is, by any means."

Ned glared at that; Hostor was clearly getting full of himself and was in fact making no secret his intentions.

' _Gods, is Walder mad, to have Arya married to this man, who clearly intends to mistreat her...But he won't listen to reason...'_ He thought to himself. _'Urgh, this is already going to go wrong, I know it.'_

At that moment however, a distraction arrived in the form of another messenger arriving.

"My Lord, we've received word, Riverrun, Riverrun is under attack."

Ned reacted immediately. "What, we must go to their aid."

Walder shook his head. "We cannot, our army must remain here."

"What!?"

"We must recover and rebuilt after that attack, how do you expect us to aid you?" Walder replied.

Ned growled. _'Like the majority of your men did anything...But I cannot say anything, fine.'_

So, with no other choice and certain left with a bitter taste in his mouth, especially in regards to finding out what Arya's betrothed was really like, Ned readied his army to go to Riverrun's aid.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we see some strange behaviour from Walder, he seems reluctant to commit his troops, or help his 'allies' but is quick to demand their help. Also, we meet Hostor Frey, the betrothed of Arya, which adds to her misfortunes once again, and she doesn't even know it yet.


	20. Bran II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, they are certainly...questionable.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
cornonadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran bit his lip as he sat on his stool, he had just finished another lesson with Solas; he was amazed at the amount he was learning already, he had shared some of that information with the others, helping them learn about Thedas. Bran himself was learning more and more of the Ancient Elves and their language, along with learning to read the Ancient Elven texts too.

He was starting to get the hang of it, he could speak some of the language now and could read bits and pieces of the texts.

' _Things are still pretty hazy, there's still much we don't know and we still don't have...everyone here.'_ He thought sadly. _'But, we have hopes, we just need to hold on to them.'_

He managed a smile, but it did not last long. He heard the noise and looked up, tensing at what he saw.

' _That's...of course, I heard rumors, I never thought...'_ He pondered. _'Father and Robb are leaving again, I have to take care of Winterfell again.'_

He sighed and examined the documents before him, some of them were Elvish texts he had been studying, others were matters that had been brought before him suddenly, affairs to deal with within Winterfell. He sat watching as the army rode out; a pang of sadness within him.

As he sat watching this he felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed as he saw it was his mother.

"Bran, are you alright?" She asked worried.

He nodded. "I-I'm fine mother, I just...I guess I'm just distracted and, and worried."

She nodded. "I'm not surprised; this is worrying for all of us. But we must have faith and remain strong, I am here to help you this time."

Bran smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

There was a pause and Catelyn explained. "Bran, I know this is...a difficult time, but there is something else you may need to do to help."

"What is it?"

"With Robb gone, Talisa may need morale support; I'll be doing what I can. But I may need your help too." Catelyn explained.

Bran smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."

After a moment Bran called for Hodor and decided to start by tackling some of the issues within Winterfell just now.

* * *

Later, Bran took a moment to relax before letting loose the arrow. After some time working he was now relaxing, taking a moment to enjoy some archery work, he made sure to maneuver his horse before taking aim again.

' _It's, it's not been bad so far.'_ He noted in relief.

He fired the arrow and managed to strike the target, he smiled and noted to his relief that he was definitely improving. Just then he heard footsteps, he turned his head sharply, not expecting anyone else to be here.

He tensed when he saw the person approaching him. It was an Elf, he was only a couple of years older than Bran, around Meera's age. He had blonde hair and gray eyes as well as a skinny build and pointed ears, typical of his race.

"T-Taren." He said shakily.

It was Taren, the Elf he had worried about, regarding his fears of Meera. How he would react when he found out about the feelings between Meera and Bran himself. As a result, Bran felt himself having to deal with feelings of jealousy of the Elf.

"I...can I help you?" He asked, trying to keep his feelings under control.

Taren smiled politely however. "I wanted to talk to you Lord Bran, unless you are busy?"

Bran shook his head. "I was just, just working on my archery."

"I saw, very good." The Elf replied before picking up a bow himself.

He took aim too and fired. "I am glad you are safe, Lord Bran, you handled the siege very well."

Bran bit his lip, shuddering internally at the memory. "I...thank you."

"You; I heard about how calm you were able to remain while being heard hostage." Taren said, politely. "It was incredible to hear about that, just as Lady Meera was in how she rescued you along with Solas..."

Bran grit his teeth but forced himself to remain calm and civil; but he was easily jealous of the obvious admiration Taren showed for Meera.

He merely nodded. "Thank you, Taren."

They continued to work on the archery together.

* * *

Bran flinched at the sound of Talisa's scream, but he stayed focused. Talisa was now giving birth and had been in labor for quite some time. He had hoped Robb would have made it back in time for this, Talisa had hoped for it too. But they were doing their best with they had.

"It'll be alright Bran." Meera told him softly. "She'll make it."

Bran nodded and Jojen agreed. "Yes, everything will be fine, this will all work out and Robb will return."

Bran smiled lightly. "I hope you're right; it...it must be nearly time."

They nodded and continued to wait, along with the others while Catelyn helped support Talisa during the birth. This continued until finally Talisa screams faded, being replaced by the sound of an infant's cries. Instantly Bran smiled, it was done. He entered the room when his mother beckoned and smiled as he joined her at Talisa's bedside.

"Talisa?"

She smiled warmly, cradling her new born baby. "It's a girl..."

Bran grinned as he beheld his niece for the first time. She had taken mostly after Talisa in appearance but had Robb's eyes. "Have you, decided on a name?"

"Robb and I already discussed that." Talisa said with a whimsical smile. "We agreed, for a girl...Lyanna."

Bran smiled at that, it was certainly fitting.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 20 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya glowered as she stepped out of the room she had been given within the Brotherhood's hideout. The reason for her anger was simple, while much arguing had allowed her to keep her breeches, tunic and Needle, they were stashed in a chest in her room and she wasn't permitted to wear them.

' _Because it's improper for a Lady, fuck that!'_ She thought furiously. _'They gave the key to Beric and I'm stuck like this, I look...ridiculous.'_

She was forced now to wear a green rather fancy looking dress, decorated with acorns. The woman insisted she looked proper and beautiful, but Arya knew that was a lie, she had told the woman so, not holding back.

But all she got for her troubles was the woman being offended by her language and, outraging Arya further, blaming it on her 'worrying male company', as if Gendry was responsible. Not helping her temper was the fact she found Edric Dayne waiting for her outside the room.

"Ah, hello My Lady." He greeted her. "You look lovely."

She growled. "Shut up and don't talk to me like that!"

Edric started. "What, I just…?"

"I'm no Lady and I look stupid, I don't need you standing around all the time either, leave me alone, I can handle myself!" She snapped.

Edric just smiled at her. "Of course you can, My Lady."

Now he was mocking her, furious she turned and stormed away, ignoring him calling after her.

It was only after she had gone a short way that she found herself face to face with Gendry.

"He's still doing it?" Gendry inquired casually, raising an eyebrow.

Arya sighed, trying to calm down. "Yes and I'm getting sick of it, he won't listen, urgh and he keeps following me around like some damn pup."

Gendry shook his head and Arya, already guessing what he was about to say, cut him off. "He is not; if he is there's something wrong with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Nobody in their right mind would be attracted to me, my sister and her friends, even Septa Mordane made that clear, I'm just the plain sister of the attractive and much better lady." Arya replied; without even a flicker.

Gendry shook his head. "That's not..."

Arya quickly cut him off again. "Don't start, it doesn't matter one way or the other, the fact is I look ridiculous, wearing this stupid dress, all these acorns, I look like an oak tree."

"A very pretty oak tree." Gendry replied with a smirk.

Arya's rage spiked again. "You too!"

She shoved him and he just laughed, which only fueled her anger, shocked he would say such a thing, or even lie like that. She tried to attack him, hitting him, he did his best to fend her off when suddenly he lost his footing.

Arya wasn't quite sure how it happened but she suddenly found herself lying on her back, breathless, Gendry had fallen on top of her, his hands pinning hers above her head, the same shocked breathless expression on his face as was on hers.

The strangest part came after the shock wore off; rather than disgust or fear, an unusual, but not unpleasant, feeling of warmth spread through Arya at that point, she bit her lip, suddenly more aware of details in Gendry's face than before.

' _Gods, what am I thinking, what am I doing, this isn't...What is this?'_ She wondered.

Gendry recovered first and got up, off her, the feeling passed. "I...I'm sorry Arry, I didn't mean..."

She just shook her head, refusing his offered hand and standing up herself, brushing herself off.

"Just forget it." She said quickly.

Their timing couldn't have been better, at that moment, they heard footsteps. They both turned and saw Edric approaching them.

"There you are, My Lady." He greeted her, glaring at Gendry. "I was looking for you."

"So." Arya snapped, not liking his glare.

Composing himself Edric spoke. "Come on, the food is ready, it's time to eat."

Arya did not protest this, she was desperate for some proper food, so she and Gendry followed Edric to the Brotherhood's dining area.

* * *

However once again, there was an argument there. Arya had attempted to sit with Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie. Edric had strongly objected, saying she had to sit with 'Proper Company', people more worthy of her.

She had protested, stating they were her friends and she could sit where she wanted, he wasn't in charge of her. In the end however she had no choice but to give in, Beric siding with Edric and she was stuck eating at the top table with Edric, Beric, Thoros and the leaders of the Brotherhood.

They were about halfway through the meal when Arya heard other members of the group had captured someone, intrigued she watched as he was brought in and her anger again spiked. It was the Hound.

"So, Sandor Clegane." Beric remarked upon seeing him. "I never expected to take you as a captive."

Sandor snorted derisively. "Only because your men wouldn't face me in a fight and waiting till I was asleep. Well, now, what's the Stark bitch doing here?"

Sandor had seen her, Arya glared, leaping to her feet.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" She yelled. "You killed my friend, you killed Mycah!"

Edric looked at her, horrified. "My Lady, that isn't..."

Arya snapped. "Fuck you and my behavior, he..."

"Enough Lady Arya, is this true?" Beric said sharply, she nodded. "Then it must be settled properly."

Sandor glowered. "Oh and I don't get a say, I've never even heard of this, Mycah, but then I've killed so many, what was one more!"

"You!"

Beric silenced Arya with a glare before speaking again. "You have a say Clegane, on accepting the charges, or fighting for your innocence."

"A trial by combat, very well then." Sandor replied darkly.

Arya glared, praying for Beric to kill him and to make it as painful as possible. Something which again had Edric reprimanding her for being unladylike, something which she pointedly ignored.

* * *

It did not take long to set things up and soon the trial by combat was underway. Arya watched in desperation as the Hound and Lord Beric fought, she was desperate to see the Hound pay for what he had done.

But that wasn't the only thing on her mind, she couldn't help but feel in awe of both fighters and their obvious skill and strength. While she had learned from Syrio and also had to teach herself after his death, she never had much opportunity to really work on her skills.

But even then, she knew she wouldn't like to face either man in combat.

' _This is, there has to be justice, please.'_ She thought in desperation. _'By the Gods, what?'_

Her shock came as Beric suddenly straightened up from being hit with a punch, his sword now wreathed in flames. Sandor started and stepped back but the battle continued until, to Arya's dismay, with a final thrust, the Hound was victorious. While the sword was taken from him and it was clear he was still going to be a prisoner, he was going to live.

"No!" Arya cried out; ignoring all efforts to stop her.

She ran out, glaring. "You, I don't care what they think, you deserve to die for what you've done."

"The Gods..." One of the women nearby began.

"Fuck the Gods, he is a monster and deserves death, I will..."

"Do nothing, Lady Arya."

She froze, everyone froze and turned, despite his clearly fatal wound, Beric was standing up again, aided by Thoros.

* * *

Later, Arya emerged from her room once again, only to find Edric Dayne waiting on her. But this time the advantage was hers as she emerged clad not in the acorn dress, or any dress for that matter.

She was once more wearing her breeches and tunic, and had been given some new boots by the Brotherhood too, to replace her old worn ones. Needle was secured to her belt and she finally felt at peace. She smiled, however Edric was not so happy.

"My Lady, what are you doing, you should be dressed properly."

She smirked and replied. "I am, dressed properly; and I'll be sitting with my friends this time. All part of my agreement with Lord Beric."

"Agreement?" He echoed, confused.

"Yes, agreement." She confirmed. "In return for accepting the outcome of the duel and not trying to sneak down to kill the Hound, I was given the key to my belongings and allowed to dress as as I please and I get to sit with my friends. Where I belong."

With that she turned and immediately began making her way to the dining area, smirking at what was, in truth a small victory, but for her a victory nonetheless. She was due one after everything that had happened.

She didn't even wait for Edric to try and catch up; happy that at least on a small scale, something was going right for her.

Apparently they'd be here a few more days however, there were still some details to take care of before they left for Winterfell.

That part of the agreement at least had stuck, Arya even offering, in return for them accepting her terms, to try and convince her father to give the Brotherhood more gold and supplies than they had originally intended to ask for.

' _One thing I don't get, one of these, details...how does it involve Gendry?'_ She wondered.

His name had been mentioned in relation to one of the things still to be sorted out. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but could not see any answers coming as of yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Daenerys II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Good luck? he has no chance :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and how?  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like them :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story, another Dany chapter, for some reason I always find them to be the hardest. Still, did my best.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys sighed as she stood, ready to enter into the room that had been set aside as a sort of court for her. It was there she was to preside over Anders trial and pass judgment.

' _But, am I truly right to judge...No, I must, think of the alternative.'_ She told herself. _'I must do this, as I can be impartial about it, unlike the Thirteen.'_

Still, she sighed, worried as she was about to make a decision that could affect a person's life, maybe even end it. As she fretted over that, she heard footsteps approaching. She turned, a little surprised but she knew this person would not likely be dangerous if her guards had let them in. It was the dark skinned woman she saw earlier, presiding over Loghain's funeral.

"Greetings Daenerys Targaryen." She said, bowing.

Daenerys also bowed her head, respectful to this woman. "Greetings...I'm afraid have the advantage of me, I do not know your name, or even how I should address you. I'm am not familiar with your religion I'm afraid."

The woman smiled gently. "I am Revered Mother Giselle of the Chantry. I...there will be time to teach you later about the Maker and Chantry. As for my title, I am referred to as Revered Mother, or Your Reverence, but for me, Giselle will suffice."

"I...I see, thank you." Daenerys replied. "But why are you here?"

Giselle replied calmly. "As I said, if you are interested, I can teach you later about the Maker and Chantry later. I intend to remain with you if you are willing to have me. I am not just a Revered Mother, but also a healer and herbalist."

Daenerys smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I would be glad to have you."

Giselle accepted this and soon it was time, Daenerys made her way through to the main room, ready to face the upcoming trial she was to preside over.

* * *

She sat down, looking around the room, everybody was gathered, her allies, her Dothraki and her new allies. Giselle had joined her as an adviser and sat by her side, along with Ser Barristan.

She noted Xaro Xohan Davos standing nearby too, no doubt having been sent to represent the Thirteen, however she knew that out of all of them, he was the one most likely to be impartial.

' _We must begin now, this is it...'_ She thought to herself.

She focused her attention in Anders, standing in the center of the room, Blackwell and Cole nearby, ready to act in case Anders lashed out, or lost control like he did during the battle.

"Before we start..." Dany announced, remembering. "I understand Cole, that there is something you wish to bring up and, it's something that affects the details of this trial."

Cole nodded. "Yes, there is a spirit within Anders, a spirit of Justice that has been corrupted by his anger."

Anders sighed. "I do not use Justice as an excuse for my actions and you..."

"Justice...no Vengeance, still resides within you and puts you and everyone near you in danger." Cole replied. "But I can help, I can free you from Vengeance, return him to the Fade."

Anders shook his head. "That is nonsense, I have already tried, it cannot be done."

Daenerys shook her head. "What does this spirit have to do with anything. I need to know more."

So they began; informing Dany of the Kirkwall Incident and Anders role, as well as everything leading up to, and following from it that Anders was involved in.

By the time they were finished, many were shocked, more than a few, standing close to Anders, backed away fearfully.

"There you have it, now, we must reach a decision." Blackwall stated. "But Cole, are you sure about this?"

Cole nodded. "Yes."

Anders sighed. "Listen, yes the truth is now known, as I said, I do not use Justice as an excuse. I know what I did and I did it. Justice and I..."

Cole stepped towards Anders. "I _can_ free you from him. I am also a Spirit."

Anders froze at that; there were gasps from the others, Dany started.

"What, what will you do?" She asked, startled.

Cole sighed and explained. "I will forced to return to the Fade, but I will take the spirit with me."

Anders gasped. "Are, are you sure you can do that?"

Cole nodded and was prepared to begin. With a sudden start, Anders gasped and his eyes flared blue and he spoke, his voice distorted.

"Compassion, how dare you attempt to stop my mission!"

Cole shook his head. "No Justice, you have abandoned your mission, tainted by Vengeance, I have come to bring you back to the Fade, to return you to your proper form."

Anders suddenly drew his hands back, gathering a spell. "You will not…!"

"NO!" Cole cried out, thrusting a hand out.

Anders staggered back, with a yelp of pain, caught by Blackwell.

Now standing where Anders had been was a strange being, not entirely solid, it's features clouded by energy.

"Compassion, you should not…!" He bellowed.

Cole however darted forwards and grabbed the being. "It ends Justice, now...We return."

With a final defiant yell, Justice tried to escape but to no avail, with a bust of energy, both Cole and Justice vanished.

"Is...Is it..." Dany gasped, surprised.

Recovering himself Anders straightened up and nodded.

"It is done, Justice is...gone, I am...myself now." He explained before adding. "But there is still the matter of my judgment, Your Grace."

Blackwall nodded. "Indeed, what will you do with him?"

Daenerys sighed as she thought to herself.

"So, we have to consider everything. While you claim to have acted on your own influence Anders...I do believe that perhaps subconsciously, Justice was influencing you." She explained at last. "As you said, that changes little and perhaps his influence was simply in agreement with your own thoughts and feelings."

Anders nodded and she continued.

"So to sum up, you used a magical creation to blow up the Kirkwall Chantry, killing everyone inside and igniting the Mage-Templar War." She stated. "Yet your intentions in doing so were freedom for your fellow Mages, correct?"

Anders nodded. "Yes, but..."

Daenerys shook her head. "Well, having heard everything, I have decided...I will spare your life."

There were audible gasps and shock from everyone, but Dany raised her hand.

"I will spare your life, but you must redeem yourself, by serving me."

Anders stared in shock from this before suddenly bowing. "I...Thank you, Your Grace, I agree to your terms."

Daenerys smiled, she hoped this would help, especially as she still required help herself and still required an army.

* * *

Following the trial Dany faced an argument with the Thirteen but in the end, she was now forced to seek elsewhere. Qarth no longer welcomed her; but she couldn't deny her worries were beyond that, she had spoken to Anders and Blackwell and others from Thedas and this Corypheus. The more she learned, the more she worried. Nevertheless, she had no choice.

"I must get soldiers, an army if I am to reclaim my throne." She explained.

Xaro Xohan Daxos nodded. "I understand, you won't get anything here...perhaps you should try seeking the Unsullied in Astapor."

Dany froze at that. "You want me to seek slaves, are you mad!?"

"Do you have a choice?"

She growled but knew he was right, so, she made up her mind. Despite the slavery and such within the city, it was her best chance yet, so they prepared to head to Astapor at once. They had to cross Old Ghis, traveling by land, mostly due to the fear for the sea that the Dothraki possessed.

Leaving Qarth Dany prepared herself, she knew she still had a long way to go.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Sansa II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, we're back with Sansa and her problems now.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I know, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa stood rigidly, trying to maintain her composure. Ever since her fears began to worsen, ever since Joffrey cast her aside in favor of Margaery Tyrell, it had been like this. But especially now, in the throne room, the very room where that incident happened, the very room where she lost what little protection she had and now found herself seeing dangers in every shadow.

In fact she was surprised to even be in the throne room, surprised that she was still permitted to be here and witness important affairs of state.

' _What is it this time?'_ She wondered. _'What is going on?'_

Her heart began hammering and she swallowed nervously as the doors opened. The figure who entered was none of than the Arishok, the leader of the Qunari that had been stranded in King's Landing for nearly a whole year now.

He was flanked by two other Qunari, all three of them were intimidating as usual, Sansa had never been fond of the massive horned giants, the Arishok being the worst of all.

' _Gods, what, what are they doing here, what's going on with them now?'_ She fretted.

Ever since her chance encounter with one during the Battle, she had been even more terrified than ever of them.

She soon got her answer as the Arishok and Qunari guards stopped at the base of the steps leading up to the throne. Again they barely bowed, the Arishok didn't even incline his head. Joffrey glowered but spoke calmly.

"So, Arishok, you and your people are still here, why?" He remarked.

The Arishok spoke, his tone dark and uncaring as ever. "You know why, King Joffrey Baratheon. We are here until we recover our artifact, the Tome of Koslun. The agreement for our aid in your battle was we would receive direct help in our search."

Joffrey looked outraged, Sansa bit her lip, waiting for the inevitable to happen. But at that moment, Tywin spoke up.

"I understand Arishok, my son handled that affair." He replied.

Cersei shook her head. "Yet, I do not feel..."

Tywin cut off Cersei too. "We shall agree to this matter, but with a certain stipulation...As he made the agreement, it is Tyrion's responsibility, he is the one who shall, directly help you."

The Arishok nodded slowly, something that resembled a smile crossing his face. "That is...agreeable, We shall send for the Half-Man when he is needed."

Cersei; initially surprised by her father's words, smiled at that and replied. "Excellent, we will be sure to inform him."

Satisfied, the Arishok nodded before turning and leaving the throne room, leaving Joffrey fuming and clearly angered. Sansa bit her lip, noting Joffrey had no idea how close he came to being killed.

* * *

Sansa shook her head; she was surprised, she had just been to the throne room, yet now she was being called back. She had a nasty feeling it wasn't going to be good; that Tywin and Cersei wouldn't be there either, that she would be utterly defenseless.

' _Oh Gods, please, please don't let...'_ She prayed fervently. _'Wait, what, what's the point, the Gods won't listen, they never listen...I cannot, I am helpless, alone.'_

She was aware she was trembling, perspiring and, worst of all, she was aware of a churning within her, that could end up with her either throwing up, or humiliate herself by losing bladder control. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself, but the churning remained in her belly as she reached the door to the throne room.

Taking a shuddering breath, she tried to focus herself. _'I...I can endure it, I have to, I am a Stark of Winterfell and I will not be afraid.'_

So, composing herself, she entered the throne room and began to walk down the throne room. A feeling of dread building within her as she noticed that those present in the room were not any of the usual people, but rather Joffrey was there, along with two of the Kingsguard and a few rather rough looking men, clearly soldiers but still made her uncomfortable.

She reached the base of the steps and bowed.

"Your Grace..." She greeted softly.

Joffrey instantly replied, his tone already displaying his anger. "Gods, you can't do even that right. Do it properly, Stark whore, on your knees."

She flinched, shocked at his words, although not his anger, that was lingering from his being prevented from mouthing off to the Qunari. She did a she was told and looked up, freezing as she saw Joffrey aiming at her with his crossover.

"Your Grace." She gasped.

He smirked. "I'm starting to wonder why we keep you here Sansa. You eat the food we give you, sleep in the chambers we provide, you are here, but your family area group of filthy traitors. How do we know you're not spying for them."

"I, Your Grace, I swear, I'm not." She pleaded desperately. "Please, I am..."

Joffrey merely scoffed. "Prove it, call your family what they are, tell us all about how they are filthy rutting barbarians and how they devour the flesh of other men."

Sansa, in response to this, suddenly felt a white hot flame of anger in her belly and glared. She was outraged at him, referring to her family in that way.

"How dare you, my family are not like that at all, I will never lie about them like that!" She snapped. "They're no monsters, you are, I am a Stark and proud to be one!"

Joffrey glowered at her darkly and shook his head. "Stupid slut, fine, have it your way, time you were taught a lesson...Nobody here to protect you now."

She froze, realizing her error, she tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come.

Joffrey merely nodded and the men began to close in, fear clenched at her, but to her relief, they did not do what she feared. What they did do however, was still unpleasant. She cried out as Ser Meryn struck her across the face and all she knew after that was pain, the pain of being beaten by all the men present.

Until finally, on Joffrey's orders, she was taken and dragged to the doors and thrown out, hitting the wall and leaving her with several injuries and nothing but pain over her entire body. She didn't know how long she lay there, sobbing and in pain.

But when she heard footsteps she immediately panicked.

' _No, nobody can see, if they do, if they confront Joffrey...'_

"Lady Sansa!"

She started as she heard the voice and looked up, it was Pod and with him, Lord Tyrion.

"I..." She stammered.

Tyrion shook his head. "Please, Lady Sansa, there is no need, to fret, Pod, take her to get those injuries seen to, immediately."

Podrick nodded and quickly helped her up before guiding her away. Sansa said nothing, but quietly smiled as a surge or gratitude went through her at that point.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Davos II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 23 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: I'm afraid there's a long line for that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's having a hard time.  
enuj1799: Yes, she will appear, in part 2, as a POV character even.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos sighed as he found himself facing the prospect of another sleepless night. He was loyal to his King, a good soldier and was expected to follow orders, but, he was also a father. He had loyalty to his family and a duty to them, especially to his sons.

' _Now, for probably the first time ever, those loyalties conflict...'_ He thought sadly. _'Devan, there must be something I can do for him, but if I try to save him, I defy Queen Selyse and her madness and my King will not do anything?'_

That was the most disturbing part of all this to Davos, Stannis' strange, erratic behavior. He had initially suspected the Red Woman of manipulating him, until he remembered the message Ser Cullen had given him, that Devan had read out to him.

Just the thought of it sent a chill up his spine. _'Could Red Lyrium be responsible, Stannis did mutter something about a song once? But even if it is, what can I do, I can't just go looking around my King's belongings to find it.'_

He shook his head, fretting as he was stuck now, he couldn't think of any way to solve this, to find if it was true. He admitted there was one person he knew who he could talk to and would have access, but he wouldn't do that, it just felt wrong. His thoughts however were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

Not expecting anyone Davos was instantly on edge.

"Come in." He said warily, standing ready, just in case.

But when the door opened he saw it was Matthos, his eldest living son.

"Matthos, what are you doing here?" Davos asked warily, suddenly worried.

Matthos shook his head. "Father, I heard about your argument with Lady Melisandre and her Grace..."

Davos glowered at the reminder, Matthos was one of the many who had converted to R'hllor. But that still didn't mean he was the same as the others, Davos desperately hoped that, this was his son after all.

"Yes, because I'm trying to save your brother's life." David began.

Matthos shook his head. "You are making a mistake, father."

"What?!" Davos thundered, horrified. "Matthos, Devan is your brother, he is going to be murdered and you..."

"He is being offered up to the Red God, he will be one of his chosen." Matthos replied quickly. "Can't you see, this is for the greater good and..."

Davos slammed his fist against his desk, punching a hole clean through it. "You would dare, you would dare treat your brother this way. You are a disgrace to the family, out of my sight!"

Matthos gaped, shocked by this and turned and fled. Davos was horrified at how furious he had become, pulling back his fist. It was the only thing he could do, to prevent himself attacking Matthos instead.

* * *

Davos looked around as he walked through the dungeons, he looked around, the guards, all of them loyalists to Queen Selyse.

' _It's useless, too many guards, I wouldn't be able to save Devan...Not without help and then it would cause a battle and we'd all be dead.'_ Davos thought sadly. _'No matter what happens, I can't save Devan from this...'_

Sadly that wasn't why he was here; he had been permitted to visit Devan, but only this once. After that, the only chance he'd have to see his son again would be if he went to the burning. He approached Devan's cell, the guards glared darkly at him but one then unlocked and opened the door, Davos entered.

He was shocked at what he saw, Devan was covered in dirt and bruises, perhaps to keep him hiding anything, he had been stripped to his smallclothes. His wrists were manacled behind his back, his ankles also manacled and chained to an anchor on the wall. His wrists and ankles looked red, rubbed raw.

Devan looked up, Davos felt his heart break as he saw the dirt covering Devan's face was interrupted by unmistakable tear tracks.

He shuddered. _'Devan, Gods, I am sorry, what have they done to you...'_

He had never seen Devan cry, even as a baby he had been quiet, rarely wept. He wasn't sure what the source of the unpleasant smell was, Devan himself, or the cell, but he didn't care, his only concern was his son's emotional state.

He immediately stepped closer, Devan's eyes were wide, still glistening with tears. The manacles rattled as he moved.

"F-f-father..." He choked out, his voice rough.

' _Those bastards, have they even fed him, given him anything to drink?'_ Davos thought angrily. "Here."

He pulled out the water-skin and held it out to Devan's lips. The boy drank thirstily, only confirming Davos' suspicion.

"Have they…?"

Devan shook his head. "No, they give me food, water. I just don't take it...I refuse, they, they're using it to try and drug me, for the burning."

"Devan…?" Davos gasped.

But it was clear to him, Devan was refusing to go quietly.

"Father, what's going on, they're talking about another important burning, something about...waking the Dragons?" Devan asked, remarkably unselfconscious despite being nearly naked.

Davos bit his lip, before finally explaining the truth about Edric to Devan.

Devan gasped and then, suddenly. "Father, I...I'm sorry, forget about me, you've no chance of saving me, but don't let them do that to Edric..."

"Devan..."

Devan blinked as, to Davos shock, more tears slid down his cheeks. "Please, father..."

Davos bowed his head, but agreed, he stopped at the door of the cell, taking one last look back at his son, certain this would be the last time he saw him, before leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Davos led the small group of loyalists, in whom he gave his trust too, to Edric Storm's chambers. He looked around carefully, nobody was around, he made up his mind and knocked carefully on the door before they entered. Edric was awake and looked startled at their presence.

"Lord, Davos, what is…?"

"Lord Edric, we're here because we have urgent news." He explained. "Your life is in danger, I need you to listen carefully."

Edric looked startled and nodded slowly while Davos began to explain everything to him. By the time he was done, Edric was horrified but instantly agreed to their plan. So, acting quickly they began to sneak their way through the castle.

Thankfully, much to Davos' relief, since Edric was still, technically, a guest, there had been no guards near his room and they didn't run into anyone on the way. As a result, Davos stood, relieved as the loyalists soon sailed away on the ship, taking Edric to safety with them, heading for Essos.

' _I am sorry Devan, I may have failed you, but just as you asked, I made sure Edric is safe...'_

With a sad sigh Davos began making his way back to his chambers. As he did however, he heard a voice and froze, thinking he had been caught.

"Lord Davos?"

He turned and was startled even more. "Princess?"

Princess Shireen stood, she had clearly been awake for some time and curious.

She approached him, finally speaking up.

"What's going on, why did you take Edric away, where is he going?" She asked.

Davos was shocked by this, but then realized she saw them and, knowing how intuitive she is, he told her everything about Edric, about Devan. By the time he was finished Shireen gasped in horror.

"Gods, you saved Edric, but, Devan..."

Davos shook his head sadly. "It's not use Princess, he's too heavily guarded, His Grace won't listen to me, there's nothing more anyone can do for him..."

"No, that's not true." Shireen replied suddenly.

With that she turned and hurried away, Davos sighed, while Princess Shireen clearly wanted to do something to help Devan, Davos knew it wouldn't work. There was simply no hope left.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Sansa III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 24 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's hard, on all of them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's bad, what's worse, seems there's nothing more they can do, we can only hope and pray.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa shuddered and tried to keep the tears from falling. She winced at the stinging pain on her face, she knew she had bruises, too many to count and several on her face. She looked in the mirror forlornly at the vivid red marks, some of them already discoloring, including a harsh one on her right cheek and a particularly nasty one around her left eye.

' _I look horrible...Urgh, why, why do I...'_ She thought in dismay. _'I want to go home.'_

It wasn't the first time she'd thought that, but it was more intense now. She was shocked she'd ever wanted to come here, that she thought it the most beautiful romantic place ever. She missed the North, the purity.

She shook her head. _'I just want to be home again, to see Mother and Father together, Robb training with Theon...To see Bran and Rickon again, find out how Bran's coping with his accident...Oh even to see Arya again, preferably up to her usual antics...'_

She wanted that, yearned for it, so desperately, even the thoughts about Arya as it would mean to her, things were back to normal. Shaking her head she winced again as she stood up, she did not want to draw attention to what happened to her, so she stayed hidden in her room. But she knew Joffrey would shame her soon, would force her to make a public appearance, so everyone could see how disfigured she was.

She knew these injuries wouldn't last, but she was still afraid. She was so deeply shaken she started in horror when there was a knock at the door. But she calmed herself as she remembered, Joffrey and those who did his bidding never knocked, they simply barged in.

"C-come in..." She said, before remembering.

Her fear gripped her again as she waited for her visitor to behold the horror of her face.

She gasped as the figure entered. _'Gods, no, not Margaery…?'_

But it was her, she gasped when she saw Sansa.

"Gods, Sansa, what happened to you?" She cried.

Sansa shook her head. "I...I can't, I..."

Margaery nodded, understandingly and turned, speaking briefly to her guards and closing the door.

"There, we won't be disturbed for a while; now, talk to me, what happened to you?"

With a shuddering breath Sansa shook her head. "I...I don't...Joffrey..."

Margaery sighed. "What did he do?"

"He, he called me to the throne room, after the meeting with the Arishok." Sansa choked out. "He, he insulted my family again, tried to force me to denounce them and when I, when I refused he...he had his men beat me..."

She let out a choked sob before finally explaining the rest of the story. Margaery gasped in horror before, surprisingly, hugging Sansa.

Sansa was startled by this and didn't know how to react. She still couldn't understand what Margaery was doing or thinking, after all she was due to marry Joffrey. Yet despite her telling Margaery the truth about Joffrey and now this, she showed no fear.

"How can you…?"

Margaery smiled gently. "I can take care of myself, don't worry about me. But, we cannot have you staying here. I may have a way for you to escape, to get you out of King's Landing."

Sansa froze at that, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are, are you serious? But how, how would you…?" She stammered.

Margaery smiled. "How would you feel about marrying my older brother Willas, heir to Highgarden."

Sansa went quiet at that; she had not anticipated that; she had wanted to go home. She desperately hoped Margaery would find some way to help her with that. Still, despite everything that meant, to her, to her family, to the Tyrells, but if it got her out of King's Landing, away from Joffrey.

"That, that would be wonderful." She replied.

Margaery caught on to her tone however. "Sansa, I promise, Willas is a wonderful man, he will care for you, and I'm sure you will love him. Trust me. Oh and we must keep this secret."

Sansa nodded and Margaery left, smiling. Sansa felt a tiny thread of hope for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Later, Sansa, her face somewhat healed, was in the Godswood. She sighed as she looked around.

' _The Seven ignore my prayers, but maybe, maybe...the Old Gods will listen.'_

She shook her head and managed to smile as she thought about Margaery's plan, it was her one thread of hope.

She wasn't alone either as Podrick was with her. "My Lady?"

She smiled. "Oh, Pod, I...I'm just thinking...About home."

"My Lady I...I wish I could say or do something to help." Pod said sadly.

Sansa smiled. "It's alright Pod, I...I may not have a way home but...Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I...Lady Margaery has offered me a chance to escape, she wants me to marry her brother, I can go to Highgarden." She said quietly.

Pod's eyes widened then he nodded slowly. "I...That's wonderful, My Lady, you will be free from, from what happened at last...I swear, I won't say a word."

Sansa let out a sigh of relief, Pod looked thoughtful, as if an idea occurred to him, but he did not elaborate on it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Tyrion II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 25 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: She certainly hopes so.  
Thewritter1991: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, if Margaery's plan goes off as she intends it to.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion let out a sigh of frustration as he made his way through King's Landing, heading for the Great Sept of Baelor. He was accompanied, as usual, by Podrick, Bronn and Dorian. As they reached the Sept and began climb the steps Dorian smiled lightly.

"Well, this should be interesting, I expected to see Septons preaching on the streets as I came towards the center of the Faith of the Seven." He remarked. "Yet not one religious soul...save the few Chantry sisters that have found their way here and a Qunari or two?"

Tyrion shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you Dorian; but the Sept hasn't been...productive in that regard as of late. Too focused on politics and their own petty whining...not to mention their constant desire for money too."

Bronn rolled his eyes. "Oh and I thought it was we sellswords who were money-grubbing."

"I'm shocked." Dorian remarked sarcastically. "A religion that seeks something other than offering religious comfort, how unique."

Tyrion shook his head; it was true he supposed; the only religions he could now name, what with the introduction of Thedosian religious, that did not openly seek monetary gain, at least as their main objective were the Old Gods, R'hllor and the Qun.

Still, he was here for a reason, having been sent by his father to meet with the High Septon.

Finally they entered the Sept, it was here the Septons and Septas were found, only some were praying, the others were busy in other activities, including what was clearly book-keeping, focused on the Faith's finances.

' _Of course a religion as large as ours will have money, are likely to have more than they initially think. They do need to keep things under control and make sure they stay on top of their finances.'_ Tyrion noted to himself. _'But this is clearly excessive, so many and clearly it's their greatest concern.'_

He continued on however, this wasn't why he was here. He soon reached his destination and found the High Septon waiting for him.

"Ah Lord Tyrion, thank the Gods you've come." He said quickly. "We...I thought we would meet alone..."

Tyrion shook his head and seemed to make up his mind. "Bronn, Pod, please wait outside. High Holiness, Dorian stays. I find Mages are quite useful when having conversations with people about serious matters."

The High Septon seemed put out by this but grudgingly accepted and so Dorian stayed, sitting on a seat against the wall, smiling. Tyrion took a seat opposite the High Septon while Bronn and Podrick stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Tyrion braced himself. _'Of course, here we go, it's about to start...'_

He knew after all just why the High Septon was causing issue, why he had been sent to deal with it.

He sat, waiting for it to begin, sure enough, the High Septon did not disappoint.

"Lord Tyrion, I need to speak to you about a serious matter." He said. "We are...facing a crisis, we are losing our followers."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how so?"

The High Septon glared; as if angered at being questioned. "How do you think, those heathen giants with the horns, those Qunari are stealing our followers. The followers of the one true Faith."

"Oh and what makes you so certain that your faith is the true one?" Dorian challenged with a smirk. "After all, anyone can claim that."

The High Septon glowered. "How dare you!?"

Tyrion shook his head. "Enough, we could argue theology all day and get nowhere, there is no proof, after all, there are many religions with many followers, just leave it..."

"He blasphemes and those followers are engaging in falsehoods, they must be saved, starting with those beasts who worship trees..."

Tyrion cut across him. "They worship the Old Gods and that's not why we are here, now why do you accuse the Qunari of this?"

The High Septon sat down still glaring and preparing to explain.

"Why do you think? They are going around and kidnapping followers of the true Faith, forcibly converting them to their foul falsehood..." He began.

But Tyrion had decided enough was enough, he couldn't stand these lies and mightier-than-thou attitude of the High Septon.

Seeing Dorian nod, confirming his thoughts, Tyrion snapped.

"Enough!" He burst out. "The Qunari have kidnapped no one, they are doing what _you_ and the _true Faith_ are failing to do. When is the last time you and your people went to help the poor and the hungry, those trapped in Flea Bottom by their poverty?"

The High Septon was taken aback. "Lord Tyrion, that is not..."

Tyrion continued. "It is relevant and you know it. The Faith is supposed to help these people, but have not. All too concerned with your money and your own petty power."

The High Septon spluttered, shocked and horrified.

"Yet the Qun, remarkably, have been out helping, food to the hungry, homes for the homeless, helping the poor, the very things you and your people are supposed to do." Tyrion continued. "These are the very people who have gone to join the Qunari and converted to the Qun, of their own free will I may add."

It had been just as Tyrion expected, the High Septon was once more wasting their time.

"Lord Tyrion, that's, this isn't..."

"The only people to blame for the Seven losing followers are the people running the Faith of the Seven." Tyrion remarked firmly. "You have clearly failed, all of you have failed. If you spent half as much time doing what you were supposed to do as High Septon, in regards of your duty to the people, as you did with these nonsense complaints, you might have made a change."

With that he stood up, as did Dorian.

He turned and prepared to leave; the High Septon called out.

"Lord Tyrion, what are you...You are supposed to help me!"

Tyrion turned to him and replied casually. "I just did, I told you how to resolve your problem."

With that he turned away again and left, Dorian following as well as Bronn and Podrick who joined them outside. Tyrion wasn't surprised at all by his encounter, but the fact _he_ had been the one that had to deal with it, showed just how lowly he had fallen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Cersei II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they sure do.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei pondered matters lately as she made her way towards the Small Council chambers; a meeting had been called and she was determined to make her presence felt. Her father had insulted her with his earlier comments, but she would show him that he was wrong.

' _I am regent, father has no right to remove me, he forgets I am still Queen, I still have power, authority. I will not be sent away, no matter what he thinks.'_ She thought angrily. _'Besides, I have many more ways and means open to me now, all thanks to Vivienne.'_

She had managed to forge trust and friendship with the mage and now had a firm ally. Vivienne's experience with the more dangerous Orlesian Game made her a valuable asset. She had ways to ensure Cersei would be untouchable and also helped her gather important information about Thedas and it's peoples.

She smiled. _'We were right about the Elves, they are where they belong, with the dregs of humanity. The Qunari it seems, are more useful than we thought.'_

She would get to that later, right now, she needed to see what this was about. She opened the doors and entered the chamber. She bit back her fury at noting she had clearly been the last one to be informed, when she should have been the first.

Her father looked up, unflappable as ever. Varys, Lord Baelish; Pycelle, Tyrion's pet sell-sword and mage were all present, her uncle Kevan and Mace Tyrell were in their newly appointed positions. Also present were three other people, people she had not expected to see.

"Cersei, what are you doing here?" Tywin queried.

She replied. "I am required here, as I am regent in case you have forgotten. I should ask what these people are doing here, as I am aware, all positions on the council are full."

There was a stony silence following that.

Finally Tywin spoke.

"They are here as advisers, offering more...wide-spread views." He explained calmly. "Mathis Rowan, Paxter Redwyne and Arwyn Oakheart will not be our only advisers. I have sent a request to Dorne that the Martells send one of their own to also be an adviser."

Cersei shook her head. _'_ _Father, have you gone truly senile, where are our allies, you surround us with enemies, put them in important positions, positions they don't deserve.'_

Nevertheless she replied calmly. "Be that as it may, I fail to see why Tyrion is here, he has..."

She glared at her brother but then Tywin interrupted her and shocked her.

"Tyrion is here as a member of the Council, he has been appointed to a new office, specially made for him. Minister of Qunari Relations, he will be dealing with them and acting as a go-between for us and them." He paused before adding. "If you insist on being present, sit down."

She fought back the urge to snarl at him for ordering her around but sat down. They were joined soon by Joffrey and it was clear they were about to begin.

After a brief pause Tywin spoke.

"It seems we have a brief reprieve, following their attack on us being thwarted these...Venatori had changed their targets." He informed them. "I believe you have the reports Lord Varys?"

Varys nodded. "Yes Lord Hand, from what my little birds have reported, they have joined with that other rogue group, the Red Templars, they are attacking and causing trouble in the Riverlands."

That sent some whispering through the room; but then Joffrey spoke up.

"Pathetic, the Riverlands can't even control their own people." He remarked.

Tywin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Your Grace?"

Joffrey scoffed. "Those Venatori and Red Templars clearly served our enemies, why else would they have been sent to attack us, yet here they are, betraying their masters."

Tyrion rolled his eyes and snarked. "Maybe they are attacking because they work together but _don't_ serve Stannis, or his loyalists, or anybody in Westeros for that matter."

Cersei glowered at the same time as Joffrey; Tyrion had no right to say that and besides, Joffrey clearly had made a good point.

"What would you know Uncle, you know nothing about battle, you proved that." Joffrey snapped. "Besides, who else could they serve if not Stannis?"

Cersei smiled, Joffrey made the exact point, but then her own father deflated it. "Perhaps, someone in Thedas. After all, we have to factor in the news lands especially when these two groups are from Thedas."

Joffrey glowered again, but irritated as she was, Cersei could not deny her father was right.

Seemingly determined to maintain his rightful authority, Joffrey opted to change the subject of the meeting.

"Anyway, enough of matters that are of little concern to us. Let those worthless beasts kill each other, save us the effort." He stated. "We have a more pressing concern, those beasts that are taking over our city, the Qunari, we need to get rid of them. We need to drive them from the city, eradicate them all"

Tywin shook his head. "No, we must deal with the Qunari with care, we shall handle them later, but there will be no further talk of this, is that clear?"

Joffrey went red and glared furiously, Cersei was shocked, this wasn't right. Tywin was supposed to help Joffrey, not this, this was what Tyrion did.

"Father, this isn't..." She paused; composed herself and then explained. "Perhaps we should deal with the Qunari, in negotiation...I have it from a reliable source that they have a unique weapon. If we get our hands on that weapon, we will claim supreme advantage in this war. It is a powder that can explode, they use it on their ships to attack from a distance, they call it Gaatlok."

Joffrey scoffed again, clearly about to make another remark.

Tywin cut him off however. "No, they will not simply hand it over, and we have no authority to demand it from them, they are not under our command. It won't happen Cersei..."

She smiled however, she had already prepared for this.

So she explained her plan.

"Since Tyrion has been appointed to dealing with the Qunari, I have a person who is willing to negotiate with the Qunari, a Thedas Dwarf named Javaris who has an idea about making a deal for the Gaatlok, he also knows just what to do to open up such a deal."

She grinned, she had them, there was no way to deny her now and that weapon would be the perfect bait to ensure they did agree.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Alistair II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh she does, she's just arrogant enough to assume it won't happen.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, she does truly only care for herself and Joffrey, but yeah, she certainly does.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
enuj1799: Well, we can only wait and see what happens, considering how things have gone for the Qunari in King's Landing so far, you can tell their patience is wearing. Well, I might try and slip some of that in, but do remember, they are on opposing sides, Vivienne with Cersei, Dorian with Tyrion.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair let out a sigh as he emerged on deck; he had received word about them approaching their destination. As such, just as Anora had wished, he was now standing on the deck, clad in his father's old armor, the armor that his half-brother Cailan had worn before him.

He also had his father's famous sword and shield with him, but he knew he'd have to be cautious, he was in a foreign country with no means of knowing just what to expect. As his ship came to port and was soon being secured to the moorings, he could see the locals watching them with confusion and suspicion.

The dock hands gave no emotions away as they worked, but Alistair sensed their eyes on his ship.

' _It's the Ferelden flag, they can tell from it we're foreigners, and not ones from that land of Essos either.'_ He mused to himself. _'Well, no time like the present.'_

So, preparing himself he nodded to the crew and, despite some protests, gathered his belongings before disembarking. Despite carrying his belongings like a common workman, Alistair's armor and bearing, something Anora had refined over their years together, made it quite clear he was no commoner, rather a noble, perhaps even foreign royalty. He sighed, that seemed to be inescapable, despite his wishes to blend in at times.

Still he kept himself composed as he made his way across the docks, heading for the main city. As he did so however he paused when he spotted something, a section of the docks, walled off and barred by a gate, within and just at the gate he could see several familiar giants.

He narrowed his eyes, worried. _'Qunari, here, oh this is not good...Sten by himself was bad enough, but when a lot Qunari gather, it's a recipe for disaster for those who don't know how to communicate with them.'_

Shaking his head he decided to try and avoid the Qunari while he was here and instead walked with the crowd into the city. As he walked he looked around, trying to get his bearings, aware he was sticking out like a sore thumb.

Finally with a sigh he stopped someone. "Excuse me, could you help direct me to an inn?"

The man quirked an eyebrow and looked Alistair up and down. "You'll be wanting one of those fancy inns, you nobles always frequent..."

Alistair narrowed his eyes at that, with that one statement he had been told just how class divided people here.

"No, I just seek a place that is warm and comfortable." He replied. "That's all that should be needed."

The man paused, eyes widening, clearly seeing Alistair in a new light. "Oh, um, well, follow me, good Ser, I happen to work at just such an establishment."

Alistair smiled and followed the man, soon reaching an inn that was just as the man described it.

Once he entered the inn, the man immediately went to work, while Alistair approached the innkeeper.

"Greetings traveler, I see you're not from here?" The man said.

Alistair nodded. "Yes, I am, from Thedas...I'm here on important business, there is, things I need to know but first, I'd like a room...I am afraid I only have Thedosian money, but..."

"Fear not." The innkeeper replied. "Just recently we finally resolved that problem, worked out something of an exchange rate...We do have a room available, I can show it to you...It'll cost...let's see...three sovereigns and...seventy silvers."

Alistair nodded and paid, the innkeeper surprised by him not even blinking at the price. He showed him up to the room and Alistair smiled, it suited his purposes perfectly. He set his belongings down, before turning to the innkeeper.

"A moment, friend." He said. "Truth be told, I am King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden in Thedas. I am here on an urgent matter and I must speak with those in charge here."

The innkeeper froze and suddenly bowed low. "Your Grace forgive me, I did not..."

"None of that now, rise, just, please, tell me who I should go and see." Alistair replied quickly.

The innkeeper still seemed shocked as he replied. "Go to the Red Keep, you can't miss it, in fact, you have a good view of it from the window here. You seek King Joffrey Baratheon, the first of his name...but please, be cautious, our King has, has a temper."

Alistair nodded, already forming an opinion of this Joffrey Baratheon. Thanking the innkeeper, he prepared himself before heading out, aiming for the Red Keep.

* * *

Approaching the gates of the Red Keep he spotted the guards there suddenly tensing, readying their weapons. While he wore his father's sword and shield he kept his hands well away from them.

"Halt!" One of the soldiers demanded; Alistair did so which seemed to calm him slightly. "State your business here."

Alistair spoke calmly. "I am King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden, from Thedas, I seek an audience with your King, Joffrey Baratheon, regarding a matter that occurred in Ferelden, involving one of his own people."

There was a glance shared between the guards before they straightened up.

"You better come with me, but no sudden moves."

Alistair nodded followed the guard through the Red Keep; he could help but admit he was impressed, both by the size and the architecture. The guard seemed to notice his interest and grew more relaxed by it, it turned out the guard was quite the history buff and eagerly told Alistair of the history of the many halls and such they walked through or passed.

Soon they reached a large set of double doors and the guard stopped him.

"Wait here, I need to speak with his Grace and the Hand of the King."

With that he entered, leaving Alistair to wait, he reflected on the things he had been told, as well as things he overheard, particularly rumors about Joffrey Baratheon. He didn't like what he heard and was suddenly worried this was a bad idea.

He also reflected on that odd title, Hand of the King. He supposed it was a post similar to the duties Eamon fulfilled for him back in Denerim.

Before long he was called into the throne room, he approached, surprise to see that the King was just a boy, a young man not even in his twenties yet. He was watching Alistair with a haughty expression, one that spoke volumes of his personality.

Alistair was more impressed by the older man standing next to the throne, this, he assumed, was the Hand of King.

"King Joffrey Baratheon." Alistair greeted, bowing politely. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden."

Joffrey shook his head. "Yes, yes, so you say."

Alistair quirked an eyebrow. "I am sorry, I don't..."

"Of course you don't, only an idiot would declare himself King when he clearly isn't, the only King is me and anyone with a brain knows that." Joffrey shot back.

Alistair frowned at that, clearly his earlier opinion was spot on about Joffrey Baratheon, a spoiled tyrant child ruler.

Luckily before Joffrey could proclaim more arrogance, the Hand of the King, whom Alistair had overheard was Tywin Lannister, Joffrey's grandfather, spoke.

"What do you seek, King Alistair?"

Joffrey glowered at that title being used, but Alistair replied.

"I have come on an important mission, Some months ago, there was an assassination attempt against me by an agent of a group called the Venatori..." He explained.

Tywin nodded. "We have heard of this group, why have you come here?"

Alistair replied. "The assassin was from here, from Westeros."

Silence followed that and Alistair hoped his words had some effect.

As it turned out, they didn't.

Joffrey scoffed. "Please, you expect us to believe that. Grandfather, this man is wasting our time, either kill him or dismiss him, I will not have my time wasted by a pretender."

Tywin shook his head, but before he could speak Alistair made up his mind. Despite his frustrations, he proved himself the better man, by turning and leaving, ignoring Joffrey and Tywin as he left the throne room.

He kept his temper under control and was able to walk out, without any answers, but with his head held high.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Daenerys III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it sure could have.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Murdough: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, that's Joffrey's arrogance for you and I don't get why you describe Westeros that way, I mean, there are good people living there, calling Westeros that would be an insult to them, to their home.  
coronadomontes: Had to look up the translation for this, but yes, he certainly did :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, well, Alistair just showed Joffrey how a King is supposed to behave, that's what that was about. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys sighed as she stood on the deck, they were not crossing the sea to reach Astapor, the journey was too far for the Dothraki. Instead they were sailing out of Qarth to a safe landing in the desolate land of Old Ghis, from there they would cross overland.

' _It's not going to be an easy journey, even though I still need an army, my company has...grown.'_ She thought. _'Luckily we were able to get plentiful supplies before leaving Qarth.'_

She did her best to subdue a small smile, the Thirteen seemed rather eager for her to leave, the fear in their eyes certainly convinced her of that. A loud noise got her attention and she really did smile when she heard it. Her dragons were growing, in more ways than she ever imagined, they were much larger now and flew alongside the ship.

At night they rested, perched on various points of the ship, yet always keeping things in balance, to prevent it from tipping.

"I heard whispers of the stories, but to see your dragons myself, truly remarkable." A voice said next to her.

She turned and smiled a the woman. "Thank you, Mother Giselle."

Giselle turned to her, looking serious. "I hope you understand this will not always be the case...Dragons are willful creatures by nature, no dragon can be domesticated."

Daenerys pondered this for a moment, aware of Giselle's gaze heavy upon her.

Finally she sighed and turned back to Giselle.

"Maybe so, but, it is not for no reason I am called the Mother of Dragons, their birth..." She began.

Giselle nodded; her expression soft. "I am aware, I have heard all the tales, heard them from those who saw as well...But that doesn't mean much to a Dragon, especially once it is fully grown. I am not saying it will be impossible, merely, that you must be careful."

Daenerys nodded and then spotted Anders approaching.

"Your Grace, I...Ah, excuse me, Revered Mother." He said, stumbling his words awkwardly, clearly still uneasy around Chantry people.

Giselle merely nodded. "I will take my leave...You are serving your penance Anders, no matter what others may say, I have faith in you. Should you need, spiritual guidance, I am always ready to listen."

With that Giselle left and Anders turned back to Daenerys bowing.

"You wanted to speak?"

He nodded. "Yes, sorry...Mother Giselle is certainly a lot...different from other people in the Chantry I know. But I'm getting off topic, we're nearly there, we'll be ready to disembark soon."

Daenerys smiled. "Thank you, please, stay a while, I wish to talk."

Anders nodded. "What about?"

"Two things mainly...What do you know about Mother Giselle and...What happened to Cole?"

Anders nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, from what I understand, Cole has simply, returned to the Fade, I'm not sure if he'll return, even if he does, I don't know if he'll be the same. As for Mother Giselle, I only know that, following an incident where she chose to disregard orders from Grand Cleric's themselves in favor of proper charity...She has been forced to remain a Revered Mother, despite countless people petitioning for her to be named Grand Cleric, or even considered as the next Divine."

Daenerys nodded, taking this in, surprised, especially at the news regarding Giselle.

* * *

After landing they disembarked, the brief sea journey was uneventful. The Dothraki in particular were pleased to be back on solid ground. Finally prepared they began to travel, on foot or horseback, towards Astapor. As her dragons flew off to hunt, Daenerys rode alongside Anders, Blackwall and Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, I am sorry we have not had a chance to properly talk." She said. "You said I needed to know things."

He nodded. "Yes, Your Grace, I...I know that, living as you have, you may have heard...stories and such, but I felt it only right, that you knew the truth, about your family, about your father..."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, in confusion more than suspicion. "What truth, Viserys told me his version, when I was young, yes, I believed him. But nowadays, I...I do question, but I don't see how…?"

"I have heard of your claims, your anger, you have right to be angry, but you should temper that anger with knowledge, knowledge of the truth." He replied. "I...can guess just what stories your brother told you. I can only say, not everything was true."

Daenerys sighed; it seemed her family wasn't as innocent as Viserys made it seem, she had suspected that. She did not feel it absolved those who were responsible for their deaths, or those she felt were responsible for the war in the first place, like the Starks.

' _But perhaps, knowing this, I will see things in a new light, it might help me make a more...clear-headed decision.'_ She thought before nodding. "Very well, Ser Barristan, enlighten me, please."

So he began to tell his story, to tell her about her family, about the truth of the 'Mad King'.

* * *

They had stopped for the night, left with no choice but to camp in the open plain, there was nowhere really to take cover. This worried Dany as, during their journey, while they had seen nothing, she had felt like they were being watched. Many others apparently felt the same, which only added to her concerns, she prayed that her dragons would return soon, she was certain they were on their way back.

She was currently in her tent, getting ready for bed, aided as usual by her handmaidens, she had removed her Dothraki clothing, which she had worn after leaving Qarth, when they started riding again. They had helped her clean up as much as possible and now, she was wearing the elegant nightgown she worn in Qarth, one of the few items of clothing she decided to bring with her, along with a few others.

Before she could bid Jhiqui, Irri and Doreah good night, they heard shouts and what sounded like fighting.

"What is going on?" She gasped and began to exit the tent.

Irri also gasped. "Khalessi, no, you mustn't..."

But she was already outside and had stepped into a war zone, at least half the camp was under attack by strange armored warriors that seemed to be glowing red. She quickly sent Jhiqui to alert the rest of the camp and looked around frantically for someone to tell her what was going on.

Finally she spotted Anders and approached him, along with her remaining two handmaidens.

"Anders, what is going on?"

He quickly cast a spell, before turning to her. "We're under attack by Templars...but they're unlike any I've seen, worse, they seem to be using...Red Lyrium, rather than the regular stuff, that...cannot be good."

Dany bit her lip, she had heard about the Templars and Red Lyrium through the tales her Thedosian companions had told her. But she had never heard of the two together.

She could only watch in horror as Anders rushed into the thick of battle, the attackers were inhuman in more than just appearance. They seemed to be far stronger than any of her people and when struck, barely reacted to blow save those unquestionably fatal.

' _What is going on, this is not, this isn't like anything...'_ She thought to herself, before a noise made her spin around.

The noise was a scream and to her horror she saw Irri and Doreah fall, bleeding, both had been attacked, injured.

"NO-!" She cried.

But then suddenly she felt a burst of pain as something forcefully struck the back of her head, the world spun and went black.

* * *

End of chapter, things have become desperate for Dany and her allies, under attack by Red Templars and now she's been knocked out, what awaits her when she wakes, only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Alistair III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 29 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, yeah, they are actually learning, the trouble is, not everybody is learning the same things.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, it's looking pretty bad right now.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, I've got more of them.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks; well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and well, we'll need to wait for her next chapter to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair let out a sigh as he walked through the streets of King's Landing. His meeting with King Joffrey Baratheon had not gone well.

' _He is a classic example of too much too soon, Based on the rumors I heard he was already cruel, dangerous and...special.'_ He thought to himself. _'But it seems becoming King at such a young age only...enhanced these traits. I pity the poor people of Westeros, having someone such as him for a King. With him being so young too, his death is likely far off, unless...'_

He shuddered at the thought; behavior such as King Joffrey's would attract enemies, that was certain. He had a nasty feeling Joffrey was setting himself up for assassination, he also did not like the fact that such a ruler was in charge of a city where Qunari were stranded.

He shook his head. _'No way that's going to end well, I can only hope more level heads prevail. At least the Hand of the King seems a steady man, he really must try to get that boy King under control, before everything blows up in their faces.'_

Despite all his worries, he had one nagging problem, he was still no closer to his goal. He still had no information on the assassin sent to kill him.

Alistair began to make his way back to the inn, as he did so he pondered on his surroundings and what he had begun to learn about the city.

' _I've never seen such a drastic class divide among humans before. Forcing all the impoverished into that place Flea Bottom, along with the criminals and other...unsavory elements.'_ He reflected sadly. _'It's yet another recipe for disaster.'_

It was at that point he stopped; as he turned a corner and found himself face to face with a Qunari.

"You are not from here, human?" The Qunari noted.

Alistair nodded. "No, I'm not, I'm from Ferelden in fact. I am here on...business so to speak."

The Qunari narrowed his eyes. "The armor, the poise...You are Ferelden's King, the one the Sten spoke of."

"That's me, yes." Alistair replied uneasily.

"A good warrior, dependable, that is what he said." The Qunari then remarked, before simply leaving.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, that was the strangest meeting he'd had with a Qunari, including Sten.

Shaking his head he sadly noted. _'I will never understand them, no matter how hard I try.'_

Shaking himself of his stupor he resumed his journey to the inn. When he arrived he headed straight up to his room. When he opened the door his hand instantly went to his sword, for standing there, waiting for him clearly, was a man, hooded and cloaked.

"You won't need your weapon, I mean you no harm." The man said in an oily voice.

"Who are you?"

The man lowered his hood as he introduced himself. "Master of Whispers on King Joffrey's Small Council, you may call me, Varys."

Alistair was still wary, but stepped into the room, taking his hand off his sword and closing the door.

He approached the man carefully sitting at the table in the room, just as Varys sat himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously.

Varys smiled lightly. "As you can imagine, my title is a fancy way of saying, spymaster, I know secrets and I know practically everything that is going on here."

Alistair started at that. "You know then, about everything in King's Landing, about..."

"About everything, everywhere in Westeros, and yes...I know about your assassin. You won't find much, he was simply a young man from Flea Bottom, desperate for coin and indoctrinated by the Venatori, who are now very well entrenched in Westeros, with several bases hidden throughout the land."

Alistair cursed as he heard this; so his search wouldn't have produced many results, but the news of the Venatori was worrying.

He sighed. "The more I hear, the more worried I become...Next you'll be telling me...No."

Varys nodded. "Their allies, the Red Templars are also here."

"Just what we need, they're spreading and this, Elder One…?" Alistair replied in dismay.

Varys shook his head. "His identity, that, eludes even me...I am sorry to admit."

Alistair slumped in his seat, it had been too much to hope for, but to hear the confirmation that Varys didn't know still unsettled him.

Still, there were other things he needed to know, and quickly.

"I do have other questions..."

Varys nodded. "Naturally, where shall we begin?"

So Alistair began to ask, to learn more about Westeros, the people here, what the current situation was. Needless to say, what he heard horrified him.

"Yes, we face war, rumors about our King are abound and now Stannis Baratheon, brother of our former King, wages war against us, backed up by the North and the Riverlands. We have allies in the Westerlands, our Queen Regent's family, and the Reach, our future Queen's family. Dorne, the Vale and the Iron Islands remain neutral it seems, although we have hopes for Dorne to join us." Varys summed up after his detailed explanation.

Alistair nodded, while all that worried him, something intrigued him about what Varys said.

"What of this, Night's Watch, what can you tell me about them?" He queried.

Varys began another explanation; one which Alistair listened to in fascination.

The more he listened the more he realized. _'They sound like the Grey Wardens...Not only that, they face troubles, and a new threat…'_

"These creatures, I may know what they are." He said at last. "They sound like, Darkspawn, a threat from Thedas..."

Varys nodded slowly. "I see, well...I cannot linger but I do wish you well, whatever you decide to do."

With that Varys left and, as it was now late at night, Alistair prepared himself for bed, he lay, pondering, worried. But he soon made his mind up and began to form his plans, before drifting off to sleep.

The following morning, after paying the innkeeper generously, Alistair, carrying his belongings again, returned to the ship. He found it all ready, everybody was at work, making sure it was ready to depart at a moments notice, which was good, that was all he had. Once aboard the captain approached him.

"Your Majesty, have you finished, are we ready to set sail?"

He nodded. "I'm finished here, we will be sailing, but not back to Ferelden. We have somewhere else in Westeros we need to be."

He saw the looks they gave him and explained. "As a Grey Warden I have my duty, Darkspawn have been seen and I must lend aid. We sail along the coast of Westeros, heading North, we seek a place known...as the Wall."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Davos III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 30 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, he can only hope.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed he did.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
enuj1799: You've already asked this, I've already answered.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

There was nothing but silence in Davos' chambers that morning. He had not slept at all last night. Despite Princess Shireen's insistence, he knew it was hopeless, nothing could be done. It was this morning that the moment he had been dreading was to happen.

This morning was the time of Devan's burning. He could bring himself to go and be present.

' _My last view of my son is of him chained up in the dungeon, covered in filth, crying...'_ He thought sadly. _'But I'd rather it be that...than to see him being burned to death, to hear his screams...'_

He shuddered, trying not to think about it, but it was useless. Knowing his son was going to die, simply for trying to save a woman from being raped, it was hard for Davos to take but nothing he said or did had made any difference.

He bowed his head. _'_ _I failed, I failed as a father, I couldn't save my son...Now he is going to die. I should have saved him, but he didn't care for his own life. He urged me to save Edric Storm and I did, but it meant he left himself in this position...Devan...'_

Seated by his bed, Davos buried his face in his hand and remained there, almost broken. He knew Devan's death would be the final blow, the thing that would send him over the edge.

He couldn't even bring himself to go and try and make one last stand for Devan, vocally or otherwise. He could only sit and wait in his chambers for the dreaded news to reach him.

He shuddered as he sat, it wasn't just his own sorrow, there were others. His younger sons, his wife. Their sorrow.

' _Gods, Marya...She'll be...Bad enough we lost our first two sons, but to lose Devan too...'_ He thought in dismay. _'It will destroy her.'_

Like Davos himself, Marya loved all their sons, but he knew she doted on Devan, he was the favorite, something his older brothers frequently teased him good-naturedly for. Sitting there, sorrow consuming him as he waited to hear of his son's murder. For that was all it was, a murder disguised as some religious ceremony.

He sighed sadly. _'Of all people to die this way, Devan, he's in such a humiliating state too and they're going to subject him to such shame before killing him. But Devan, I know him so well, he won't let it show, he's brave to a fault, he'll not show his fear, even as they kill him.'_

Memories flooded him as he sighed in dismay. He thought about Devan, how he saw him now.

' _He grew into such a strong young man, but...'_ Davos felt his mind drifting back, to that day, the day of Devan's birth. _'He was so small, yet I remember, how strongly he grasped my finger when I held him...'_

He smiled sadly, such a special day, the beginning of a new life, now cruelly about to be cut short to satisfy some crazed religious zealots.

He continued to fret on how to tell Marya what happened to Devan, he also continued to remember the past, the several moments that brought him great pride. Remembering the day Devan was accepted as Stannis' squire, his son learning to read and write.

He heard the knock at the door and froze, was this it. But no, it wasn't yet time, Devan wouldn't have even been taken from his cell yet. But then the knock came again.

"What?" He called out darkly.

The door opened and Davos tensed when Matthos entered, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Davos snapped angrily. "I'm no mood for this nonsense of your Matthos, come to tell me Devan's murder is for the greater good."

Matthos however shook all over. "Father, I...I, this isn't, Devan is my brother, he, I..."

Davos paused, his anger evaporating, as he realized the personal drama that Matthos had to be facing. His faith in conflict with his love for his brother. Realizing the depth of this, Davos stood and embraced Matthos, forgiving him.

"I cannot, I cannot bear to see it, father." Matthos said sadly.

Davos simply nodded and so they sat together, to await the news of the outcome of Devan's death.

They had been sitting for some time when the knock at the door came. Neither of them moved, neither of them wanted to approach, afraid of what awaited them on the other side. The knock came again and then, the person on the other side spoke, startling them.

"Lord Davos, please, let me in, I need to talk." It was Princess Shireen.

He got up and let her in, surprised by her presence. Shireen entered and nodded when she saw Matthos, he too was surprised and worried by Shireen's presence.

"Princess, what…?"

Shireen shook her head. "There's something I need to tell you first. I...I went to my father's study, to try and find him, to convince him to stop this...While there, I found something hidden in the drawer of his desk. It was a red crystal."

Davos felt his blood run cold. "Red...Gods..."

"I...I saw the letter, Devan had it and it was left behind when he..." Shireen continued. "Anyway, I realized that the crystal was that, Red Lyrium stuff, I, I threw it out the window and saw it shatter as it hit the rocks. That was when my father arrived, he looked...different, from how he looked lately, as if he was in pain, but then he saw me."

Davos couldn't believe it, all this time it had been Red Lyrium behind Stannis' strange behavior, just as he had been warned by Ser Cullen. Yet he had been blind, too focused on feeling Melisandre was responsible.

Seeing Shireen shifting feet awkwardly, fidgeting with the skirt of her dress, Davos noted she wasn't done.

"Princess?"

Shireen sighed. "I...I need you to come with me now."

Davos tensed at that. "What, but, Princess..."

Shireen shook her head. "Please, both of you, come with me."

Davos sighed but nodded and, along with Matthos followed Shireen out of their room and through the castle. They walked for some distance, Davos couldn't help a feeling of dread building within him, why was Shireen being so quiet, especially given what was happening.

It was then Davos realized where they were, at the war room.

"Princess, why are we…?"

"My father wants to see you, it's...important." Shireen replied.

Davos bit his lip but sighed and together the three of them entered the war room and Davos soon realized that Shireen had been as good as her word, just as she said that night he aided Edric Storm in escaping.

For when he entered Davos froze in amazement, for standing there, by Stannis' desk, missing some hair and covered in various burns, covered with a blanket he kept wrapped tightly around himself, but unmistakably alive, was Devan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Daenerys IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 31 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Veridissima: Yup, he is, as for how he was saved, that will be revealed in Davos' next chapter, glad you liked her, glad you enjoyed it and that scene :)  
cronoadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Consciousness slowly returned to Daenerys as she took stock of her current situation. She recalled in shock and fear, the attack by the Red Templars. She had seen Irri and Doreah attacked, remembered the blood, they had been badly injured. She realized it had only been her quick order to alert the rest of the camp that saved Jhiqui from the same fate.

' _Then, then I was hit in the head, after that...nothing. Now I'm...'_ She thought; gingerly exploring her sensations.

She noted it was cold, could hear the dripping of water, her surroundings were damp, yet solid, opening her eyes brought her a dim, almost dark vision of a rock ceiling. She was in some sort of cave it seemed.

She still felt dizzy and fearful, adding to that fear was the certainty she was trapped in this cave. She tried to turn her head but froze as she heard people talking nearby.

"Be ready, as soon as orders come, we move." A voice said, it was rough and had an unusual edge to it.

It sounded distorted, so too did the answering voices, she had heard voices like that before.

She knew now who her captors were and fear gripped her again. _'Red Templars...They captured me, but why...Where is everyone else, what became of my dragons?'_

She tried to move, but froze again as she heard the Red Templars respond, they knew now she was awake.

One of them spoke, not the one who seemed to be in charge however, that was the owner of the first voice she had heard.

"Knight-Captain Paxley, it seems our prisoner is awake now."

The leader, now identified as Paxley replied. "Yes, I can see that."

Fear made her panic and tried to struggle, it was only then she realized the full extent of her captivity. She was indeed lying on the ground in a cave, but that wasn't all. She was tightly bound, her hands behind her back, her wrists tied with rough rope, tied so tight it cut into her skin.

More rope circled her torso, pinning her arms to her sides, secured above and below her breasts. Her ankles, calves and thighs had been tightly bound together with rope too, all of it expertly done.

As a final touch, another rope had been added, secured to her ankle bonds and connecting them to her wrist bonds, the rope was shorter than the others. This meant her legs were forced to bend and she was secured in a tight hog-tie.

She was helpless, but at least had her modesty respected, aside from her wrists, the only ropes in contact with her skin were her ankle bonds, again the ropes cut into her skin there. The other ropes had all been secured over her nightgown.

Her eyes were wide in fear, her dizziness had passed, but that did not help matters, as she watched, watched as Paxley approached her.

He towered over her and she tried to communicate.

"Whnt, lnftmn-" Was all she was able to get out.

It was then she realized something, a large wad of material it seemed, had been stuffed roughly in her mouth while a longer, length of cloth was tied over that, knotted off behind her head, gagging her.

"Silence bitch." Paxley growled as he knelt down closer to her.

It was not an improvement; Dany could only stare at the man, he seemed to be radiating red light, his once rich brown hair was now limp and seemed to be falling out, his skin was pale, his eyes glowed red and his mustache also seemed to be wilting, falling out.

His veins seemed prominent and even they glowed red occasionally. He seemed to radiate malice as he pulled her into a sitting position.

He glared at her, examining her closely. "So, this is Daenerys Targaryen, a mere girl, yet the Elder One believes you to be an obstacle, I suppose I understand why, your ambition, your...dragons."

In spite of her gag, Dany couldn't help but ask. "Mldmr Hnm, whh Hmf thht?"

Paxley glowered at her, ignored her question and continued. "No matter, so we will deal with you, then find your dragons and our master will dominate them to his control, nothing will stop him then...Your feeble Dragons will break under him."

"Nh thmn whn't, nhh dhn't gnhw hnnthnng!" Dany cried out, angered by his smugness and what he was saying. "N fwmhr, Hm'll gnll nhh, Hmf nhh dhn't...!"

She was cut off by a vicious backhand to the face which knocked her to the ground again, her cheek blazed in pain and she was sure it was bleeding slightly.

The gauntlet had broken the skin, but luckily didn't seem to do any serious damage.

"Stupid girl." Paxley snarled. "You have no idea what you're up against, the Elder One is the ultimate power in the world, none can stand against him and live. That includes your dragons...Why, he has one of his own, four times as large, and much more powerful."

Just hearing that sent a fresh wave of terror through Dany, another dragon, if even half what Paxley said was true, it was the last thing she wanted to meet.

Paxley seemed to smile as he continued. "Your dragons will yield to him, as we hold your life in our hands, and we will make sure you suffer, that what is left of your life is miserable and agonizing, you cannot begin to fathom the delicious tortures we have in mind for you."

Dany shuddered at that; any other men, she would have expected to be raped, as well as tortured, but these men, so consumed by this Red Lyrium, seemed devoid of such urges.

Yet that made them all the more dangerous, with no intentions to rape her, or not facing any distractions through sighting her bare flesh, they'd be all the more focused on the tortures, easily increasing the pain.

Fighting to contain herself; she tightened her grip on the sharp rock her hand had closed around when she landed and when Paxley yanked her back to a sitting position by her hair, she contemplated attacking him with it somehow.

But then a fresh idea came to her. Seemingly satisfied with the effect his words had, Paxley turned and walked back over to his men. Meanwhile, Dany decided to put the stone to use in getting herself free.

She began sawing at her wrists bonds, no easy task as she couldn't see what she was doing, at least twice she nicked her skin, making her wince. For once the gag helped her, it muffled her wincing to the point it hid what she was attempting.

"Let's go, we cannot communicate properly here. We'll go outside." Paxley was saying. "The Knight-Commander will send us a message giving us our orders."

With that they began to leave, extinguishing the fire and taking their torches with them. Dany's heart beat faster, she was now in total darkness, blind. This made the process of cutting her bonds all that harder, something that was obvious to her as she cut her hand again.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Dany is held captive and seems to be stuck in a lose-lose situation unless she can cut herself free, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Jon II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 32 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we'll have to wait and see.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yeah, she's in a tight spot, thanks, glad you enjoyed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's not looking good.  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, we can only wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed as he trudged onwards, through the snow, Ygritte on one side, Ghost on the other. None of them said anything, just kept on going through the thick snow and doing their best to ignore the biting wind and flurries of snow. He was on edge, due to Ygritte's warnings, the last two times she had seen the snow flurry like this, it had heralded attacks by Others, attacks which claimed the lives of her family, leaving her as the last one left.

Jon bit his lip at that. _'She always acts so brashly, yet...yet she has lost her parents, her siblings. Perhaps she is, covering her grief behind that bravado...'_

He couldn't say he knew how it felt, he still had his family, back in Winterfell, but he did always feel on the fringe, the outside. His bastard status had ensured that; still he didn't think it would compare. Trying to distract himself from those dark thoughts, he instead pondered on the things he had learned.

' _The Wildlings, they...they aren't heading south, trying to attack us. They'll fight anyone in their way, but they just seek safety.'_ He noted to himself. _'They gathered together due to the danger they faced, the Others, the Wights, they're fleeing, trying to seek shelter either at the Wall of past it.'_

Just the thought of that made him worry even more, he prayed they were currently going in the right direction.

Ygritte finally broke the silence.

"So, Jon, I heard you, some nights ago, mumbling in your sleep about some people, what was going on?" She queried.

Jon started at that, but then sighed. "What, what do you mean?"

Ygritte raised an eyebrow and replied. "Robb, Bran, Rickon, Arya...Who are these people?"

"My, My family." He replied, coloring, realizing he must have talked in his sleep, that night. "It was...hard to explain, almost like, like a vision of sorts."

He waited for her to laugh, but she didn't, just watched him curiously, waiting for answers. Jon then remembered her culture was a lot less skeptical about things like this. So he went into detail, explaining the dream and how he could see and speak to his half-siblings, albeit, Arya with some difficulty, how Sansa was missing.

"I know this sounds totally crazy but..." Jon tried to rationalize what he was saying.

Ygritte shook her head. "Everything has been crazy since that explosion, the skin-changers in the various clans had been getting agitated, they feel a strange pull, almost like another world, just beyond their sight, sometimes they enter it in dreams. It sounds like that area you spoke to your family in."

Jon nodded slowly, perhaps she was right. As they walked however, he tried to make sense of the one thing still bothering him. How could he see and hear Robb, Bran and Rickon so clearly, and they him, yet Arya was difficult to hear, or talk to. He also couldn't fathom why Sansa wasn't there.

They continued on in silence for some while, until finally Ygritte stopped, startled Jon did too and turned to her.

"Ygritte…?"

She smiled at him. "What's the rush, we can take our time you know, we'll be worn out at this rate."

Jon shook his head. "Then perhaps we'll be tired enough to sleep, we need to..."

"To what, hurry back, so we can go back to our people, you to the crows, me to the Wildlings where we just pretend nothing ever happened between us?" She replied, sounding surprisingly angry.

Jon bit his lip. "I just..."

"Oh I know what you were 'just' doing, Jon Snow." Ygritte snarked.

"We've discusses this already, I made an oath..."

Ygritte rolled her eyes. "Which you've already broken..."

"Not my oath to the Night's Watch." He replied exasperated. "My own oath, the one I took personally."

The reason he was uncomfortable about this, was he had also been thinking of Ygritte, wondering if he actually felt that way to towards her. Wondering if he actually cared about her, yet always his fears stopped him in his tracks and now, it looked about to cause an argument again.

"Didn't we already discuss our way around that." Ygritte shot back. "You don't want kids, fine, I take the Moon Tea, everything's good."

Rolling his eyes Jon turned, in time to notice Ghost had gone rigid, baring his fangs, and to hear the faint skittering noise.

Ygritte had heard it too and readied her spear, Jon drew his sword and sure enough, the same grotesque creatures from before emerged.

' _Those beasts again, why now…?'_

He thought about running, but soon saw that was futile, they were surrounded. The taller of the beasts all roared and made noises that could only be their version of laughter. The shorter, stockier monsters immediately charged in to attack.

Jon immediately lashed out with his sword and decapitated the first one. The others roared and one slashed at him with its claws. He leapt back and attacked again, this time only wounding his enemy.

Ygritte and Ghost joined in the battle too, Jon was quick to note that Ghost was careful to avoid any blood from these creatures. When he used his teeth he only did enough to get a grip so he could maul them.

Trusting Ghost's instincts and animal senses he called out to Ygritte, who impaled another of the monsters.

"Their blood, don't let it touch you!

She nodded, gritting her teeth as she avoided another attack, the taller beasts were closing in now and adding to the carnage. Soon Jon found himself standing back to back with Ygritte, Ghost between them, completely encircled and trapped.

He silently cursed, this did not look good, those creatures just needed to attack together and that would it, there was no way they could take them all out, they were outmatched.

Therefore the sound of the arrows was a relief, with shrieks and howls the creatures feel dead. Jon looked around wildly and soon saw the archers, he froze, as did Ygritte, gasping. For approaching them, having saved their lives, was not only her people, but his friends in the Night's Watch too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Eddard III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 33 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Ned sighed to himself as he rode back through the North. The siege of Riverrun had been lifted, no thanks to the Freys who opted to stay in the Twins.

' _I'm beginning to doubt the Freys intentions, especially in regards to the alliance we've set up with them.'_ He thought to himself. _'They claim we all benefit from this, but they refuse to aid us in our time of need. And that man, Hostor Frey, I am to let Arya marry him, it will not end well, I'm starting to doubt if letting this marriage go ahead is the right course...'_

His doubts about the Freys weren't his only worry. He considered what Solas had informed him of at one point and looked around worriedly. Apparently Solas had faced a Demon named Imshael, he had defeated the Demon and banished it, yet, Imshael had hinted at another Demon, even stronger than him, roaming the North.

Ned was not eager to meet it, but knew he'd have to, if he was to have any chance of making his homeland safe, for his people.

He thought about that. _'Solas warned me it would be dangerous, exceptionally so, he has a suspicion as to the identity of this Demon and insisted he must be present when we face it, if we're to have even the slightest chance...He didn't sound confident in victory for us however.'_

He shook his head, trying to suppress the grim thoughts for now and instead focus on what had at least gone right.

They had lifted the siege of Riverrun, at the same time capturing the leader of the Venatori attacking the castle, the same man who had attacked Winterfell, Magister Gereon Alexius.

His son Felix ended up dying in the battle, leaving Alexius a broken man and easy to take prisoner. He remained imprisoned in Riverrun now, under Templar guard.

' _We can only hope he'll tell us more about this Elder One and the Venatori and Red Templars too...'_ Ned pondered. _'I spoke with Edmure, he shares my concerns about the Freys, we may need to think of an alternative arrangement, if what I fear comes to pass.'_

One thing that did trouble them, more than anything else, was the clear division within the Freys. It seemed whatever game Walder was playing, not all his family were on board with the idea. Ned put that thought to the back of his mind however and smiled when he finally saw it.

"Home at last." He said softly.

Riding next to him Robb grinned. "Indeed father, I can hardly wait, do you...do you think…?"

Ned nodded. "Almost certainly Robb, let's go, your child awaits."

Still grinning Robb nodded and they soon continued to ride, making their way to Winterfell. Their return was expected of course, the gates were open, Ned could already hear the clamoring and smiled; for despite all the people present, one face stood out more than any other to him. Cat smiled, her relief plainly visible as he rode into the courtyard, followed by Robb and the rest of the army.

Dismounting Ned and Robb approached Cat who was still smiling, Rickon stood by her side, barely able to contain herself.

"Ned, Robb, I..." She gasped.

He grinned and embraced her, she returned the embrace and he stepped back as she did the same with Robb. Ruffling Rickon's hair, making him pout, Ned spoke.

"We were successful, it wasn't just the Twins, Riverrun was attacked too...But we drove them all back." He explained, sending Cat a careful look, there was more to discuss, in private. "Robb has been anxious..."

Robb bit his lip at that. "Father."

Cat just laughed. "Come, this way."

So they followed her, greeting the gathered crowd, all of them pleased to see them return. Bran was grinning in relief as he spotted them, currently engaged in another lesson with Solas. They were led inside and through until they reached the nursery.

Inside Robb stepped forwards, almost breathless as Talisa, smiling serenely, turned to face him, cradling their child in her arms.

"A daughter, Robb, we have a daughter." She said.

Robb grinned, gently taking the child and cradling her. "A name?"

Talisa nodded. "As we spoke of before; Lord Stark...I, Robb and I feel, it would be an honor, to call our daughter, Lyanna."

Ned smiled widely at that and accepted, overjoyed beyond measure at his granddaughter bearing his sister's name.

* * *

Later however, Ned's joy had to be put to the side for a moment and he needed to focus. He was now in his solar, facing certain matters that had to be deferred to him, or Bran had not yet been able to resolve. Maester Luwin stood nearby, clearly ill at ease about something.

"What is on your mind, Maester, please, speak freely." He said.

Luwin sighed and then spoke. "I am just...worried, my Lord, about this Elf, Solas. I've said it before I know, but I am concerned about the effect his is having on Bran with these, lessons..."

Ned nodded. "I know Luwin, I know, but I can assure, this will benefit us both, Solas is helping Bran and in return, we're learning more and Thedas and it's peoples, as well as possibly finding clues to just who our enemy is, this, Elder One."

Luwin nodded slowly. "I...I see, very well then My Lord, if you think it best. Oh, there is another issue, one that just arrived before you did."

Ned nodded and took the parchment from Luwin, reading it as he explained.

"I am afraid our Dalish Elves had a nasty encounter with a rogue mercenary group, when the war started, I had wondered where they had went." Luwin replied. "Now we know, they're here, in the North.."

Ned sighed in dismay and nodded. "Of all things, first a Demon, now the Brave Companions. What next, that dragon comes back?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Ned sighed, just what they needed the Bloody Mummers, those bandits with their unsavory reputation well-deserved, the last people he wanted here.

It was clear that wasn't all however.

Noticing this Ned sighed. "What else?"

"Dark wings, dark words, my Lord." Luwin replied sadly, handing him a letter. "From Greywater Watch."

Ned froze, fear gripping his heart as he opened it and read, the words struck him, in shock and dismay.

* * *

He was still in that state when, as he requested, Meera and Jojen Reed entered the solar.

"My Lord?" Meera greeted him, confused.

Ned straightened up. "Meera, Jojen, please, sit down."

They did so, sharing a glance before Jojen spoke. "You, wanted to see us, My Lord?"

"Yes, I...There's no easy way to say this, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He told them, haltingly. "I just, I just received a raven from Greywater Watch, from your mother."

Both of them went rigid at this and Meera was the one to break the silence.

"Mother, what…?"

Ned sighed, there was no hiding it. "I am very sorry, both of you...your father is dead."

The effect was immediate, Howland Reed had been Ned's oldest friend and now he was dead, taken by some illness that had left him completely crippled down one side of his body before consuming him entirely and ending his life.

For Ned it was crushing, but even more so to have to deliver the news to the man's children, to see Meera gasp, her eyes instantly filling with tears. To see her tremble with the effort of trying to control herself.

To see Jojen's eyes widen, his gaze distant, clearly in shock, his mouth half open. But there was nothing he could do for them, other than deliver the news, that was what hurt most of all.

He had never felt so powerless in his life.

* * *

End of chapter, some sad news has hit the North, how will this affect things, we can only wait and see. Read and review please.

Just to clarify a few points, in case people are confused, the previous chapter, the creatures Jon and Ygritte were fighting were Darkspawn, specifically Genlocks and Hurlocks. For this chapter, Howland's cause of death is basically meant to be a heart attack, brought on by a stroke. Just to clear things up.


	35. Bran III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 34 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sweet, unfortunately, not all good news.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's hard, but they have to press on, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran bit his lip as Hodor carried him to the Godswood. Right now his emotions were a confused jumble which threatened to overwhelm him. He was of course, overjoyed that his father and brother were back, safe and sound. He joined them happily after finishing his latest lesson with Solas, lessons which, while growing more complex, became more interesting and involved as time went on. Bran was surprised by how much he was finding out.

' _It's incredible, but, not easy...Especially when I…?'_ He thought, blushing. _'I still struggle with it, the thought about Meera and...'_

He still cared deeply for Meera, they had seen each other privately twice since his father's warning. They still held such strong feelings for each other, but knew they had to be cautious, they may not be able to be together in the end, if their duty demanded otherwise. Adding to the distress Bran felt from that, was the fact he still worried about Taren.

He pondered on the Elf who he had seen earlier. _'He acts so calm and cool, but I know he has feelings for Meera too, she would...She said that she loved me. But wouldn't she be better with him, Elf, Human, that doesn't matter, what mattes is he's whole, he can give her things I can't...'_

He groaned and tried to block the thoughts, he hated the idea of being jealous, it made him seem petty, especially given his current situation.

So, resolving to control those feelings and try to remain calm, Bran waited patiently while Hodor carried him towards the Heart Tree. As they neared the center of the Godswood however, he tensed, he could hear a muffled sound, that sounded a lot like, sobbing.

Curious he looked around and, as they reached the Heart Tree, he got his answer. His heart clenched and he froze as he beheld Meera, seated at the foot of the Heart Tree, her knees drawn up to her chin, arms wrapped around him.

Her face was buried in her arms and her shoulders shook, it was clear she was the one crying. The heart-rending sounds of her sobs left Bran feeling equal parts guilty and concerned. Guilty for he felt he was intruding on her grief, but concerned for her, because of her grief.

' _What should I do, should I?'_ He wondered but made up his mind. "Hodor, sit me down next to Meera please, then, give us some privacy."

"Hodor." Replied Hodor softly.

With that he approached quietly, lifted Bran down and sat him next to Meera before walking out of sight. Bran turned to Meera, biting his lip, wondering what to say.

It occurred to him he'd never seen her upset before, or even shed a tear. _'Something terrible has happened.'_

He wanted to help her, but he felt lost, what could he do.

Finally, uncertain if she was aware of his presence, he spoke.

"Meera…?"

She looked up at him, he tensed again, her eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks marred her face, it was clear she had been crying for some time.

"B-Bran..." She gasped, her voice shaking.

He struggled to get the words out, unsure. "I, what, I was just..."

Realizing his intent however Meera shook her head and choked out. "Word just came, my...my father, is dead..."

A fresh was of sobs overtook as Bran sat, stunned and horrified.

' _Howland Reed, dead, that's...Gods, Meera...'_ His thoughts whirled.

He wasn't sure what to do, until suddenly, to his shock, Meera actually leaned into him, clinging to him as she cried uncontrollably. As he embraced her, doing his best to help comfort her, he realized that she came here so nobody would see her tears.

Yet here she was, not holding back in his presence. Startled by the level of trust she displayed, he tightened his grip slightly and wished he could think of something, anything to say, to help her feel better. But there was nothing, all he could do was sit and hold her as she cried into his shoulder.

Maybe that was enough for her, to have him here, but for Bran, it seemed woefully inadequate, hardly a worthy effort in helping her, he felt he needed to do better.

Bran wasn't sure how much time had passed before Meera finally straightened up, wiping her face. She was pale, still shaking, but she looked better, although her eyes were still red.

"Bran..." Her voice was hoarse but not so choked. "Thank you."

Bran shook his head. "I didn't, really do anything."

She smiled and confirmed. "Just being there for me, was enough...I'm sorry."

She was looking at the shoulder of his tunic, soaked with her tears. He shook his head, it wasn't a big deal. It was then they heard footsteps and both straightened up. It was then Jojen entered the clearing and nodded to them as he approached, sitting across from them.

"Bran, Meera, I thought I'd find you here." He said. "So..."

Bran couldn't help but note that, while clearly as upset and devastated as Meera, Jojen was putting on a brave front.

He wondered about that and he thought of the possibilities. _'He must be preparing himself, for what's to come, surely, with what's happened it means...'_

Jojen confirmed his thoughts when he spoke again.

"I...I will have to go back to Greywater Watch soon, I have to take my place as my father's successor." He paused before adding. "It's, it's the way of things I'm afraid."

Bran nodded sadly, for he was aware of what this meant.

Bran looked to Meera sadly, she bit her lip and nodded.

"I will be going too, I...I have to, Jojen needs me." She explained.

Jojen nodded slowly, he knew about their feelings for each other.

Bran lowered his head. "I know, I, I understand. It, it'll be hard but, that's what needs to happen."

Meera nodded sadly while Bran thought for a moment.

"Although, maybe I can come along, to visit, to, pay my respects." He added.

They both smiled, appreciating the gesture. At that moment however, they heard footsteps again and all looked up; in time to see Solas enter the clearing.

"My apologies for the interruption." He said as he walked up to them. "Meera, Jojen, Lord Stark wishes to speak with you in his solar again, regarding, the future of Greywater Watch apparently."

They both stood and Jojen spoke. "I see, thank you."

"Yes, well, see you later, Bran." Meera said.

Bran nodded and watched as they left, his gaze lingering on Meera. He didn't even realize Solas had sat next to him until the Elf spoke.

"I'm sensing you have an...attraction to Meera Reed, yet something holds you back?" Solas queried.

Bran started and sighed. "Oh, I um...well..."

Solas shook his head. "Just say it Bran, what troubles you?"

With a sigh, Bran admitted his problems regarding Taren.

"I see; well, I can tell you right now, you are worrying for nothing." Solas replied calmly.

"What?"

"Taren did, at one point, feel something for Meera Reed." Solas explained. "But he can see how much Meera loves you Bran, he is happy with that. What he felt wasn't truly love, merely attraction, what you and Meera have, that is much more."

Bran was shocked by this and suddenly felt a wave of guilt, regarding his jealousy with Taren. So much was going on he was still in such a muddle, but he hoped to put this right, that could be the first step for him in untangling all these problems he was currently facing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Jaime II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 35 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, they face a difficult time.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime bit back a sigh as he sat, clad in just a towel, was the barber prepared to shave him again.

"I was shaved only a few days ago?" He remarked.

The man who seemed in charge of maintaining his appearance, apparently some sort of Chamberlain nodded.

"Yes, for your private audience with her Radiance." He explained in that ridiculous accent of his. "But this will be before the entire court, you have stubble, it must be removed, also, sideburns, half an inch."

The barber got to work and Jaime rolled his eyes. _'They take everything so seriously here.'_

He and Brienne had kept mostly to the chambers they had been provided, occasionally meeting with Celene, the two of them sharing history of their lands and such together, learning what they could from each other.

Jaime couldn't deny he was impressed with Celene, while his disgust for Orleasian culture intensified. There was something about Orlais that made him uncomfortable.

' _Brienne, she has to go through this ridiculous routine too.'_ He noted; biting his lip as he thought about her.

It was strange, they had spent their time imprisoned goading each other, then came the silence, now they seemed almost...companions. Two strangers lost in a strange land, no wonder they drew closer. But that wasn't what disturbed him.

What disturbed him most was the dreams he had been having, dreams he used to have regularly, and about Cersei. But now, now Cersei was gone from his dreams, to be replaced with, of all people, Brienne.

What disturbed him about it was he felt no revulsion or pain, leaving him even more confused. Just thinking about Brienne reminded him of those dreams, and of the fact she was here, in the same room.

It was a large room, divided by a velvet curtain which now separated the side he was in, from the side Brienne was in. At most, he could make out shadows, Brienne's being unmistakable. A woman who seemed to serve the same purpose for Brienne that the Chamberlain served for Jaime could be heard.

"Maker's breath, the amount of material required alone." The woman was saying in a high-pitched Orlesian accent. "This is unheard of in Orlais, a woman this...size."

Jaime grimaced, both trying to smother his rage at how the woman was talking about Brienne and trying not to let the accent get to him. The Chamberlain then spoke, distracting him.

"Good, that will do, if Ser would clean up, then come over here." He remarked. "I have taking the liberty of procuring some garments suitable for him, if he will, please, choose."

Jaime cleaned his face and stood, walking over to the clothing set out on various stands.

' _His accent's just as bad...'_ He noted, as he observed the clothes, surprised. "Red and gold?"

The Chamberlain nodded. "Your family's colors, correct, Her Radiance herself informed me."

Jaime nodded, before selecting the outfit which pleased him most and pulling it on, discarding the towel.

It was then the curtain was pulled back and the woman, dressed lavishly, approached them, followed by Brienne, clad once more in a dress and looking very uncomfortable.

He overheard the woman talking to the Chamberlain. "Well, I tried, but there's no hiding this woman's…warrior, status."

"It will suffice. "The Chamberlain replied. "Now, both of you, this way, masks."

They shared a look, startled.

Brienne was the one to voice their question. "Masks?"

"Yes, you will be joining the court for this, you must be like them, we all wear masks." The Chamberlain explained before gesturing to a sideboard, upon which were several masks in varying shapes, sizes and decoration.

The woman then spoke. "Simply pick the mask you find most suitable, put it on, then follow us."

Jaime shared a look with Brienne again before stepping forwards and, after careful examination, picked one of the masks and placed it on his face. It seemed to fit well, Brienne did the same, seeming more self-conscious than ever.

They made their way out of the room, following the Chamberlain and his female companion as they headed for the grand ballroom. On the way they were given instructions on the proper approach but even while listen to that, they could hear the comments from the other Orlesians as they passed.

They were mainly disparaging comments about Brienne, again Jaime felt a surprising rage fill him at that.

Looking back he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he ended up reaching out and taking her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Even with her mask covering most of her face, it was obvious she was blushing, before responding in kind.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He merely nodded, surprised at how he felt. Normally, when with Cersei, he sometimes felt the need to overcompensate, to be exactly what she wanted. But with Brienne he didn't feel that. He still wanted to change, that Lyrium dream had etched that into his mind. But with Brienne he realized he could be himself.

Reassured by that he managed to school his features and focus. Brienne did the same and together they walked down the ballroom towards where Empress Celene sat, they bowed, as taught and then made their way to their table, sitting down and, once everyone was seated and Celene gave a small speech, they began to eat.

The meal was interrupted however when Celene stood again and all eyes turned to her.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, it is with deep regret that I must announce a state of emergency in Halamshiral. Dangerous forces, either allied with the Grand Duke, or acting on their own accord, have occupied the city." She explained.

Whispering began immediately but stopped as Celene continued.

"However, we cannot allow this to go unchecked." She continued. "We will prepare to go to war against these forces and drive them out, even if it means we must reach an accord with the Grand Duke. For these forces are clearly part of a larger army. Therefore we must ready our own and strike back, our first target, is their base in Halamshiral."

There were murmurs of approval and applause from many as Celene sat, the feast continued, only now the tone of conversation was different.

Later, with the music audible in the background, Jaime let out a sigh as he stood on the balcony, along with Brienne. As soon as the music started and the ballroom filled up with people looking to dance, Jaime knew Brienne would become a target.

He quickly made up some excuse, getting them out of the ballroom. As they stood Jaime removed his mask and leaned on the railing.

"A long day."

Brienne nodded, doing the same. "I never thought I'd find a place I hated, more than here...It seems there is one place in Thedas where, women like me aren't regarded highly."

Jaime nodded. "I know what you mean...I just, the sooner we find a chance to return home, the better."

Brienne didn't say anything, but Jaime could see that she agreed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Briala II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 36 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it's part of Orlesian culture, their scheming and all, they hide their faces to make it harder to read them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Not really, just practicality, they were told that was his house colours, so they got garments in those colours. Orlesians respect no one but their Empress, notice the way they were acting the whole time around Jaime and Brienne, remember what I said about Orlesian accents and the condescending attitudes they have are blatantly obvious.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala was shocked, no, horrified, by what she had heard. She took this moment, certain nobody could see her, and slipped out of the ballroom. She had been present, standing at the back with the other Elven servants, blending in and listening. She heard Celene's speech, knew now her plans.

' _She, how could she…?'_ She thought in dismay. _'I know she could not publicly make such a declaration yet, but...She didn't even hint, there was no sign of it in her eyes...'_

Briala felt her own eyes stinging as she recalled Celene's iron expression; the promised hint of what was to come. The very same eyes that had looked so deeply into her own, held such promise, such love.

Yet in a heartbeat, that had vanished. _'_ _She...betrayed me, I asked her, pleaded with her, to save the Elves of Halamshiral, they are in danger from these forces. But she intends to attack the city, to raze it to the ground if needs be...With no concern whatsoever for the Elves there.'_

The very thought of it turned her stomach and she fought to maintain her composure. There were still a few people milling around. Right now she had no choice, there was someone she had to see. So she began to make her way back to her personal chambers.

She managed to thankfully make her way into her chambers without being seen. She considered what the two Westeros people must think now.

' _Are they...do they accept this, or are they justifiably angered as well?'_ She wondered. _'No, more than likely they don't care one way or the other. They just want to return home, I wish them well in that. Before I would have Celene would grant them passage home, without a doubt. Now, I know she cannot be trusted.'_

Eyes still stinging at Celene's words, how she had lied to her, Briala quickly changed her clothing, once more donning her armor and daggers. Once dressed she made sure her door was locked; and then, taking a moment to mentally prepare herself, she opened up the secret passage and began to make her way through it, heading down to the city itself.

Once there she stuck to the shadows, an easy enough task in the city at night. Making her way through the streets she headed for her intended destination, the Elven Alienage. She had an important person to meet there; the only one who could possibly help her in this mess.

She paused and sighed. _'I had such high hopes, I saw Celene as the light that could end our darkness. But he knew, he knew just what she was, while I was blind...Now I have to go and admit that.'_

Squaring her shoulders however she pressed on, entering the Alienage.

Entering the Alienage the difference from it to the rest of the city was immediately obvious. The place was run down, walled off from the rest of the city and crumbling. Briala skirted around a few dubious large puddles on the unpaved ground and began searching for the person she came seeking.

' _Look at them all.'_ She thought sadly. _'So many, downtrodden, their spirits crushed...It isn't right, another broken promise by Celene...'_

Celene had promised to end this suffering, she had not. Briala shook her head, looking around at the Elves, many of them desperate. More than a few eyed her warily, with disgust. She wasn't surprised, her clothing and general appearance proved she lived in the Palace while they wallowed in slums.

She wished she could show them she shared their plight, she wanted to help. _'But what help have I given them, nothing.'_

Still full of self-pity and doubt, Briala barely noticed the familiar figure standing waiting for her, beneath the Vhenadahl. She started when she saw him. He was unlike any Elf in the Alienage, just the Vallaslin on his face could attest to that.

His features were more prominently Elven than even the Elves around him, than even Briala herself. He was smiling serenely, waiting for her to approach, toying with his staff. Approaching the mage, Briala felt all the confusion and guilt she felt bubbling up inside her and fought to push it back down.

She stopped before him and spoke softly.

"Andaran Atish'an, Felassan." She greeted the Elven mage.

Felassan merely smirked. "Briala, so, you've come at last...I thought you'd be seeking me, after the incident in Halamshiral."

Briala raised an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

"Of course, as well...many other things." He replied. "So, am I to assume then, you've woken up?"

Briala didn't say anything for a while; sensing her unease, Felassan led her away from the Tree of the People and to a quiet corner where it was less likely they'd be overheard.

Finally she spoke. "It is as you said; Celene just made an announcement, based on _my_ reports and the reports of two foreigners, that she intends to attack Halamshiral and destroy those who have occupied it. Regardless of the cost to innocents, especially the Elves living there."

"Troubling words indeed." Felassan replied. "Especially as they go against our policies of freeing our people...That is after all, our most important goal."

Briala sighed, as if she needed reminding of it.

"But to achieve that goal, we must...sacrifice, even if that means, dealing with a conflict of interest." He continued. "We may need to...cut off, sentimentality."

Briala felt herself squirming slightly at his words, she knew what he meant. She knew, if it came down to it, she'd be faced with a choice, her love for Celene, which now seemed to hurt almost as much as Celene's betrayal, or her fight for the freedom of her people. As things stood, she could not see any way she could have both.

* * *

When she returned to her chambers and changed again, unlocking the door, her mind was whirling. She and Felassan had spoke for some time after that, in which he revealed he may know something that would aid them, if they used it right. He had whispered one word to her, before she left. A word that even now, would not leave her mind.

Eluvians.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Jaime III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 37 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as he made his way to the palace bathhouse; he had been shown it by the Chamberlain when he made a request about somewhere he could bath, in private and be able to relax. The Chamberlain had been as disdainful as ever, but showed Jaime nonetheless.

The bathhouse was large and divided into two section, one featuring larger tubs and such that were considered public areas. Then the private areas, the tubs were smaller but still large and latticed off.

After yet another day spent in the Orlesian court, witnessing their day to day lives and schemes, all the while getting more information for Celene, sharing his own with her and trying to find a way for him and Brienne to get home, Jaime felt unclean.

' _Just being in that toxic atmosphere makes me feel unclean.'_ He thought angrily. _'King's Landing and it's Game is nothing compared to this. I just want to get in that bath and wash the stains of the Orlesian court away.'_

So worked up was he that he simply entered the private section of the bathhouse, choose one and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, without bothering to look or listen first. He began to undress, stashing his clothes in the small cubicle set at the side of the latticed area and, once he had done so, he began to make his way to the bath.

The tub was full, the water clearly hot, the steam rose and just looking at was enough to make him feel warm. He began to approach, only to hear a gasp and froze. Looking up he saw he wasn't alone.

Standing there, trying to cover herself with her hands, blushing furiously, was Brienne. Instantly Jaime felt his own face heat up and his body reacting, he bit his lip, uncertain. It was clear Brienne had the same idea he had.

"Brienne..." He choked out.

Still blushing she looked away. "I, I just thought I'd…"

He nodded slowly. "Me too..."

The uncomfortable silence remained; yet neither of them left, despite their shock at each other's presence. It was strange for Jaime, especially how his body had reacted to seeing her, another thing that disturbed him, especially after having more of those dreams.

Yet now, here they were, in an Orlesian bathhouse, both clearly having had the same idea. Jaime was certain he couldn't feel more awkward if he tried. Despite himself, Jaime felt his gaze pulling back to Brienne.

' _This isn't, what am I…?'_ He wondered but then froze.

He was not prepared for what he saw when he finally beheld her properly, without her clothing. It was not the usual things a man would notice on a woman, in Brienne's case normally to mock her. No, what he saw was something which had a profound effect on him.

What he was seeing was Brienne's back, she had turned away, on her back, a myriad of deep welts, scarred into her flesh, many of the intersecting with each other, also, here and there were visible burns, when she turned around, he was so transfixed he couldn't look away.

He could see her eyes widen, see her blush and shift; but even her front hadn't been spared, whip lashes had struck there too, and there were even more burns, on her belly, her legs. It was then he saw her chest and froze.

' _What in the seven hells!?'_ He thought enraged.

For there, on her chest, burned into her sternum was some kind of mark, branded into the flesh, a mark which he guessed was their torturers symbol.

Just the sight of it enraged him. _'Those bastards, if I could I'd gut every one of them and hang them from the walls…!'_

It was only then he realized just what he was thinking and was confused.

"Jaime..." Brienne whispered.

He realized he had practically been starting at her and quickly averted his gaze. "Sorry."

He retreated into his thoughts, still confused by his reaction. _'What is the matter with me, such, such anger, at how Brienne was treated...Yet, I would've reacted that way for a friend no doubt, but it was still, so strong...'_

He knew his rage was stronger than that he would have felt for a friend. He couldn't understand it.

Glancing back in Brienne's direction he saw her trying to cover herself again; only to realize it was more her injuries she was trying to cover. She was clearly self-conscious about them, he recalled how she had shied away from him looking at them.

He knew he had to reassure her. "Brienne, it's alright...I can understand your...concerns about, what they did to you. But there will be justice for this, I believe that."

Brienne nodded. "I know but, you _understand_?"

"Yes, you're not the only one they tortured remember, Briala...Me..." He replied, gesturing to his own burns, his own scars.

Brienne bit her lip but then nodded. "Ah, yes, of course..."

There was another pause and then Brienne finally spoke again.

"Jaime, I think perhaps, we better make use of the bath, before it goes cold."

He laughed but climbed in, the bath was still hot. As she also climbed in he explained.

"No danger of that." He shook his head. "I got the full lecture from that Chamberlain, don't know quite how they do it, but they have a method to ensure the baths stay heated at all times."

Brienne raised an eyebrow at that but then nodded. "I see."

They lapsed into silence again, savoring the warmth and began using the bath. As they did so, Jaime couldn't help but wonder at his current position. Here with Brienne, he couldn't fathom it, how he somehow ended up becoming so comfortable around her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	39. Hawke II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 38 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke glowered as he rode onwards, despite some initial alarm at the sight of their army, the people of Braavos had been reassured that the army was no threat to them, they were in fact aiming to attack elsewhere.

Hawke spoke with those in charge at Braavos and gave his reasons for it, to his surprise they were not only accepting, and therefore less likely to warn their intended targets, but also put some of their own mercenaries at his disposal.

' _So our army grows, we crossed the waters that separate Braavos from the rest of Essos, now we march.'_ He noted to himself. _'Quite the army too, Seekers, Templars, Mages, Braavos mercenaries...Plus our own mercenaries.'_

He looked around at their force, in all they numbered around a legion in strength. Hawke was riding up front, guided by those who knew their destination. Varric rode alongside him, as did Isabela, Cassandra, Leliana and Iron Bull. Iron's Bull's Chargers were right behind them and the rest of the army, in formation, followed.

Hawke glared darkly as they rode on. _'Corypheus, I know not how you survived, but Elder One or not...You will regret the day you crossed me in this manner.'_

He swore, not matter what it took, he would save Merrill, save Merrill and see Corypheus pay.

It did not take them long, once they caught their first glimpse of Astapor, the first of the three cities in Slavers Bay, to approach it. Either they had been expected for some time, or had seen their arrival and had reacted quickly. For when they approached the walls, they found the gates shut tight and city ready for battle.

Leliana sighed upon seeing this. "Guess they want to do things the hard way."

Cassandra nodded. "Indeed, everyone form ranks, make preparations, this is going to be a siege."

The word was passed through the army and they began to set up their camp and battle lines, meanwhile, seeing the flag atop the wall, signaling a parley, Hawke took Varric and Iron Bull with him and rode forwards.

They stopped, outside the range of the archers, although Hawke knew, if necessary, he could use his magic to shield them. What the people on the city walls didn't know of course, was they were now in range for Varric to take a shot at them with Bianca.

"Just give the word Hawke and I'll do it." Varric whispered.

Hawke nodded. "We'll see what happens, wait for my signal."

The Dwarf nodded and before long a man appeared on the walls, above the gates, clearly a figure of authority in the city as he glared down at them.

No doubt he thought he could intimidate them, but Hawke frankly found this man as intimidating as a fly.

"Intruders, you have no business here!" The man bellowed. "How dare you attempt to attack us in this manner."

Hawke merely shook his head, feigning nonchalance. "Your manners are certainly...lacking! Who are you!?"

Glowering the man replied. "I am Kraznys Mo Naklos, master of this city, you dare attack us, invaders, you should leave now, we will not permit any to ruin our great work!"

"Great work, oh, I'm sure, you're nothing but miserable slavers!" Hawke replied in disgust. "I care not for your work, or your attitude. I am here to save the one I love most, stolen from me by that filthy beast Corypheus and hidden in Slavers Bay, I have it on good authority she is here, in Astapor!"

If anything, after Hawke's speech, Kraznys seemed even more outraged. "You worthless cretin, how dare you, show such disrespect to the Glorious Elder One!?"

Hawke tensed at that. "What did you say?"

"The Glorious Elder One, a God among men, he has brought us true prosperity, expanded our business further than ever before and ensured we triumph.!" Kraznys ranted.

Hawke was incensed by this. "You serve a beast who would enslave all, you sell people for money, you are a miserable wretched creature, it's going to be a real pleasure, killing you. Varric!"

Varric responded at once, firing Bianca and killed the man next to Kraznys, panicking the man. Satisfied Hawke led Varric and Iron Bull back to their battle lines, it was time for the siege to begin.

They immediately began their siege, the Mages launching spells at the walls, they hadn't been able to bring siege engines, so had to make do with their surroundings, crafting sieges engines from scratch.

Occasionally, the Templars and Seekers would make brief forays towards the walls to attack with archers. But these attacks were always reciprocated and they were at risk, they were already outnumbered, yet for some reason the enemy did not come out to attack.

' _They stay behind those walls and do nothing, it's clear magic is protecting them, or our Mages would have blasted the walls down by now.'_ Hawke noted to himself.

It took a whole day for the siege engines to be made, after that they were used, but to little effect, it was clear, whatever magic protected the walls was strong.

Their attempts all failed, the siege became protracted and soon lasted another two days. On the fifth day, with it being clear the defenders must have substantial food supplies, and with no progress in sight, a war council was called. Hawke sat at the head of the table, with his allies all seated around.

"Well, the gates and walls still stand, this magic protecting them, whatever it may be, is clearly the work of Corypheus." He stated.

Cassandra nodded. "Indeed, but we must break through...If we…?"

Hawke didn't want to consider that, the siege had been going on for days, they knew why he was attacking.

Leliana shook her head however. "I doubt that is the case, they'd make a show of it, taunt us with it."

Isabela agreed. "I'm with Sister Nightingale here. Merrill's alive Hawke, I know it."

Hawke sighed but then thought for a moment. "Do we have any good news?"

"Yes actually, our numbers have just increased." Iron Bull revealed. "One of the guys on their side defected to us."

It was then the man entered the tent, Hawke decided to see just how loyal this man was.

The main problem was however, now that they had the Stormcrows, led by the newly defected Daario Naharis, they still weren't any closer to finding a way to break into the city. It was then Cassandra noticed something.

"Where has Varric got to?"

This prompted said Dwarf to enter the tent. "Don't worry Seeker, I'm right here. I was doing a little snooping, or, scouting I guess you'd call it here."

"And?" Cassandra snapped.

Varric sighed dramatically. "Always one to spoil the mood, huh? Alright then, I've found a way into the city…trouble is, it's not large enough for a whole army. But it might prove useful, a way to, get the whole army, inside."

Hawke was intrigued and immediately requested that Varric tell them what he had discovered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 39 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
The writter1996: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed as he approached the area he had seen earlier. It was now night, in their arrogance, the defenders hadn't posted many sentries.

' _Which is of course a bonus for us, thanks to the Stormcrows we now know exactly what the interior of the city is like.'_ He noticed. _'Well, time to move in, luckily we stand a very small chance of being seen.'_

With the lack of proper sentries and the darkness of night aiding them, Varric led Leliana and a small unit of scouts towards the way inside he had seen, although certainly not the most conventional route.

"Why did I even suggest this..." He muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for him, Leliana clearly possessed greater than normal hearing.

"I do not see a problem Varric." She stated. "We need to take down the city, this is our best way in."

Varric rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that Nightingale, I mean, alright it's not open, but the gates are certainly a much more attractive option."

Leliana just smirked as they reached the way into the city that Varric found. Said entrance was a tunnel, covered by a flimsy storm drain, in short, the entrance to Astapor's sewers.

Leliana merely commented. "Maybe so, but it isn't an option, now, come, it won't be that bad."

"It's a sewer; it'll be worse." Varric grumbled.

Nevertheless they got to work, removing the storm drain with little noise. It was so worn it simply came away in their hands.

As they entered, Varric wrinkled his nose as the pungent odor of the sewers filled his nostrils.

"Seriously, maybe I should have looked harder, found some other way." He remarked.

Leliana sighed. "Varric enough, you know there is no other way, we take this route, we get inside, we open the doors. It's our army's best chance, Merrill's best chance."

Varric sighed but nodded. "I know, I known...Let me tell you this though, I ever have to find a secret way into a place we're besieging again, I'm choosing a more fragrant entrance."

Leliana laughed softly at that and shook her head. The other scouts remained ready as Varric and Leliana led the way. They were soon deep within the sewers when they were faced with their first difficulty.

"Great, the sewers are a maze...How are we gonna find out which way to go?" Leliana wondered aloud.

Varric smiled lightly. "Relax Nightingale, we'll figure it out..."

He looked around, something didn't seen right. Seeing his glance, Leliana nodded, confirming his suspicions, they were being watched. He cautiously pulled Bianca and readied her, Leliana readied her bow, notching an arrow.

The scouts readied their weapons too, all of them moved quietly, keeping their eyes and ears open, looking around cautiously for whatever was watching them.

It was when Varric heard the familiar tell-tale hiss that he realized just what had taken over the Astapor sewers.

He also heard where they were coming from. "Everyone, heads up, to the left!"

They turned quickly, all armed with bows opened fire, they killed their targets, but the enemy were still numerous. The attackers were several small, lizard like creatures with mottled skin, wide dark eyes and circular mouths, showing circular rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

Varric shook his head. _'Of all things, it had to be this, Deepstalkers.'_

The Deepstalkers began to swarm towards them as they desperately fought back. Alone Deepstalkers were hardly a threat, yet they always attacked in swarms, their sheer numbers overwhelmed their prey.

"Of all the..." Leliana growled.

Varric opened fired again and shook his head. "We must have found the nest, they're all coming from there."

"Any ideas?"

Varric squinted through the darkness, he could just make out the nest. "Just one!"

With that he pulled out a bolt, separate from the ones he had been firing beforehand. Notching it into place he took aim, waiting as the others slaughtered some more Deepstalkers. Finally, he saw his chance and took it, firing the bolt at the nest. It soon struck and exploded, demolishing the nest.

"Gotcha!"

They fought onwards, finally killing the last of the Deepstalkers.

They quickly moved away from the site and Leliana shook her head.

"Well, so much for stealth." She muttered.

Varric smiled. "I think we still have a chance...Considering the thickness of the stone."

Leliana sighed. "I wish I had your optimism."

Finally they progressed onwards, constantly wary now, waiting for the occupants of the city to ambush them. However Varric was right, for they finally reached a place they could emerge from the sewers, when they did so, they found nobody waiting for them.

"Perfect, let's go." Varric whispered.

They slipped out of the sewer and into the shadows. They were roughly in the middle of the city and had to find their way to the gate winch.

Leliana looked around. "Most of their soldiers are patrolling the streets, some may be hidden, this will be difficult, but I believe we can make it."

Varric nodded. "Well, no time like the present, let's go."

So they immediately began to proceed to their target, using the shadows and buildings as cover. As they made their way through the city, they noticed one or two men that clearly weren't locals.

"Probably Venatori agents." He muttered.

Leliana nodded, it seemed they were on the right track. Finally, after a few close calls, they finally reached their destination.

Varric approached the gate winch and nodded.

"Alright, this is gonna draw a whole lot of attention." He muttered. "Cover me."

The scouts and Leliana quickly took up defensive positions. Meanwhile Varric got to work, working on the gate winch, opening the gates. He could hear the skirmish behind him and knew they had been seen.

However it was too late for the defenders, the gates were open and, with a blast from their war horn, Hawke and his army charged in, the battle was now to being in earnest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Bran IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 40 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran bowed his head as he pondered deeply. He was currently trying to sort through the myriad of thoughts and worries that were racing through his mind. He thought about the conversation he had recently with Solas. They had been having another one of their lessons, Bran's thoughts went to that strange conversation he had in his dreams, with his siblings.

'' _That's when I asked Solas about it and explained a few things...'_ He noted. _'He came up with a theory, it certainly makes sense, based on what father mentioned. The Direwolves, perhaps they are the key to how that, dream worked. Lady is dead, that's why Sansa wasn't there. Arya is separated from Nymeria, which is why it was so hard for her to communicate with us. Yet Jon, Robb, Rickon and I, we had no trouble and our Wolves are with us.'_

He sighed, while it made possible sense, it certainly didn't help with the more immediate and pressing concerns. His concerns about Meera and Jojen and how they were coping, as well as the guilt he felt about his jealousy towards the Elf, Taren. He had to do something about this, that much he knew.

He sighed. _'I...I cannot, do anything about Meera and Jojen's problems, can't think how to help them. But Taren, I can do something about that, I'm sure.'_

He sighed and made up his mind, he knew what he had to do.

He looked around as Hodor carried him through Winterfell's courtyard. He finally spotted Taren at the archery range, firing arrows at the target with unerring skill.

Bran instructed Hodor to approach and sit him down next to the archery range, where he would be able to talk to Taren. As Hodor approached Bran thought quickly and carefully, trying to figure out what he was going to do, what to say to Taren. Finally, Hodor sat him down and Bran bit his lip, he still had no idea what to say.

' _Gods I'm, I've gotta...Oh Gods.'_ He thought in a panic.

Taren then looked up and smiled. "Ah, Lord Bran, hello."

Bran nodded, shifting slightly. "T-Taren, I, um..."

"Are you alright?" Taren asked, noting his expression.

"I...I need to talk to you." Bran said at last. "We need to, we need to discuss something."

Taren seemed surprised; but nodded, coming and sitting opposite Bran. "What is it?"

Bran cleared his throat, looked down awkwardly, before looking back up.

"I just...I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said at last, the words just came tumbling out.

Taren blinked and tilted his head. "Sorry?"

Bran considered, he had to think how to explain things. He thought about his reasons, his jealousy of Taren, the man was whole, good-looking and certain one that attracted women, everything Bran either wasn't, or had doubts about. He felt his face heating up as his thoughts then went to the chief reason for his apology for his jealousy, Meera.

With a deep breath he looked back up, certain his face was red, he could see Taren was waiting for an answer still.

"Um, well, see...I've, for a while I've been feeling, upset, angry...jealous of you." He explained. "I just, you know, how I feel for Meera."

Taren nodded. "Yes, it's, it's not exactly a secret."

Bran nodded, a little embarrassed by that, and continued. "Yes; well, I felt jealous, for a while I thought Meera was, interested in you, that you were interested in her. Even after I learned about Meera's feelings for me I felt jealous."

"Bran…?"

He shook his head. "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't; I just thought you, might have been better for Meera. You, you can walk for starters."

Taren cut across him. "Bran, listen to me, please."

Bran started and nodded.

"Bran, I understand where you are coming from, but, listen. Meera doesn't care for the fact you are crippled; nobody should. You are a good person at heart, that is what matters. I confess, I did feel something for Meera." He explained. "But it wasn't serious, no more than an attraction, but you and Meera, you deserve each other. You both make each other happy."

Bran was startled by this but then smiled, relieved.

So relieved was he that Bran smiled widely.

"Thanks Taren; this is, thank you." He burst out.

Taren grinned. "Of course, fear not, no matter what happens, the two of you have my support."

Bran nodded, letting out a breath of relief. At least one thing had been done, now he just needed to figure out the rest. Especially since what remained was currently the most difficult for him. At that moment he spotted Robb approaching.

"Bran, there you are." He called out.

Bran turned to him. "Robb, what is it?"

Robb explained. "Father wants to see you, it's important."

"Alright, I'll go at once, Robb, I've been kind of, distracted lately, has there been, any word on…?" He queried.

Robb shook his head. "No Bran, I'm sorry, we still haven't heard anything about Arya. Sansa is still a prisoner; I shudder what is happening to them."  
Bran sighed but nodded. "I understand, alright. Hodor, take me to my father's solar."

"Hodor." The gentle giant replied.

As Hodor began to carry Bran to the solar, Bran's mind wandered.

' _Still no word on Arya or Sansa, I've not seen Arya since that dream...At least we know she's still alive.'_ He thought to himself, worried for his sisters. _'Not just them; I still can't think of any way to help Meera and Jojen. Father thinks they should go back to Greywater Watch too; but how can I convince him, to at least let me go visit, to pay my respects...Meera, I wish there was something I could do for her, to help her recover from this.'_

His mind continued to race, all the while wondering just what his father wanted to see him for. It hadn't been that long since he had called for Jojen and Meera to talk to them. He wondered if this was connected.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, it may seem somewhat early, but I couldn't plan anything else for him, as a result, this is the last Bran chapter in this story.


	42. Eddard IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 41 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Ned continued to ponder the most recent happenings that had been brought to his attention. The loss of his good friend Howland Reed had hit hard, it affected so many people throughout the north. Howland was reclusive true, but he was still well known and well liked by the other Norther Lords.

' _But, most of all, it affects Lady Jyana, Meera and Jojen.'_ He thought sadly. _'This is hurting them more than anything.'_

He sighed as he looked down at the other documents on the table before him. He had been so distracted by his sadness and worries that he had barely glanced at it. But even at a glance, he could see they were all relating to similar incidents. As he pondered how best to deal with it, there was a knock at the door which then opened. Maester Luwin entered, carrying another letter

"My Lord, another raven, from Karhold this time." He explained.

Ned nodded, taking the letter and reading it. "What is it, is it them again?"

Maester Luwin nodded and Ned sighed, once again, like the other letters strewn over his desk. The Brave Companions were running rampant in the North now, making raids on villages close to the major cities in the North, then fleeing before any defense could be mustered against them.

It didn't make sense; this was different from their usual behavior. There were rumors that they were even more violent and dangerous than usual, yet seemed to have lost their drive for raping any female victims.

He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over Winterfell below.

"This doesn't make any sense, what are they doing, why are they acting like this." He said. "They're acting out of character, yet still causing damage, yet they've not even been seen anywhere near Winterfell."

Luwin nodded. "Indeed, many are worried...Not just about the Brave Companions though."

Ned paused at that, "What do you mean?"

"The death of Howland Reed has left a void. One it seems a few are eager to exploit. There will be pressure on the young Lord Jojen, especially with many seeking the possibility to, destabilize things for their benefit." Luwin replied.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked shocked.

Luwin spoke quietly. "Not intentionally, but in seeking to form an alliance, they might cause problems. House Reed would be drowning in offers and unable to move, for any choice they make, while pleasing one, could offend countless others."

Ned nodded slowly, that much was true. However as he thought for while, he considered Bran, the loss of Howland affected Bran too, due to his closeness with the Reed Siblings.

' _And he and Meera are...'_ Ned thought to himself, before an idea suddenly occurred to him.

He smiled and turned to Luwin. "Maester, we need someone to find Meera and Jojen, I need to speak with them. Also I'll need someone to talk to Bran and bring him here too."  
"I'll ask around." Luwin replied.

As he left, Ned sat down, smiling. The Brave Companions were still an issue, but he was certain he could aid the Reeds, heading off their problems before they began.

A short time later the door opened, Meera and Jojen entered; he was relieved to note they at least looked better than when they heard the terrible news.

"You wanted to see us, my Lord?" Jojen queried.

Nodding Ned spoke. "Yes please, sit down, I have something important to talk to you about."

They did so and Ned continued.

"So, you will be leaving for Greywater Watch soon." He queried.

Jojen nodded. "Yes, it, it won't be easy. I know that likely things will..."

Ned sighed. "It will be worse than you think; I have received word..."

He explained about what had just been told for him; shocking them both.

Meera shook her head. "I should have guessed; typical, of course we're not being watched and they want this, without even listening to our own opinions; myself included."

Both Ned and Jojen nodded and Ned continued.

"I know, this is not fair, true. But there is one thing that needs to be discussed." He stated. "We need to talk about the alliance between us and Greywater Watch. I think, perhaps, we could further this alliance."

Meera looked started by this, as well as slightly flustered from her earlier outburst. While not blatant, she was aware that it certainly hinted at her feelings.

Jojen kept his expression more under control. "I, do appreciate that thought, my Lord, but we are already strong in our alliance."

He nodded, smiling; this was true, but he decided to inform them of his plan, to see how they felt about it.

So, clearing his throat he spoke.

"I understand what you mean, but perhaps it can still be stronger." He said. "We are strong friend, but I would have us be stronger, I would have us be family...Meera, I know we have discussed this before, but, if I gave you the chance to follow your heart, what would you say, about marrying my son, Bran?"

Meera gasped, eyes wide, her face flushed bright red. "M-My Lord, I, I..."

Jojen smiled knowingly and Ned nodded. Finally however she smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored my Lord, thank you. If Bran is agreeable, I would be more than happy to accept."

Ned smiled relieved. They talked for a while longer, discussing possible plans when finally, Bran arrived. Ned noticed that Bran was clearly confused, not only by being summoned to the solar, but also by Meera and Jojen's presence.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

Ned nodded. "Yes Bran, Jojen, Meera and I were talking about our plans for the future."

Jojen smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid I have to leave soon, Meera too, but..."

"But I will be back soon, if things work out." Meera added.

Bran looked at her, surprised. "Meera, what do you mean…?"

Ned explained. "Bran, we have discussed things and, if you wish it, we are willing to begin preparations, for you and Meera to be married."

Bran's eyes widened and he grinned. "Father, that's...I agree. I would be honored to marry Meera."

Ned smiled as Bran and Meera smiled warmly towards each other; Jojen still smiling knowingly. For the first time in quite some time, he felt hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 42 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah; although it's not all good, the Brave Companions are still roaming the north, so to is that Demon.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya was shocked as she stood, watching what was unfolding before her. She had told Beric about her journey from King's Landing, as well as her time in Thedas. She also admitted how she knew she wouldn't have made it as far as she did without Gendry's help.

' _I told them of what happened in Harrenhall, of how Gendry saved me from being raped.'_ She recalled. _'Because of all that, they, they are now...Gods and he accepted?!'_

She glared as she watched Gendry walk up to face Beric who stood, his sword at the ready. She was angry, she couldn't believe this was happening. Yes she knew her thoughts and desires in this regard were selfish; but she couldn't help it. She didn't want him to change, to be something he wasn't, anymore than she tried to resist being made into something she wasn't.

But the fact he so quickly accepted is what hurt the most to her. She watched, sullenly silent, all too aware of Edric Dayne's unwelcome presence next to her.

"Like this changes anything." She overheard him mutter. "He's still a commoner…"

She intervened at that point. "And a much better man than you, by far."

"My Lady..." Edric gasped, scandalized.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Just shut up."

She watched, her anger increasing as Gendry knelt and Beric stepped forwards.

The rest of the Brotherhood watched eagerly, certainly of a different mindset to her. They seemed eager for this to happen, all she could do was watch as Beric finished making some sort of speech and then spoke.

"So, I dub you, Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill." Beric intoned, touching Gendry's shoulder with the sword, then the other. "Arise, Ser Gendry."  
There were cheers and applause from the Brotherhood, as Gendry took the sword. Arya just glared and fought the impulse to let her anger get the better of her, resisting the urge to leave the room.

' _Of course, it's all food for him, he's now been knighted, he can join this Brotherhood and get glory.'_ She thought bitterly. _'He can get glory, any silly girl he wants, he'll have no trouble impressing them, what the, why do I?'_

She was surprised to find herself thinking that way; she never cared about things like that, and besides, she knew they weren't like that. All the same, the sense of betrayal she felt at Gendry abandoning her to join this group would not go away.

She remained fuming as her thoughts continued. _'I don't get it, why am I so worked up; we're just friends. But, but he's staying with them, he'll get to do whatever he wants to do, I'll be back in Winterfell, alone again, forced to become a proper lady, it's just not...'_

She fought to school her features, keep them neutral as Gendry's gaze turned towards her.

Beric then spoke again.

"So, Ser Gendry, there is still..."

Gendry spoke quickly however. "Forgive me, my Lord. But there is something I must do; this is the chief reason I accepted your generous offer."

Arya started, eyes wide and the rest of the Brotherhood shared shocked whispers at that. Beric only nodded however and, to Arya's surprised, Gendry began to walk towards her.

"What does he think he's doing." Edric hissed; grabbing her arm and making as if to pull her behind him.

She pulled out of his grasp and ignored him, watching Gendry in surprise as he then, suddenly, knelt before her. He held out his sword, holding it flat.

"Lady Arya, I, Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill, humbly present my sword to you and formally request that you take me as your own knight, your sworn sword." He said; as formally as he could.

There were gasps from all those present, Arya herself included. She couldn't believe it. He didn't intend to abandon her after all; in fact, he was ensuring they'd remain together. When the Brotherhood took her to Winterfell, when she returned to her family, he would be coming with her.

Just the thought of that actually made her happy. But of course Edric had to try and spoil it.

"What, are you crazy, there's no way that can be allowed." He snapped. "Besides I am Lady Arya's..."

Gendry cut across him. "You do not appreciate Arya for who she is; you don't see her strength, you want to try and force her to comply with your view of her."

Edric scowled. "She is a noble Lady, you don't treat her right, I am..."

"Enough!" Beric cut across them. "Edric, you were appointed to be Lady Arya's bodyguard on a temporary basis, Gendry is well within his rights."

Arya smirked at that; she knew right away what she wanted and, without a care to propriety, or doing it properly, she simply accepted Gendry's offer; allowing him to pledge his service to her.

* * *

Some time later, Arya bit her lip a she stood, face to face with Lommy and Hot Pie. They had been present at Gendry's knighting ceremony and so knew about what he had done. However this was, truly, the first time she'd had a chance to talk to them, without any interference.

"I'm still surprised Gendry actually did that." Lommy remarked.

Hot Pie nodded. "Yeah, although not as surprised as I was when you actually accepted."

Arya shrugged. "So, what about it?"

They just nodded and laughed. Arya sighed.

"Listen, you two, I'm sorry, about lying and everything, about who I was and, and all that." She said.

Lommy shook his head. "It's alright; we understand, you had to protect yourself. Those weren't exactly the...best kind of people we were with."

She smiled and nodded, relieved that they understood. Just then however, they heard what sounded like a sword fight nearby.

"What the; what is going on?" Hot Pie gasped.

Arya made up her mind on the spot. "Let's see."

They nodded and together they followed the noise until they found the source. Arya was equal parts shocked and enraged by what she saw. The scene they came across was Edric Dayne and Gendry clearly dueling.

They arrived just as Gendry knocked Edric's blade from his hands and held him at sword point. Both of them were panting and it was clear the fight had been a close one.

Arya immediately ran towards them.

"What is this?!" She snapped, startling both of them.

They turned to her, Gendry at least had the decency to look guilty.

"What does it look like." Edric replied; forlorn at his loss, but nothing else. "We were dueling for the honor of protecting you of course, I should after all..."

Arya glowered and snapped. "What, how dare you!?"

Gendry shifted his feet and replied quietly. "I just...I needed to spar with someone, to practice, to get better, for my duties. You can handle a lot Arya, but not everything, I need to be ready to help you with that."

Arya bit her lip at that, her rage dissipating slightly; she could see Gendry was being sincere about his wishes anyway.

Edric scoffed. "There you go again, you don't take your duties seriously, she is a lady, she needs to be protected and..."

"Not as much as you seem to think." Gendry retorted.

Arya nodded. "Exactly, c'mon Edric, fight me."

With that she drew Needle; Edric shook his head but she cut across him.

"Shut up, not a word, just fight me, now." She snarled.

Edric sighed and took up his stance. The fight was quick and intense, but Arya was able to win in the end, proving herself once and for all. She grinned at Edric's shocked expression and hoped that finally, the nonsense would stop at last; now she could be accepted as an equal.

* * *

Unfortunately, that night, Arya found her temper being tested again. In celebration of Gendry's knighting, as well as for one last celebration before leaving for Winterfell, a large party was being held in the hideout. The drinks were flowing and the men were in a cheerful mood. What was annoying Arya however was Gendry himself. She was outraged and angry when she found him sitting, with a woman who was practically spilling out of her dress; seated on his lap.

' _Fraternizing with a whore, he, that's just. I thought better of...'_ She thought angrily. _'Urgh, I what is this I? Why am I so angry, so, so outraged, I shouldn't feel, this mad, surely…?'_

Her anger being tempered by that confusion, she decided against confronting Gendry and instead left, heading right outside. She paused and took a deep breath, letting the crisp fresh air fill her. Already she was calming down; as such she was able to think about what she saw and see it objectively.

She then realized something and suddenly felt guilty. _'Gendry actually looked uncomfortable, he, he didn't actually want her to be there. Ugh, typical Gendry, can't find a way to politely ask her to leave, especially if she refuses to. Maybe I should...'_

She already felt bad for doubting his integrity and was thinking about going to help him, when she spotted something, something which made her tense.

She could see it approaching through the gloom of night, various torches, a large number of them, in a firm formation which told her right away what was going on and an ominous feeling told her that the torches were heading straight for her, or rather, the hideout.

' _Fuck, that's, that's not...'_

She turned and immediately ran back inside; once in the room she cried out.

"An army, an army is coming, they know we're here, we're under attack!"

All fell silent, Beric stood up and from his grim expression, Arya was relieved that to see he believed her. But it was clear they were still in trouble.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	44. Davos IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 43 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part, but yes, things have taken a drastic turn, just as they were beginning to improve for poor Arya too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos was so relieved he didn't even restrain himself. Ignoring the eyes upon him, he crossed the room and immediately embraced his son. Davos was overjoyed, his son was alive; his son had been saved. He was missing some hair and had several burns, likely from not just the attempted burning but the rescue, clearly falling on the burning wood after being untied.

The blush on his face and the way he clutched the blanket around himself suggested his smallclothes had been burned too, leaving the blanket his only clothing, but Davos did not care, Devan was alive, that was all that mattered.

"Devan, thank the Gods." He whispered.

Devan squirmed slightly. "Father…"

Davos instantly let go, seeing he was hurting him, he also saw Devan's blush intensify, confirming Davos' earlier guess about his state of dress.

Still ignoring their surroundings he spoke quietly. "What happened son?"

"They, they took me out, bound me and…and lit the pyre…" Devan said, his voice barely above a whisper, tears glistening in his eyes again. "Pain, that's all I could feel, pain, the flames on my legs, my…my smallclothes started to burn…"

Davos cringed at that, worried about how much damage Devan had suffered.

Devan shook his head. "His Grace's men arrived, pulled the burning wood away and began cutting me down, one saw my smallclothes burning and cut them too, before the burning spread through them. I panicked at that and fell, landing on some of the burning wood, they pulled me off and made sure the fires were gone before, before covering me and bringing me here."

Davos nodded; it was just as he suspected, he was eternally grateful to the Princess, she had ensured his son was saved.

He looked up at his King.

"Your Grace, my son, I will not allow this to happen again, he must be protected."

"You cannot…" Queen Selyse began.

Stannis cut her off. "He can and he will, I have made my point clear, Devan Seaworth will not be harmed, anyone who does will face death themselves, in the most painful and imaginative way possible."

Nobody dared speak, fear suddenly taking them.

Stannis continued. "Yes Davos, your son will be protected, will be safe."

"He will, I am sorry for not acting Devan, but I will make it up to you." Matthos interjected at that point.

Davos smiled, relieved, he knew with certainty now that Devan would be perfectly safe. Therefore, when Melisandre spoke, he was ready to admit the truth.

"There is another matter, Your Grace, Edric Storm, he is needed for the ceremony and he is missing." She stated. "I wonder how…"

Davos stepped forwards. "Spare us your games, I helped him escape and I take full responsibility for it, I care not what you do to me. But I have seen enough death here."

"We are merely…" Melisandre began.

Davos glared and cut her off, furious. "Murdering innocent people for your own pleasure and profit! How do you plan to achieve victory Your Grace, when you diminish your army and support with every burning?"

Melisandre shook her head, smirking, but before she could speak, Stannis did.

"You are right Davos. Hear me and heed my words well." He spoke particularly to Melisandre.

"There will be no more burnings, ever again, or I will have you and all your followers put to death, is that clear?"

Melisandre froze, clearly not expecting that, and nodded, fearfully.

Selyse however still refused to accept things.

"No, this cannot be allowed, he should be punished for..."

Stannis glared at her. "For what, for talking sense, I warn you woman, I meant what I said, no more burnings, no more forced conversions, no more talking of your damn God in important matters of state. You are included in what I said earlier, one more word about this and _you_ will be put to death."

Selyse froze at that, eyes wide. Looking around Stannis sighed.

"Alright, Shireen, take Devan to the Maester, have his burns seen to, Matthos, go with them." He ordered; practically ensuring Devan would be untouched by any who wished him harm. "Davos, stay, everyone else, leave. Can you follow those simple instructions."

His words were directed, Davos noticed, mainly at Selyse, Melisandre and their followers. Still scared into subservience they left, Shireen smiled and guided Devan out with Matthos behind them. Davos remained, confused, wondering what his King wanted with him.

He soon got his answer as Stannis then spoke up. "I have a request for you Davos."

"I am ever at your service, my King." Davos replied; relief flooding him at his son's survival.

Stannis nodded. "I thought you would say that...I want you to promise me, should anything, happen to me, you take Shireen and Selyse, and get somewhere  
safe, get them out of harms way, understand."

Davos couldn't deny he was surprised by this, it was strange to see his King act in this manner.

Nevertheless he agreed.

"I promise you, Your Grace, I will do just as you have said."

Stannis gave a ghost of a smile. "I ask you not as your King, but as a friend. Probably my only friend in the world."

Davos had no reply for that, and Stannis continued.

"Selyse, Shireen and I will be leaving for an important visit to Winterfell soon. It is time I truly ensured the Starks commit themselves to my cause." He explained. "They have merely been sending supplies and focusing on domestic policies and incidents at home. I am aware of their problems, relating to their family, one of the daughters captive in King's Landing, the other stuck in the wilds, in danger if not dead. But they must take to the field, if there is to be any chance of survival for them, for all of us."

Davos nodded. "But, Your Grace, who will be in charge at the castle while you are away?"

Stannis spoke calmly, yet his serious expression remained firm. "You will, we will do this again, officially, in front of witnesses, but as of this moment, I name you my Hand of the King."

"Your Grace, that's, I cannot..." Davos gasped.

"You will seek instruction from the Maester, he will teach you how to read and write and whatever else you need to know." Stannis replied. "Now, do you accept?"

Davos bowed and replied right away, he accepted his King's offer with gratitude.

* * *

Davos sighed as he sat at Devan's bedside. His son was sleeping now, his burns did not seem so vivid anymore, something which relieved Davos. The visit to the Maester had alleviated practically all of Davos' worries.

Devan's wounds were minor, the worst being the burns to his legs, but although currently tender and securely wrapped to prevent infection, they would recover fully, as would all his burns, which had been carefully treated.

Devan's missing hair would grow back and the only burn suffered from his smallclothes catching fire was to his left hip, nothing vital had been damaged and the Maester foresaw a full recovery with no difficulties for Devan in the future.

Despite his relief, and despite Devan's protests, Davos insisted on staying with his son that night, not only to protect him from any physical threats, but for another reason altogether. Sure enough, as he predicted, Devan suddenly began thrashing in his bed, screaming, Davos was there in an instant.

"Devan, Devan!"

Devan yelped, his eyes opening wide as he struggled. "NO!"

Davos moved back as Devan lashed out, sitting up. "Devan, it's me…"

Devan froze and shivered. "Father…"

Davos nodded, he knew his son would suffer from nightmares due to this. He immediately moved closer again and, despite a weak denial from Devan, he  
embraced his son.

"It's alright Devan, you're safe now, I'm here…You don't have to hold back, I'm your father, I care for you, that's what matters right now." He said softly.

Devan shuddered before finally returning the embrace, breaking down in tears, he was still scared, Davos couldn't blame him. But he was safe that was the main thing.

That was what Davos reminded himself as he gently lay Devan back down in the bed, kissing his forehead, the boy having cried until there were no more tears and he drifted back to sleep, exhausted.

Davos smiled lightly and sat back, maintaining his vigil, he would protect his son, keep him safe, nothing could, or would, change that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we reach the end of another storyline, this is the last Davos chapter for this story, hope you enjoyed it.


	45. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 44 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he got lucky; no, not really, he's not that bad, just misguided.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it sure is :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Relieved to finally be out of the sewers and with action going on all around him, Varric opened fire with Bianca, twice, killing two of the opposing warriors that were attempting to attack a mage from behind. As their army surged into the city, they began to split up, aiming to conquer different parts of the city and bring it down piece by piece.

Varric joined a moderately sized contingent of Templars and aided them in fighting their way through even more warriors. It did not surprise Varric to see Red Templars present.

' _Bastards, who ever thought taking that stuff was a good idea ought to be killed.'_ He thought angrily; knowing all too well what Red Lyrium could do. _'Seems they're not the only visitors here, we're on the right track.'_

That thought entered his mind just as he fired a bolt straight into the throat of a Venatori Mage. It was clear things were certainly heating up. Still he continued onwards with the Templars, he could hear the fighting elsewhere in the city and knew he had to hurry.

The sooner they brought things under control, the sooner they could find Merrill, the sooner they could plan their next move.

Just then one of the Templars shouted a warning. "Up ahead!"

Varric looked and saw a large group of warriors waiting for them, weapons ready, just past them were what could only be the slave pens.

"Let's go, we need to help those people!" He cried out.

With a resounding cheer the Templars followed him, their weapons at the ready too.

Varric waited until the last moment and, as the warrior at the head of the group waiting for them struck, he back-flipped over the Templars behind him and launched a powerful shot from Bianca. The bolt flew with enough force to pass through the would-be attacker and kill both him and the man behind him.

As Varric landed, the Templars clashed with the warriors and the melee began. Varric hung back with the Templar Archers, taking careful aim and firing whenever he had a clear shot and before long they had defeated the warriors and made their way into the slave pens.

Varric quickly scanned the area, the Templars already assuming a careful formation.

"There, amongst the cages, Venatori archers!" Varric cried out, spotting them.

The archers cursed and opened fire, but the Templars were ready and raised their shields, form a canopy defence and blocked the assault. They then charged in, while Varric and their own archers fired. With the element of surprise ruined the Venatori stood no chance and soon were defeated.

The slave pens were liberated. Varric grinned and looked around as they began freeing the slaves. His joy was soon replaced with confusion and concern however as he did not see Merrill among the slaves. He would have noticed her right away.

"What's going on?" He muttered before approaching one of the freed slaves. "Excuse me, was there an Elf woman amongst you, black hair, green eyes, she would have been brought in recently..."

The man bit his lip. "I...I am sorry, there was a woman like that here with us, but, a day or so before your army got here, she was taken away. I heard she was being taken to Meereen."

Varric froze in shock, Merrill wasn't here, their attack had been anticipated then.

Varric knew that likely Merrill was in real danger in this other city, that she had been brought here initially, just as the scouts had seen, then, after the scouts left to report, preparations were made and the day before they arrived to attack Astapor, Merrill was taken from the city and brought to Meereen instead.

' _A diversion, a bloody diversion.'_ He thought bitterly. _'I need to find Hawke, warn him about this. We can't waste any more time here. We have to take this city down quickly, then we'll need a plan to deal with the other two. Yunkai isn't going to sit idle while we take down their neighbours.'_

So he quickly left the slave pens, while the Templars secured it and began to search the city for Hawke. He was held up, several times, by attacks from several other groups, aiding his allies in trying to secure other areas of the city.

It was then he reached another section of the city, where the fighting appeared to be thickest. Suddenly Varric had to dodge a sword as it's wielder lunged at him. The man followed with a kick which knocked Varric into the building he had been next too. Quickly recovering he stood and saw the man enter.

"You're dead Dwarf." He growled. "I will claim glory for my men, the Second Sons and you, and all of your fellow invaders, will be reduced to dust!"  
Varric shook his head. "Listen, buddy, maybe you haven't noticed, but we're winning here."

The man's response was to let out a roar of rage and lunge at Varric again, forcing him to back off, avoiding the blow.

Varric knew he was in a bad situation, he was after all, more suited to long range combat. Bianca's bayonet worked well enough, but in such confined quarters, it was his only weapon.

He couldn't get enough distance to fight properly and as a result he was having to fend off his attacker. Unfortunately, the confined space meant he wasn't as effective at blocking or dodging and so he took a few injuries. In the end he knew he had one option.

' _Alright, here we go.'_

Acting quickly he deflected another blow, and quickly dropped a smoke bomb. The man coughed and bellowed before attacking at random. Varric quickly got out of the way and positioned himself carefully, he notched a bolt into Bianca, but didn't fire yet.

Instead he watched carefully as the man continued to thrash, cutting several wooden pillars before finally taking his chance. The man was close enough so he instead leapt out and thrust Bianca's bayonet through the man's back.

With a choked cry the man dropped his sword and when Varric withdrew he fell to the ground. The attack had pierced through his heart, no chance of survival. Breathing a sigh of relief Varric was about to leave when suddenly another man appeared and lashed out, Varric cried out as the blow stuck, leaving a ragged cut along his side.

But he quickly fired Bianca.

The man took the bolt through the head and crashed into another pillar; Varric saw him briefly to realize it was one of the few the scouts had identified, a man named Mero. It was then the significance of the pillars became relevant as the building rumbled ominously.

"Well, shit." Varric muttered as he realized the horrific truth.

The building was about to come down. He hurried towards the entrance, trying to escape, already rubble was falling. As he reached the doorway, he saw at last, the man he had been looking for.

"Hawke!" He cried out.

Hawke turned, just as more rubble fell. Varric barely had time to curse before the building collapsed and he blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter and of Varric's storyline in this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	46. Hawke III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 45 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke glared darkly as he passed through the now opened gates of Astapor, the army alongside him. His staff flared as he launched a spell at the nearest archer attempting to fire at him. As the man fell, he called out.

"Now, attack, take the city, we must act quickly!" He looked around quickly. "We have to take control of the city, free those being held in slavery and find Merrill."

Cassandra nodded. "Understood, we'll split up and take the city in sections, let's go!"

Hawke nodded and immediately they charged in, backed up by other Mages, as well as a handful of Templars and Seekers, Hawke headed for the first position. A group of Red Templars had blockaded one of the main streets and decided to make them the first target; the street would lead them to the main square and from there, access to the rest of the city.

"Take them down!" One of the Red Templars bellowed in his distorted voice.

Hawke saw the attack coming and quickly cast his spell, raising a shield to defend his allies before the arrow storm flew. Lowering the shield Hawke joined the Mages in attacking with their spells, meanwhile the their own archers fired back.

Hawke snarled. _'This is going to delay us, I know it.'_

He couldn't afford to be delayed, so he had to take chances.

While the others continued their assault, Hawke went for a more drastic method, channelling his magical energy he raised his arms and let loose his power causing a rain of fireballs to drop onto the Red Templars. Their screams were more shock than pain but it bought them the time they needed, closing in and attacking.

The distracted Red Templars were slightly easier, but it was still a tough fight. In the end however they were able to break through them, it was clear however that this was just the start, Hawke led his men to the square and soon saw more forces arrayed against them.

He had heard of these warriors, the Unsullied. He had to think quickly, they couldn't afford to fight these warriors. The city's masters stood nearby, all of them clearly arrogant in their belief they were untouchable.

"Kill them, kill them all!" One shouted.

Hawke shook his head. "Idiots. Defensive positions!"

They quickly reacted before the Unsullied could attack, but even then, they were being pushed back.

"Unsullied, why waste your strength fighting for these men, men who use you, who treat you worse than dirt!?" Hawke called out. "If you want to see just what you can accomplish, why not stand with us. You will be respected as the warriors you are, not as worthless slaves!"

The Unsullied hesitated and Hawke used that chance. He quickly gave the order and, as he launched a powerful blow of magical energy, the archers fired. The arrogance of the masters spelt their doom, standing without any protection, as such they were all instantly killed by the sudden attack.

Hawke followed up by turning to face the Unsullied. "Stand down, see, they are dead, they cannot force you anymore. I know what you will say, you know nothing else. I will show you another way, free yourselves and aid us!"

With a yell the Unsullied thankfully pledged their allegiance to him.

As such, it was with great relish that the Unsullied then turned to seek out the remaining Masters and claim their lives. Hawke issued orders to his allies and they began to aid in the fights elsewhere in the city.

Slowly but surely, Hawke could see the advantage turning towards them. However things changed drastically when he saw Varric was buried in the rubble of the collapsed building.

"Varric!" He yelled. "Quickly, Mages, get him out of there, treat his injuries, quickly, we must ensure his survival. Seekers, Templars, take the Second sons and, if they cannot be convinced to join us, we must keep them imprisoned!"

He had to act quickly, to end this battle before more of his friends were hurt. While they went to carry out these orders he hurried to the one place where there was still combat in the city, the main palace; entrance being blocked by Red Templars. Hawke decided to use the knowledge he had acquired in fighting them. Using his magic to launch a wall of ice to stop a few of them, he called out to his allies.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and hips, target there!"

There were shouts, most distorted cries from the Red Templars, but his allies were quick to react and before long the Red Templars guarding the palace were crippled and able to be killed quickly. With this victory they quickly broke through and into the palace.

Hawke's first sight of the palace showed him it was crawling with Venatori, all of whom instantly reacted and attacked. Hawke blasted two of them away and quickly moved aside as the Templars and Seekers who fought up close closed the gap between them and their opponents.

Hawke aided them with magic as he fought his way through the palace, seeking one person. He soon found him, entering the throne room, there he found and cornered Kraznys, blasting him off his throne with a blast of magic. Kraznys struggled to get back to his feet, but Hawke stopped him, calmly planting his boot on the man's chest.

"Talk." Hawke snarled at Kraznys.

Kraznys growled. "Spit on you, bastard, you dare…!"

Hawke increased the pressure, also using his magic to apply pressure to the man's head, as if it was being clamped in a vice.

"Argh, you, you…!" He bellowed, before finally caving, yet remaining arrogant. "You're too late, fool, your precious Elf fuck slave has already been taken away, she's in Meereen already under heavy guard, you have no chance of saving her."

Hawke glared, the man said nothing about Corypheus, but he now knew where Merrill was.

"Thank you." He remarked coldly.

He then utilized his force magic again, crushing Kraznys skull and killing him. He left the man dead on the floor, ready to join the others. He could hear that the battle was over, but now was the hard part. They had to rebuild the city, help those still in trouble and attempt to plan their next move, Merrill was still in danger after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	47. Alistair IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 46 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Back on board his ship, Alistair got to work, changing into more appropriate clothing, specifically his Grey Warden uniform. Making sure he was ready he secured his sword to his belt and left his cabin; he headed up to the deck and looked around.

"What's the word?" He asked the captain of the ship.

The captain turned to him at once. "All ready to go, Your Majesty, we can leave at once."

Looking towards the city Alistair shook his head. "Then let us do so, now."

The captain saw it too, approaching their ship was a host of armed men, one of them was shouting, demanding that they remain where they were. Alistair spoke quietly to the captain and had his way to the edge of the ship.

"May I help you?" He called out, maintaining his usual joviality.

The man at the head of the group spoke. "You are ordered to leave the ship at once; you do not have King Joffrey's permission to leave."

Alistair shook his head. "Well, that's a shame, I have somewhere I need to be, pass on a message to him, as one King speaking to another, he should know trying to 'order' me to do something, it pointless, our authority after all is equal."

"You dare insult your King!"

"No, I insult _a_ King." Alistair replied. "One who I would have respected, had I been shown such respect in kind."

Before they could say anything further, Alistair gestured to the captain and he gave the word, the ship set sail and sped off, backed by the wind, leaving the armed men looking foolish on the docks as they simply left.

As they sailed onwards, following the coast northwards, seeking the Wall, Alistair walked across the deck.

He shook his head. _'Maker's breath, that boy King couldn't be more arrogant, could he, doing that?'_

Sighing he focused instead on their journey; they were making good time, but they had to be careful.

' _We were attacked by raiders on our way here, now Joffrey is more than likely to send people after us, we are clearly foreigners, our flag indicates that...I just hope we don't have further issues from other coastal cities and towns here.'_ He mused. _'We can't afford any delays.'_

All the same, he had a sneaking suspicion that things were about to go wrong. He knew that when he got those feelings, they usually became true. Shaking his head he looked around, edgy. It was then he spotted it.

"Over there, a ship, any idea who they are?" He asked.

The captain turned and shook his head. "Not sure..."

He looked through the spyglass, lowering it and shaking his head.

Growling he revealed. "Another raider ship, they're becoming more brazen these days, see for yourself, Your Majesty."

"Let's see..." Alistair muttered.

He raised the spyglass and observed the ship, realizing the captain was right, raiders indeed, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention were the two people on deck, bound to the mast, he recognized them at once.

He cursed, lowering the spyglass.

"Not good, they have hostages, people I know." He told the captain.

But before they could form a plan, they heard an echoing noise which confirmed that the raiders had seen them. Sure enough the ship was turning towards them.

"Well, here we go, get ready." Alistair remarked.

The captain nodded. "At once, battle stations men, our enemies have hostages, we must save them!"

With a yell the men readied themselves, securing the ship and drawing their weapons, Alistair drew his sword and shield and took up a battle stance. The raiders ship drew ever closer.

He noted that these raiders were certainly more brazen than most, their actions made it clear they were aware their targets knew about their intentions. They weren't trying to launch a quick attack to destroy them, they wanted an actual fight.

"Be ready, these men won't go down easy!" He warned.

Readying themselves they waited until the raiders ship came alongside theirs and, before the raiders could act, they charged, leaping over the gap and cutting down the first men they saw.

"Ferelden bastards!" One shouted. "You think we're unprepared!"

Another yelled, seeing Alistair. "Another Grey Warden, get him!"

This verified Alistair's concerns, he and the two he had seen were being targeted. He quickly cut down the two men who tried to attack him.

The rest of his crew already clashing with more raiders; he charged forwards, cutting down two more Raiders before dodging another attack, cutting the ropes that bound the hostages and turned back to his attacker, finishing him off.

Now free, Alistair noted the captives had quickly grabbed nearby weapons and joined the fight. Seeing their captives freed the raiders became more violent. But Alistair knew quickly that there was one sure way to achieve a quick victory.

Despite their brazenness, they would break if chain of command was disrupted. He quickly dodged a few attacks before finally cutting down the raider's captain. Taken aback by their sudden loss and how quickly things were turning against them, the raiders quickly attempted to flee, attempting to simply sail away.

"Leave them, I think they've learned their lesson, quickly, to our ship, before it's too late." Alistair called out.

They quickly crossed back to their ship, just in time and, relaxing at last. Alistair turned to the two rescued men.

Like him they were clad in Grey Warden armour. Both men were tall, with dark hair, the older of the two had short hair, with a shaved back and sides, a thick low hanging moustache and black eyes. He was armed with a sword and shield like Alistair.

The other man was younger, clean shaven, with brown eyes and bore a large two handed sword.

"Well, well." Alistair greeted his fellow Grey Wardens. "Jean-Marc Stroud, Carver Hawke, a pleasure to meet you both."

Stroud nodded. "Alistair, I take it this is no coincidence."

Alistair smiled. "Yes, well, I was actually heading north, to a place called the Wall, apparently there are..."

"Darkspawn there." Carver replied. "We heard that too and we were planning to go that way, it is a cause for concern."

Stroud nodded. "Yes, unfortunately we were ambushed by those men, no normal raiders, they seemed intent on capturing us and any other Grey Wardens they came across."

Alistair nodded. "Well, at least you're safe now; since I'm already going to the Wall, we might as well go together."

They nodded in agreement.

They soon began to resume their voyage, heading for the Wall; much to Alistair's relief, it soon became clear that Stroud was in fact prepared; while they didn't have everything at first, he had been able to salvage enough of what was needed to ensure that, if necessary, they could recruit more Grey Wardens is they needed to. Satisfied with that, they made their way onwards.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we reach the end of Alistair's storyline in this story, we have him set, ready to head for the Wall, the only question now is, what awaits him there?


	48. Tyrion III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 47 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he looked around the carnage filled battlefield, wondering how exactly he got this mixed up in the mess.

' _Father appoints me to a newly created post, specifically to have me deal with the Qunari, as I promised them.'_ He noted. _'Now I find myself wading through the sewers with what few allies that remain to me, having just been forced to fight a company of Tal-Vashoth, Qunari traitors it seems.'_

He was standing now, in the sewers, observing the bodies of the Tal-Vashoth that he and his men had killed, they had lost a few themselves, but all Tal-Vashoth had been slain.

He shook his head. _'Still, this was far too close; this better be worth it.'_

Suppressing a growl he turned to observe Bronn and Dorian approaching him.

"Well?" He queried.

Bronn nodded, smirking. "All done; we've made sure each and everyone of them is dead. We have the heads of their leaders."

"That's bound to convince even the Arishok that we've done this." Dorian remarked.

Tyrion looked around, eyes narrowed. "That's all well and good, but where is Podrick?"

"H-Here, M'lord." Pod's voice spoke up.

Tyrion turned and saw Pod standing there, he was clutching his shoulder which was bleeding. He had clearly been injured in the battle.

"Pod..."

"It's, it's just a scratch M'lord." Pod replied. "I'll have the Maester see it when we return."

Tyrion nodded; relieved he was being responsible at least. They had to hurry and make arrangements for the next step.

So it was, with Pod still at the castle, Tyrion walked with Dorian and Bronn, along with some of their allies, each bearing the heads of the slain Tal-Vashoth people. They were on their way to meet with a Thedas Dwarf named Javaris, the Dwarf his sister had mentioned.

' _So we are to go meet him at the Qunari Compound and together, we're apparently to convince the Qunari to agree to a deal for their weapon, Gaatlok.'_ He considered. _'This Gaatlok allows their ships to deal great damage, at a distance, certainly a useful weapon to have in this war. But no, this is just too suspicious. The Qunari would never be so...eager to make a sale.'_

He certainly didn't think things would go the way Cersei and Javaris believed. Still, he wasn't sure quite what to expect, especially with the way things had been going lately. His worse fear was simply that the Qunari would kill all of them.

As he walked he quickly considered something that happened earlier, before the hunt and subsequent extermination of the Tal-Vashoth.

He shook his head. _'What is wrong with father; I told him about the danger Sansa was in, after what happened to her in the throne room, yet he refused to give her any protection. He refused to believe it happened, even though Sansa bears such obvious marks of abuse.'_

He almost felt an uncontrollable rage towards his father.

' _He dared have the gall to say that it was either self-inflicted or a sham...Of course it's only because I told him that he's saying that. He's willing to endanger others, just to satisfy his hatred of me.'_ Tyrion thought darkly.

With a heavy sigh he knew he had to put that matter from his mind, he had more important matters to deal with after all.

As they proceeded towards the Qunari Compound, Tyrion turned to Dorian.

"So, Dorian, your countrymen have been at war with the Qunari for centuries." He remarked. "Any ideas on how to approach them?"

Dorian smiled. "Well, let's see, I myself haven't had much contact myself you understand. Yet I did pick up a few things. Since we do not follow the Qun, they will, without exception, look down on you. However, politeness can help, so too can supporting their views."

Tyrion sighed. "Well, that is helpful, but I'm afraid this may not go quite as we think, or hope."

Dorian nodded. "Tell me about it; I better wait here actually. You don't want me, a Tevinter, with you when you go to visit the Arishok."

Tyrion nodded; he could understand Dorian's comment; especially due to the tension between Tevinter and Qunari. But he didn't like it, not having Dorian at his side made him feel he was stumbling around blind in dealing with this.

Still he accepted this and made his way to the gates of the compound. There Javaris was waiting; the dwarf grinned, his beard moving with his quick jerky movements.

"Ah, you've arrived and with the heads of those worthless Tal-Vashoth too; excellent." He greeted. "Alright, let's get this started. We get the powder, I cut a deal with Her Grace, we all profit."

Tyrion shook his head. "We'll see."

Javaris laugh. "Oh lighten up, you'll see."

With that they turned and made their way to the gates.

Entering the compound they approached the large steps, upon which the Qunari leader, the Arishok, sat at the top, on a makeshift throne.

"So, half-man, you have come at last." He growled. "Our deal with you…?"

Tyrion spoke quickly. "I understand Arishok, fear not, I intend to honour it, in fact, this is partly why I am here. We have a gift for you."

With that he gestured and his men stepped forwards, depositing the heads of the Tal-Vashoth at the foot of the stairs. The Arishok narrowed his eyes; Javaris then spoke.

"There you have it, your hated Tal-Vashoth, vanquished to the last man." He announced. "Now, as we agreed, I'm ready to begin negotiations for the Gaatlok."

There was a pause during which Tyrion felt the Qunari around the compound bristling, Bronn sensed it too, a hand instantly going to his sword, ready to act at a moments notice. Tyrion tensed, this was just as he feared.

The Arishok glared darkly. "No."

Javaris stepped back. "What, but we just...Uh, can't you say something?"

Tyrion sighed and stepped forwards. "Qunari do not go back on a deal, I humbly request clarification from the Arishok."

"You show an unexpected respect, half-man." The Arishok remarked. "I have a growing lack of disgust for you. The Dwarf imagined the deal for Gaatlok; his own greed demanded it and he had you do his dirty work, taking advantage of our feud with Tal-Vashoth."

Tyrion sighed. "I see; we wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs then."

Bronn caught Tyrion's eye and shrugged before asking. "Would you have us kill him?"

Javaris looked panicked at that, Tyrion suppressed a smirk.

However the Arishok shook his head.

"No, he had you seek out Tal-Vashoth, he was unworthy to fight and die at their hand, so he is unworthy of death by your hand...He will leave."

Tyrion nodded. "You heard him Javaris, you better go."

Javaris looked put out, but finally left, muttering darkly to himself.

"You will leave as well, half-man, there is nothing for you here." The Arishok added.

Tyrion nodded and left with his men, letting out a relieved sigh as they all managed to leave, alive.

' _Well, so much for that; Cersei will be disappointed.'_

Still, he did as he was told and now it was time for him to go and deliver his report.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	49. Cersei III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 48 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei fumed as she listened to Tyrion as he informed them of the outcome of the meeting with the Qunari.

"What do you mean you don't have the Gaatlok?!" She demanded when he finished. "You were supposed to..."

Tyrion shook his head. "Cersei, as I've already explained, there was never a deal for the Gaatlok, the Qunari were never going to sell it, it was a lie made up by Javaris so he could make a profit."

Cersei could scarcely believe what she was hearing; that Tyrion would dare defy them, that he would sabotage something so important for his own pettiness.

"That weapon would have turned the advantage to us in the war and you dared..."

Tywin cut across her then. "That's enough Cersei, Tyrion has delivered his report and it is clear there never was a deal for this Qunari weapon, our time has been wasted."

Cersei suppressed a growl; her father, while not siding with Tyrion was making her look foolish, for no reason either, just as he had no reason for sending her back to Casterly Rock or daring to say she was unfit as regent.

' _Do they all seek so badly to turn against me, this will not stand.'_ She thought angrily. _'Of course we need to see some changes, but not removing me, I am irreplaceable. What we need are more trustworthy people.'_

As Tyrion and his men left, Cersei glared at one of them, Dorian Pavus, the mage, the Tevinter. She knew right away, he was one they'd have to do away with, he was too close to Tyrion and was more than likely corrupting her father, it was the only explanation as to why he valued her efforts so little.

* * *

As she began to make her way back to her chambers, she heard the sounds of Dorian's voice, talking to someone else.

' _What is going on?'_ She wondered and moved closer.

It was then she recognized the other speaker, her friend, Vivienne.

"Whatever do you mean, Vivienne?" Dorian was saying.

Vivienne sounded calm and in control as usual as she spoke. "Merely that you are treading a very thin line, Dorian, darling."

Dorian sounded just as calm as he replied. "A thin line, I do that every day, it's called being a mage."

"Your glibness does you no credit, dear boy." Vivienne replied. "Your interference is likely to draw some ire, so, take my advice and interfere less."

"Oh, and what do you call what you do?"

Vivienne's reply was like ice. "I call it 'Playing the game, and winning'."

Cersei waited a short while before being sure the two Mages had gone their separate ways and headed back to her chambers, making sure to send for Vivienne, it seemed she still had a very useful ally after all. Sitting down she pondered, it was clear so many people that were definitely enemies to her.

But she needed to start with those who were most direct.

' _For starters, my foolish, evil imp of a brother has to go...'_ She thought. _'There has to be something to do; perhaps, perhaps Vivienne could prove her usefulness to me in this manner.'_

She smiled; it was certainly a chance to see just what the Orlesian Mage could do.

* * *

Before long, as she sat waiting, Vivienne arrived; smiling serenely.

"Your Grace, such a pleasure, how can I help you?" She greeted, sitting down.

Cersei smiled; it was time to begin.

"I couldn't help but overhear you arguing with Dorian earlier, what was that about?" She queried, sounding calm and relaxed, as if she was merely curious.

Vivienne nodded slowly. "I shouldn't need to say much Your Grace, only to warn you, not to trust Dorian Pavus."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly surprised, he has befriended Tyrion, which instantly makes him..."

"Oh please darling, don't overestimate your brother." Vivienne replied candidly. "I wouldn't view him as being any sort of threat now that he has been brought low. After all, he may scheme and plot and wish for revenge, but with his reputation in tatters, that's an uphill struggle that can be nipped in the bud before it starts."

Cersei was surprised at how openly Vivienne dismissed Tyrion; yet she couldn't deny, Vivienne's words made sense, however she still had to deal with him, once and for all.

Continuing Vivienne spoke again. "Dorian on the other hand, is a mage, a Tevinter, he is ambitious beyond measure and could level this city with a thought, and he more than likely has entertained such a notion. He doesn't understand the dangers of his own power, like I do."

"Perhaps we should deal with him, permanently." Cersei replied; leaving just a hint.

Vivienne raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A very interesting notion, Your Grace, but what do you get out of it, what is your price?"

Cersei almost laughed, smirking at how sharp Vivienne was.

She smirked, now was her chance and perhaps bring down not two, but three birds with one stone.

"Very well, my price, is Tyrion...I seek to bring an end to him too, deal with Dorian and Tyrion both." She explained.

Vivienne sighed. "While I appreciate the sentiment Your Grace, I do not see how _I_ benefit from this, a deal such as this should be, mutually lucrative."

Cersei had expected this sort of response, she had prepared a trump card however, given what she had found out and learned about Vivienne.

"Well, I think you might be interested to know, they may seem to argue in public, but Tyrion, Dorian and the High Septon have been...busy plotting together behind closed doors." She revealed. "I luckily managed to get someone to listen in on their talks and I've discovered that they have in fact been plotting to have the Chantry overthrown in Thedas, and force conversion to the Faith of the Seven."

With glee, Cersei watched as Vivienne's eyes flashed fire.

"Oh is that so, those fools...this will not go unpunished." She replied with a dark glare.

Cersei offered her best sympathetic smile. "I know, perhaps we could deal with this, before it becomes a threat, all we have to do is remove the key players. I may have an idea for that, how about we...deal with the High Septon and make sure Tyrion and Dorian are blamed?"

Vivienne smiled grimly. "A plausible idea; we better get planning, especially as, I'm afraid you've been outmanoeuvred Your Grace, by another...threat."

Cersei merely glared at that, knowing she was referring to Margaery Tyrell and her plans for Sansa Stark, they had been discovered, but too late to do anything about them, so they'd simply have to accept it and go along, but that didn't mean they couldn't have revenge. They immediately got to work, planning their next move.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	50. Sansa IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 49 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can wait and see.  
coronadomontes: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa fought to keep herself impassive, yet she couldn't help but nearly smirk at the sight of Joffrey's face. He was clearly enraged but, as everything was already done, he could do nothing but protest it, without effect.

' _He can't do anything to me now.'_ She thought joyfully. _'It's over, my nightmare at being tormented by Joffrey is over; now I'm going to the Reach, I'll be married to Willas Tyrell. It's still me being married for an alliance, but if anything, at least Willas, if he's even halfway like what Margaery says he is, will certainly be better than Joffrey.'_

She couldn't help herself but smile a little as Margaery stepped up to her.

"I am sure you will love it in the Reach, Sansa." She said warmly. "Willas will be waiting for you, he is just as excited about this as I'm sure you are."

Sansa smiled widely and nodded. "Certainly, I, I can't wait."

Margaery stepped back at that, all her belongings and such were already packed and being loaded into a carriage that would take her to the Reach. The carriage was guarded by a handful of Tyrell's soldiers. She had to admit, she didn't recognize these men, but she was reassured that Margaery at least did not seem suspicious of them.

Joffrey was glaring. "I cannot believe we are allowing this, Sansa is..."

Margaery turned to him, smiling and cutting him off. "Serving a much better purpose to us in this manner, after all, having her here isn't doing us any favours, is it?"

Joffrey scowled, yet was unable to give an effective reply, especially as Margaery had a point. Sansa had to admire the deftness with which she played Joffrey.

Before long all her belongings were packed and soon they were ready to depart. Sansa approached the carriage, the guards were all ready to begin. Joffrey stood glaring, saying nothing, apart from Margaery, everybody else seemed either stony-faced, like Cersei, or gave a simple smile.

' _I will finally be free of this, at last, I can hardly wait.'_ She thought.

Cersei stepped forwards and spoke quietly. "This is farewell then, Little Dove, I wish you a favourable journey."

"Thank you, Your Grace." She replied, knowing Cersei didn't mean a word of what she said, but still, it was best to remain polite.

Just then she heard a voice calling her name, she turned and was surprised to see Tyrion approaching, along with Podrick.

"I am glad I caught you, my Lady." Tyrion stated. "I have spoke with the...relevant people and a decision has been reached. If you are willing, we'd be happy to have Podrick accompany you, as an extra guard."

Sansa was surprised by this offer, but, seeing how it seemed to make Joffrey even more incensed and how Margaery nodded calmly, she made up her mind.

"I would be happy to, it would be nice to have some extra company for the journey too." She replied. "If that's alright of course."

Tyrion nodded calmly and Pod spoke. "I-I would be honoured, my lady..."

So, nodding, Sansa and Pod both climbed into the carriage and soon they were on their way, Sansa felt herself finally relaxing for the first time in a long time.

Sansa had to admit, she was a little nervous at the thought of an extra guard, especially one so connected to the Lannister's, yet the fact it was Podrick helped her relax. She knew she could trust him and he was by far one of the kindest people she knew.

As such, she was more than happy to have him along, the Tyrell guards did not seem to mind either.

"Pod, I am glad to have you along." She said curiously. "But I have to know, why did you want to come with me?"

Pod bit his lip, actually blushing and shifting awkwardly. "I, I just, I mean..."

Sansa laughed softly; she couldn't help but find his awkwardness endearing. "Please, just relax, you can talk to me, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He stammered again, before clearing his throat. "My Lady, I wanted to come with you, to help you. I know you are a noble lady and I am merely a squire, but I do hope, we can be friends."

Sansa grinned hearing that. "Oh, I see, that, that would be wonderful, I would like for us to be friends, Pod."

Pod smiled and nodded, relieved. Their journey proved uneventful; but she couldn't help but be worried. Several scenarios played through her head as she travelled with the others. The carriage was vulnerable to a possible attack, she wouldn't put it past Joffrey or Cersei. Yet still nothing happened, which confused her.

She got her answer that night however, they stopped to rest and, wanting to stretch her legs, she exited the carriage. She stopped and looked around.

' _Wait and minute, this isn't...'_ Her eyes widened as she realized.

She wasn't on the Rose Road, heading for Highgarden; also, with their helmets now off, she saw that the soldiers were rather young and in fact, she had seen them before, around King's Landing.

"My Lady?" Pod asked, seeing her expression.

She turned to him. "What is this Pod, where are we, what is going on?"

Pod actually looked serious for a change. "Where do you think we are, My Lady?"

Looking around she realized she knew the area, she had seen it, briefly, but it felt so long ago.

"We, we're on the Kingsroad…?" She said at last.

Pod nodded and finally smiled. "Yes My Lady. We are not going to the Reach, these aren't Tyrell soldiers, but friends of mine, fellow squires. We knocked out your escort and took their place. They'll have been found by now, but it's too late for anything to be done about it now."

Sansa gasped, this was completely unexpected. She wasn't going to Highgarden to marry Willas Tyrell at all, she was on the Kingsroad, accompanied by a group of squires with unknown purpose.

She did her best to remain composed however.

"Why have you done this, where are you taking me?"

Pod explained calmly. "I wanted to get you out of King's Landing, away from what King Joffrey was doing to you...Nor did I like the thought of Lady Margaery using you for political purposes."

Sansa bit her lip, she could see Pod was being sincere, which she found actually quite touching, but she still wasn't sure what was going on, how safe she was.

Luckily Pod answered that question for her too. "We are working together to ensure your safety, we are taking you north, to Winterfell."

Sansa gasped but smiled, joy suddenly overcoming her. Again, she could see Pod was being genuine, that this was what he intended to do. While she couldn't deny a slight disappointment in regards to not actually marrying Willas.

Sansa was nevertheless happy with the hopes that she could finally be back at Winterfell, reuniting with her family. She had strong hopes that the reunion would be a happy one, that by some miracle, her whole family would be there, even Arya, whom she was yet to hear any news of whatsoever.

She held onto that hope, finally her future did not look so bleak.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	51. Tyrion IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 50 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yup :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CPT Reynolds: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, this chapter will show if Tyrion knew. Perhaps, perhaps, don't forget, Cersei has deeper plans than humiliating Tyrion, if you look at her scheming with Vivienne. Maybe so, but everyone will soon have a bigger matter on their hands in King's Landing. Well, it's going to be hard for them to send troops into the Riverlands to be honest, considering the fact that the Tully defences grow stronger every day now, while Sansa and her group were lucky to slip in, it's not going to be so easy now.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion shook his head; unable to believe that his time was being wasting yet again.

' _As if it wasn't enough for me to let Pod leave with Sansa, now we hear that there has been word that the carriage hasn't been seen anywhere on the Rose Road.'_ He noted. _'It's as if they've disappeared, but where too?'_

He was still trying to figure out this mystery when he found himself being summoned to another meeting with the High Septon again.

He was beginning to tire of these constant requests for meetings. _'Honestly, there's only so many ways it can be explained to him. He should just make the effort and he'll be able to deal with the Qunari_ stealing _his people.'_

He had run out of patience and he was certain he'd simply snap. Refreshing though it might be, it wouldn't do him much good, especially since he had been entrusted to deal with this, he had to show a level of professionalism.

He just wished he hadn't had to go and face this alone. But truthfully, all his allies seemed to be conveniently busy with other assignments. Even Dorian hadn't been around when he looked for him. With a heavy sigh he continued onwards anyway.

' _Not that I'll need any back up dealing with the High Septon, fool that he is. But still...Their sudden disappearance is rather disconcerting.'_ He couldn't help but note.

Shrugging it off however, he continued and entered the Sept.

Again however he was confronted by an unnerving scene. One of utter silence and apparently devoid of any people.

"Hello? High Holiness?" He called out. "Is anyone there!?"

All he heard was his own echo. He carefully stepped into the main chamber, looking around worriedly, he wished he had come armed now. Although even as he thought that, he realized it was a foolish thought, coming armed, into a Sept.

"By the Gods..." He whispered as his thoughts were cruelly jarred to a halt.

He hurried as quickly as he could and soon stood, gazing downwards at the body, the body of the High Septon, lying dead on the floor of the Sept, beneath the statue of the Stranger.

"Gods, who could've..."

He knelt down, examining the body carefully, trying to find any signs of violence, anything that might indicate how the man died. Just then he heard heavy footsteps and looked up, just in time to see Gold Cloaks come pouring into the room, quickly surrounding him.

"Hold, don't move!" One yelled.

Tyrion stood up. "What nonsense is this, as you can see, a killer is..."

"Caught in the act!" Another cried out. "Take him, quickly!"

It was then Tyrion realized, with horrible clarity, that he had been set up. Someone had murdered the High Septon, and then sent him that message, to ensure he'd be here, to be caught by the Gold Cloaks, instantly making him the prime suspect.

* * *

Seated in his cell, Tyrion was still trying to take stock of the events that had just occurred.

' _This is, how could this have happened, urgh, I've been set up and everybody is stupid enough, or biased enough, to fall for it, it seems.'_ He lamented. _'Of course it's obvious who set me up too...But to prove that, urgh, this is...'_

He knew right away, that whatever happened, Cersei was behind it. She had done this and now he was imprisoned; waiting for whatever fate was chosen for him. Cersei would see to that. Just then the door opened and Tyrion looked up, in time to see Kevan entering.

"Uncle...Just when I was beginning to get bored." He quipped.

Kevan shook his head. "I would take this seriously, Tyrion. You should know you face serious trouble."

Tyrion shrugged. "Yes well, Cersei's outdone herself hasn't she?"

"You can't go blaming Cersei for everything Tyrion." Kevan remarked sharply. "You are charged with murder, of a holy person, within a holy site...You're lucky there's even going to be a trial."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "You mean I'm lucky I get a chance to be ridiculed before the entire Royal Court, by my sister who we both know is truly responsible for this crime."

Kevan sighed and shook his head. "Tyrion, I tire of your games. Stop blaming Cersei, you better think of your defence, any witnesses, especially since it will have to be an exceptionally good one to get you out of this."

Tyrion just sighed. "Yet you seem remarkably quick to cast blame away from Cersei, has she poisoned you against me too?"

"Cersei has an alibi Tyrion, she as with me the whole time, you were found standing over the body..."

Tyrion scoffed. "A flimsy accusation, it could have been you standing over that body as you just found it Uncle, but then people could say you killed him."

Kevan shook his head and stood up.

He began to leave, but before doing so turned to Tyrion once more.

"Think on your defence, your witnesses, I will return, when you are ready to take things seriously."

With that he left, Tyrion was once more alone in the cell. Shaking his head he sat down at the desk provided and began to write out a list of people; they were all witnesses to his various meetings with the High Septon.

Some he knew couldn't possibly be dependable, but he had no choice. It was only as he finished the list that Kevan returned.

"Well?"

Tyrion turned and, smiling lightly, handed the list to him. "There, my witnesses."

Kevan read it over and sighed heavily. "I'm afraid this will not do Tyrion."

"Not do, so I can't even have witnesses now?" Tyrion snapped.

"You can, but many of your witnesses are already witnesses, for the prosecution, against you." Kevan explained. "As for Varys, much like your squire, he has vanished."

Tyrion froze at that; not only had be now heard that the searches for Pod and Sansa, still ongoing, failed to produce any results, but Varys was missing too. Just the thought of the eunuch loose in the castle worried him.

Shaking his head Kevan spoke. "However, I'm sure the Commander of the Gold Cloaks and the Magical Advisor can be convinced to speak on your behalf. That will be all I'm afraid, until the trial."

With that he left; leaving Tyrion in a state of dread, his only defence now, lay with Bronn and Dorian.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	52. Arya V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 51 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, indeed.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things aren't looking good for him.  
Boris Yeltsin: Indeed.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Beric and Thoros immediately began issuing orders to everybody present.

"I want all able bodied warriors, capable of wielding a sword to be ready, we must hold our lines, defend this place." Beric ordered. Everybody else, gather as many supplies as you can, use the tunnels, we'll evacuate and escape, us warriors will buy you time."

Thoros then added. "We cannot hope to defeat this army, especially if it is as big as Lady Arya claims...We just need to make them work for it and ensure that the Brotherhood survives. We're merely buying time, so no heroics."

Arya steeled herself, hearing that, she quickly drew Needle, which prompted a reaction from the nearby Edric Dayne.

"My Lady, don't...We need to get you to Winterfell." He said. "This is more than anything you'll have faced, we cannot put you in such danger..."

Arya shook her head, noting he at least wasn't doubting her skills anymore. "I will not run and hide while others fight and die for me, I'll never forgive myself if that happens."

Edric sighed but nodded; then Gendry was at her side.

"I'm with you, Arry, ready?"

She nodded and, doing her best not to react to the fact Sandor Clegane had been released, and practically drafted in to aid them in battle, headed outside with the other warriors.

Outside they quickly formed defensive lines. Gendry nodded to Arya and they took up a position, near where Thoros and Beric stood, all had their weapons ready, all watching the torches carefully. The torches were much closer now, they could just about make out the army approaching.

' _There's more of them than I thought, but still, they only outnumber us two to one and we have an advantage in terrain, but something tells me...'_ She thought to herself. _'Oh, I have a very bad feeling about this.'_

Soon the army came into view and Arya almost gasped when she saw them. They were men unlike any she'd seen before, all of them clad in dark armour that seemed to be cracked in places, on their armour was the image of a flaming sword, in red.

Not only that, they seemed to have red crystals growing out of their shoulders and also, several of them had red skin and others were more grotesquely muscular, with more red crystals growing out of them.

Arya was taken aback by these deadly looking men. _'What are those...things?'_

She got her answer as she heard Beric curse.

"Seven Hells; it's them, the Red Templars...Now we're at a real disadvantage." He said.

Thoros shook his head. "We'll still have to make our stand, morale is our biggest chance here."

He nodded and stepped forwards. Arya readied herself, she knew this was going to be one terrible struggle.

That wasn't the biggest blow however, even Beric's morale boosting speech couldn't keep the shock or despair from everyone when they saw. Finally, the mystery of the missing Lannister Bannerman was answered.

"Gods, it's...the Mountain." She burst out, shocked.

It was true, she could hear the whispers, she saw Gendry tense beside her. There, at the head of the attacking force, still clad in his usual armour, but with a strange red glow emanating from him, even showing under his skin, was Gregor Clegane.

Thoros growled. "Of all the, he's taken up with the Red Templars, he must have taken that stuff which gives them their power, the Red Lyrium...Things just go from bad to worse."

Arya watched as the opposing army stopped. She could see Gregor scanning the assembled Brotherhood before putting on his helmet and drawing his sword.

"Charge!" He bellowed.

With that the Red Templars charged in, undaunted by the Brotherhood having the high ground. That instantly worried Arya as she realized the only way that was possible was, having the high ground made no difference to battle. She watched as Beric gave the order and the archers fired.

The arrows flew and struck shields and armour, a few struck weak spots however, yet aside from a grunt, the Red Templars charged on.

"Gods..." She gasped.

It was now clear, it was going to take more than your average attack to kill, maim or even wound these men. The archers continued to fire to no avail and soon the Red Templars were upon them.

Arya quickly ducked under an attempted sword slash to her head, Gendry quickly attacked, he struck and the Red Templar stumbled, but recovered without any ill effects whatsoever.

Gendry was shocked but reacted quickly, he swiftly deflected the counter-attack and Arya attempted to stab through a gap in the armour with Needle. The blow stuck but the man just hissed. However Gendry then quickly attacked again, this time aiming for the head.

Decapitated the Red Templar finally fell dead. Arya glanced at Needle's blade, it wasn't covered in blood, but those Red Crystals. She quickly shook them off and looked around. Carnage raged all around them, the Brotherhood was clearly being decimated, but they bravely stood their ground.

She saw Beric quickly say something to Edric, Edric nodded and began to fall back, heading up to the top of the hill.

' _What is he doing, it's clearly some plan, I just hope it works.'_ She thought to herself.

"Arry!"

She spun around, dodged a fatal attack and thrust Needle through the man's neck, his gorget strangely missing, the man died, more red crystals coated Needle and Arya had to shake them off again. Something about those crystals gave her an even worse feeling than she already had.

Having to avoid more attacks she found herself separated from Gendry, worried she had to dodge another Red Templar, attack him and try to find Gendry again.

She grit her teeth. _'We have to get through this together; we have to...'_

The surviving Brotherhood were finding out the only way to kill the Red Templars now too. But it was already too little, too late.

She ducked around another dead body, only to receive a vicious backhand to the face. She cried out and landed on her back, Needle landed just out of reach. She froze, standing over her was Gregor Clegane.

He raised his blade, ready to attack when suddenly Sandor tackled him, knocking him off balance. Forcing herself into a sitting position, reclaiming Needle, Arya spotted Gendry approaching just before she saw Gregor, with not even a hint of hesitation, impale his own brother, killing him instantly.

"Gods, he...bastard!" She growled; before leaping to her feet.

Gregor however spun to face her, throwing Sandor's corpse aside. He advanced, grabbing Gendry who tried to attack him from behind and throwing him into Arya, knocking her to the ground too. Both of them struggled to get up as Gregor came to kill them again.

"NO!"

At that moment, Beric threw himself between them, taking the blow. Before he perished however, he managed to drive his blade deep into Gregor's side. Gregor roared and backed off, dropping the body.

This gave Arya and Gendry time to recover and spot the single flaming arrow being fired above the tree line. Quickly making their way through the massacre of battle, they found Thoros.

"The signal!" Arya told him.

Thoros nodded. "Now for the second one."

With that he blew a war horn and the Brotherhood retreated. Meanwhile, Edric's plan was revealed as suddenly, many logs began to tumble down the hill.

The Brotherhood, including Arya and Gendry, made it inside the hideout, just as the logs passed over head and began to strike at the Red Templars. Reuniting with Edric inside they quickly fled through the tunnels and escaped.

* * *

Arya gasped for breath, she had reunited with the rest of the Brotherhood now. They had escaped and lost the Red Templars, but at such a high cost. Recovering she looked around, so few of the warriors had survived, Gendry looked relieved, she couldn't blame him.

She actually thought they were going to die there. She looked at Needle and bit her lip, something seemed off to her, it was like the blade looked a duller colour now. Sheathing it she decided to worry about it later and instead approached Thoros.

"What happens now?" She asked.

Thoros sighed and turned her. "Our plans haven't changed my Lady, we are still going to Winterfell. We'll rest up, recover, then we'll begin at once. We'll soon have you home."

Arya nodded; that at least, provided her with some hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	53. Briala III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 52 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the battle and Arya and Gendry; yeah, him and Beric.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala sighed as she stood, waiting in the secret passage, to meet with Celene that night. Her mind was still full of what she had heard in the ballroom from Celene's announcement and her encounter with Felassan afterwards.

' _How can I...I tried so hard, why would Celene betray me like this. She promised, she promised she'd help the Elves trapped in Halamshiral.'_ Briala thought desperately. _'That she would improve things for the Elves; but now, now she's intending to attack Halamshiral and doesn't care if the Elves die in the process.'_

She suppressed a shudder at that thought and instead tried to think of some solution. Deciding to try one more time, she took a deep breath and entered the room. Celene was seated at her vanity, clad in her silken nightgown. She turned and smiled when she saw Briala, Briala did her best to return it, but her feeling just wasn't there.

"I am glad to see you; I was worried you forgot." Celene said softly.

Briala bit her lip but kept herself composed. "I could never forget my Empress."

Celene laughed softly as she stood. "I always hope, I am not just that to you."

Briala gave a weak smile and tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan as Celene's arms snaked around her waist and she kissed her neck. Briala barely hesitated before reaching for Celene's nightgown. Celene raised her head to meet Briala's eyes and nodded.

It took very little time after that for them to undress each other and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace, falling onto the bed. Their kissing grew more heated as their hands explored each other's bodies; yet for Briala, her actions were more automatic, than stirred by passion.

Her mind was elsewhere. _'I just can't, focus...I keep thinking about; urgh...'_

She tried her hardest but the passion wasn't there; her concern for her fellow Elves was too great, the danger they were in threatened to overwhelm her thoughts completely.

"Briala?" Celene said; her voice thick with concern.

It was then she realized her distraction had reached the stage that Celene had noticed it now, hiding it was no longer an option.

She sighed. "Your Radiance, I..."

Celene shook her head. "We've discussed this."

"Celene, please, I..." She shook her head. "I cannot help but be worried, the things you've said. Your announcement, your plans for Halamshiral."

Celene sat up, not bothering to cover herself. "Briala, what are you…?"

Briala couldn't hold back any longer. "Your plans for Halamshiral, they put the Elves in danger, you said you would help them but now you're putting them in harms way. They'll be slaughtered; the soldiers will simply cut them down, using the attack as an excuse to kill them."

"Briala..."

"Don't deny it, you know they will." She replied sharply. "We spoke about this, you promised me..."

Celene exhaled sharply and suddenly got out of bed.

Briala watched as Celene, still as naked as the day she was born, crossed the room before turning to face her.

"Briala, listen to yourself. Yes, I said I'd try to help the Elves; but I am Empress of Orlais, I have the entirety of Orlais to think about, I cannot simply focus on the Elves." She replied. "You ask too much Briala."

Briala glowered. "So, just like that, you turn on your word. You said you'd help and now you care only about saving your own city."

Celene shook her head and approached Briala again, anger etched into her face. "Enough, you are being selfish Briala. You expect me to simply make changes like that; as if the Elves can be helped at once. It is not that simple, change takes time."

Briala scoffed. "Well, well, I guess being Empress isn't all that then, is it."

"The dangers of Halamshiral cannot be ignored, I must think of the good of the Empire, the whole empire, not just the Elves. Everyone!" Celene retorted.

Briala glowered and shook her head, immediately turning away, lying down in the bed, facing away from Celene. Her feelings of betrayal only increasing as Celene returned to bed, but made no further effort to talk to her.

Later, that night, now certain that Celene was asleep, Briala turned over. She was certainly asleep now, Briala made up her mind.

' _I have no choice now, there's only one way.'_ She thought to herself.

She couldn't remain here, especially not after what Celene had said to her. She slipped out of the bed; moving silently as she began to get dressed. Once dressed she took one glance back at Celene's sleeping form and, sighing quietly she left the room. Making her way back along the secret passage she continued onwards until she finally reached her own chambers.

She removed the clothing she had on and quickly pulled on her armour, securing her daggers and ensuring she was ready, she headed back into the secret chambers, heading down another passage. She was heading outside the palace. Leaving the palace she waited outside, keeping an eye out for any guards, she waited for a break in the patrols before slipping out of the shadows and making her way out of the palace grounds.

She was after all well known in the palace, the last thing she wanted was to face some awkward questions. Once out of the palace grounds, she was safe enough to move a little more easily. She quickly made her way to her destination, the Alienage.

When she arrived, she found Felassan waiting for her, he was seated beneath the Heart Tree, smiling serenely.

"So, you've finally come." He said. "I knew you would."

Briala sighed. "I see what you meant, I've, I've made my choice, I know what I must do...it is time to start standing for the Elves, directly. If Celene refuses to do it, I will."

Felassan nodded, appearing satisfied.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	54. Daenerys V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 53 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: True indeed, thanks, glad somebody saw it, in this case, neither party was in the right.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, things have taken a bad turn for them; glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Trapped in the darkness of the cave; Daenerys continued to struggle, she was still trying to loosen her bonds. Her tight gag pulled at the corners of her mouth, almost cutting her lips. Nevertheless, she remained as calm as she could, trying to cut herself free. She continued using the sharp stone she had picked up to try and cut the bonds on her wrists.

' _But of course, they took the only source of light, I can't see...so it's difficult to do this effectively.'_ She noted frustrated. _'But still, I have to do this. It's my only chance.'_

So she continued to work at sawing her wrist bonds, despite the pain, despite the cuts to her hands and arms. She listened carefully, for any signs of those men, the Red Templars, returning. Thankfully she heard nothing. Letting out a soft sigh through her gag, she resumed her efforts and then, finally, to her relief, the ropes binding her wrists were successfully cut.

With her wrists free she was able to quickly get to work, pulling at the ropes until finally she was free, the ropes now scattered all over the floor of the cave. She quickly got to her feet, pulling off her gag and also disposing of it; doing her best not to pay much attention to the blood on her hands and wrists from her efforts.

' _Alright, I'm free, but this isn't the end. I'm still in enemy territory.'_ She noted to herself. _'I need to get out of here; somehow; this won't be easy.'_

She knew the first step was somehow getting out of the cave, without being seen by the Red Templars.

Exhaling softly she began to sneak out of the cave. She moved quickly but carefully, attempting to avoid hitting any loose rocks which could possibly give her away. She shivered, cold in her nightgown, but she stayed focused.

Biting her lip she saw what looked like the cave mouth, she could just make out flickering light, likely from a fire. _'Nearly there, this will be difficult, but...I have to do this; I'm so close.'_

She began to edge her way closer to the cave mouth. Finally reaching it she peeked out; a short distance away was a camp fire, around which the Red Templars she saw early were seated around it, to her relief the light from the fire didn't properly reach the cave mouth.

She still had some shadow to use to her advantage. She was able to sneak out of the cave and took cover behind a nearby rock, keeping her eyes open in case any of them turned and saw her.

When she looked out again she saw all of the Red Templars, even Paxley, had turned their attention to what looked like a strange contraption which showed a man in his forties with short dark hair, dark eyes and very pale skin, he was clad in similar armour.

"Knight Commander." Paxley was saying. "We have done as you requested; we assaulted the camp and captured the girl."

The man addressed as Knight Commander spoke. "Is that right; hmmm. Well, this makes things more interesting, doesn't it."

There was a pause before Paxley spoke again. "Knight Commander Samson?"

"The Elder One's dragon already gives us an edge, it has already flown over Westeros, and now Essos, spreading terror throughout each land. It hasn't even attacked yet and already it's giving us the advantage." Samson replied. "I can only imagine the power four dragons will give us."

Daenerys froze, now she realized why she had been captured, now she definitely had to get away.

Before she could move however, Samson spoke again.

"Once you are done, report to me in Meereen." He remarked. "And try to correct your most recent failure."

That caught Dany's attention; Samson was in Meereen, that wasn't far from Astapor, where she was headed; this complicated mattes considerably.

"Mistake, Knight Commander?"

Samson laughed darkly and then revealed. "Our dear Dragon Queen is escaping."

Dany gasped, Samson had seen her. At once the Red Templars reacted, all turning and seeing her.

"Bitch, get her!" Paxley yelled.

She turned and tried to run, but they were already gaining on her. When suddenly she heard a noise and a scream, looking over her shoulder she could see a group of Mages attacking the Red Templars.

"Rebels, crush them!" Paxley yelled.

Dany didn't wait, she took her chance and ran for her life. She could only run, trying to escape the sound of battle behind her. But she faced her real problem, she had no idea where she was. It was then, terrifying her already frayed nerves, someone grabbed her and dragged her behind a large rock.

"NO-MRUGH!" She cried out, only for a hand to clamp over her mouth.

She then heard a familiar voice. "Your Grace, please, calm yourself, you're safe now."

It was Blackwall. She nodded and he let her go, she quickly composed herself and turned to him.

"Blackwall."

He nodded. "The others are nearby, its good we found you. We've been trying to track those Red Templars down since the attack."

She nodded, relieved and followed him.

* * *

Once she was back with her allies, her wounds were treated and she joined them as they approached the Red Templar camp, some of the Mages had died, but the Red Templars were wiped out. The Mages were gone; however there was something she noted.

"Wait, the man in charge of this group." She said. "Paxley his name was, he isn't here."

There was a brief pause before Ser Barristan spoke up. "You said they were to meet their Knight Commander at Meereen, he must have escaped and made his way there."

It was the only logical explanation; as a result, Dany decided they'd have to be even more cautious. Yet she had other worries, as she found herself standing by Doreah and Irri's bedsides, despite the fact she had been told they would recover from their injuries, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't until they woke up and confirmed it themselves.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	55. Jon III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 54 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon bit his lip as he stood, waiting. Following their rescue from those creatures by his fellow Night's Watch members and the Wildlings, strangely working together, he and Ygritte had been brought back to the Wall.

They found themselves separated at that point, Ygritte being taken to Mance Rayder, Jon meanwhile found himself being taken to see Lord Commander Mormont. Despite his efforts to contain himself, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he was led away.

To his surprise, Ygritte had done the same, their eyes meeting briefly before they forced themselves to focus on where they were going.

' _I shouldn't be, I shouldn't think...'_ He thought to himself.

He was supposed to a member of the Night's Watch; he wasn't supposed to be thinking such thoughts, he had his oaths, both to the Night's Watch and to himself. Yet he had betrayed them, more than once.

That wasn't all, he was still surprised by the presence of the Wildlings too, here at the Wall. He had missed a lot it seemed and he needed to find these answers. But he knew he was in a precarious situation.

Bowing his head, he tried to think, there had to be some way, he wasn't sure however, just what Lord Commander Mormont wanted from him now.

It was then the door opened and Maester Aemon stepped out.

"Maester?"

The old man turned to Jon, who was shocked to see the sorrow consuming the venerable Maester.

"Ah, Jon, I am glad you have returned safely...Are you well, no...feelings of illness?" He suddenly asked.

Confused Jon replied. "No...Why?"

Aemon shook his head. "It is for Lord Commander Mormont to tell you...You should go in at once."

With that he left; Jon had a nasty feeling things weren't what they seemed. He entered the office, Jeor Mormont was waiting for him, seated behind his desk. Jon stepped upwards and waited; Jeor looked up from the papers on his desk at Jon.

He sighed and straightened up. "Jon, I almost didn't believe it when I heard you had returned. Although the circumstances."

Jon nodded. "I; yes, Lord Commander, what is going on, what has happened here?"

"You've missed a lot; we're still facing our usual difficulties; but now these monsters, you've no doubt seen them by now." Mormont explained; Jon nodded and he continued. "As a result, seeing our desperate situation matching their own, the Wildlings agreed to an alliance with us."

Jon wasn't sure where to go with this; until Mormont suddenly spoke again.

"Jon, this Wildling woman you were with, I need to know the truth."

Jon sighed but then revealed. "I...We have, had carnal knowledge of each other; but..."

Jeor listened intently as Jon did his best to explain everything that happened to him after he left with Halfhand. By the time he finished, Mormont was serious and Jon wasn't sure what to expect.

Finally he sighed and looked up at Jon, his eyes narrowed.

"Jon, if things weren't so drastic, you would face serious trouble for this...For violating your oath." He said darkly. "But I must warn you, this...fraternization must go no further."

Jon nodded; swallowing nervously. "I, I understand. Lord Commander, what about those creatures, what are they?"

Mormont sighed heavily. "We faced them after we took care of the traitors in Craster's Keep, shortly before our official alliance with the Wildlings. We rescued those held captive there and returned to the Wall, where those beasts attacked."

"Is, is Sam and…?" Jon asked hesitantly.

Mormont was quiet for a moment, before replying. "Alive, he's alive. Those beasts are dangerous, even if you haven't been attacked by them, they seem to spread some sort of, dark pestilence. Many of our own and the Wildlings are already afflicted. Worse, there's nothing Maester Aemon can do; death is inevitable for any afflicted."

Jon froze, shocked and horrified by this; however, he felt there was worse to come. Now he understood why Aemon had asked him about his own health.

"Jon, I said Tarly was alive; he is and he is well. But, you're other friends; I'm afraid..." Mormont began to reveal.

Jon barely heard him after that; his fears had come true.

* * *

Later that night, he found himself standing watching in disbelief; in the beds before him Grenn and Pyp were both lying, senseless to the world as they battled the strange pestilence afflicting them.

' _How could this have happened; what are those...monsters, how could they do this?'_ He thought in dismay. _'Now, even those that were able to survive being attacked by those monsters, might still die anyway.'_

He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed it. It was only when he saw Maester Aemon covering the body that realized Grenn had just lost his battle. He was so lost and dismayed by the sudden death of his friend that he found himself walking out.

He walked, numb and detached; he didn't even react when Sam called his name. He left Castle Black, he didn't stop until he was within the forest within the Gift. Once there he simply collapsed, sitting by one of the trees, lost and uncertain.

He heard footsteps, but didn't look up, not until he heard the person's voice.

"Jon..."

He looked up in surprise. "Ygritte."

She walked up and sat by him, suddenly embracing him. "I am sorry, about your friend; I just heard..."

"How many people will we lose like this; those monster are still out there..." He said sadly.

"I know, Jon, I know..." She said. "But we cannot let this beat us, we must find a way, there must be one."

Jon smiled and returned her embrace, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He truly did care for Ygritte.

' _Please Gods, don't let this, affliction, take Ygritte...'_ He thought desperately.

He also prayed fervently for some way to save those already afflicted, like Pyp, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here we are, the last Jon chapter and things are decidedly grim at the Wall; with many afflicted by the Blight, the terrible plague spread by the Darkspawn; with no hope for recovery in sight.


	56. Briala IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 55 of my crossover story, it seems shorter I'll admit, but it's meant like that, it should still be enjoyable.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Recovers from what, she's not even sick?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, Grenn is now dead and it seems there is no way to cure Pyp, or is there? Glad you liked that moment, well, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala looked around warily; she was still trying to avoid being seen by any of the guards. Felassan remained calm as ever however, still smiling serenely.

"Relax Briala, we are nearly there." He said.

Briala sighed. "How can I relax, everything is going so fast now. We are about to change things, yet what has been left behind."

Felassan remained silent for a while after that, until they were in an empty alleyway. He suddenly turned to her, glaring.

"What is this, are you having second thoughts, you think you can just turn around now?" He queried, sounding rather angry.

Briala remained firm however. "No, I did not say that, nor will you hear me say that. I am merely saying, with everything going on, I have every right to be wary. Especially now, technically, I am guilty of treason."

Felassan softened. "Of course, a crime punishable by death. I suppose you are right to be wary...very well."

With that he turned and continued leading the way. Briala followed him, quiet and continuing to dwell on what was happening.

' _This is it, there's no turning back now.'_ She thought. _'With this action, I betray Celene; but, she brought this on herself. She betrayed me first, she has turned against her promise, she no longer cares for the Elves...Despite my years of faithful service, despite the trust I placed in her.'_

She had made up her mind; this was her only choice now.

So she followed Felassan; they soon reached a run down house, practically abandoned.

"This way." He said quietly.

He entered, Briala looked around warily, something about this felt off. Still, she steeled herself and entered the house. When she entered, she found Felassan waiting by a strange mirror; the mirror looked normal at a glance. A closer look revealed that the mirror was anything but normal, a strange feeling came over her as she observed it.

"What is this?" She queried.

Felassan smiled. "This is an Eluvian; an artefact from our people's past. They are not just mirrors. Eluvian's are magical artefacts that together form a large network, used for transportation over great distances...Not many have been found, even fewer have been found by those who know how they work. But they will be our key, our chance to take an edge."

Briala shook her head. "So, how do they work?"

He smiled calmly and explained. "They have to be activated, after which we simply walk through the portal, that will take us to the centre of the network."

With that he approached her, smiling calmly he then whispered in her ear. She realized just what he told her and so she stepped forwards. It was up to her, she was to the first step, the first step to Elven freedom.

Taking a deep breath she spoke and the Eluvian activated. Felassan smiled and nodded approvingly before stepping towards the portal; he turned and extended his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

She reached out and took his hand and they walked through the portal. It was like her surroundings shifted, suddenly she was no longer in the abandoned house but instead a strange realm, everything seemed distorted, it was like a mountainous misty realm.

"This is it, the 'corridor' between the Eluvians." Felassan remarked. "This is where all Eluvian's connect...It is here we must make our decision. What is your decision now."

Briala turned to him, her decision had been made. "It is time, I will act, Celene will pay for her betrayal, I will get revenge on her for that. Justice will be brought for the Elves, we will bring them emancipation and then, we will have our army."

Felassan's eyes gleamed at that. "Oh, our own army, to what with?"

"Revenge, on Celene...Also, the civil war will no longer be a cold war. The Grand Duke will act soon, but we'll be attacking him too." Briala revealed. "It is time the humans learned our fury."

Felassan grinned. "Excellent, we'll have to start small, but before long, we'll aid the others and soon...soon we will have the advantage and we will see what happens when those who think themselves more important than others, are brought down. I also have a friend, one who has more power than you can imagine."

"Will he here to aid us?"

"No, he has another mission, one that will, in the end however, bring us closer than ever to restoring our old glory."

Briala readied herself, determined; it was time for a new dawn for the Elves.

* * *

End of chapter and of Briala's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	57. Tyrion V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 56 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion glared as he stood, chained in the throne room. He stood, surrounded by guards, the entire royal court had gathered, all gleeful; eager to see him brought down no doubt. The trial was ready to begin, his father was one of the presiding judges, another being Mace Tyrell while the third was Mathis Rowan. Joffrey was seated up on his throne smirking.

 _Of course, he planned to have me killed right away, no trial; but I guess convinced him to have humiliated, this is going from bad to worse.'_ He noted to himself darkly.

Cersei herself stood next to the throne, also smirking. Another person who stood out, the female Orlesian Mage who had recently been taken up by Cersei, Vivienne De Fer.

The very same woman he had heard Dorian 'arguing' with some days ago; he was wary of her, certain something wasn't right with her being here. Tywin straightened up in his seat and spoke, everybody quieting down to hear him.

"This trial will now begin; you, Tyrion are charged with murder, wilful murder of the High Septon, within the grounds of the Holy Sept of Baelor itself." He announced. "A grave crime for which you have refused to admit any guilt."

Tyrion glared. _'Of course, don't use my full name, refuse to admit I am family, father. Of course I admit no guilt for I haven't done anything.'_

Tywin continued. "We will hear from the accused, then we shall hear from witnesses and hear about any evidence gathered."

There were a few murmurs from the people in the room; Tyrion couldn't help but note two Septons also present, no doubt standing for the Seven, for the murdered High Septon.

Turning to look at Tyrion, Tywin spoke.

"The accused will now speak, Lord Tyrell, you may begin questioning." He stated.

Tyrion bristled at that, once again, his father showed just how little he thought about him. It was obvious that this wasn't a trial; it was simply a way to destroy him, for personal amusement. Mace Tyrell stood and addressed him.

"You stand accused of murder, of a holy person, on holy ground." He remarked. "Yet you refuse to any admittance of guilt, what have you to say?"

Tyrion glowered and replied. "I do not admit guilt as I am not guilty. Why am I subjected to this sham!?"

There was a ripple as he said that, glaring from many, Joffrey stood from the throne, furious. But Tywin spoke calmly.

"The accused will be respectful of the authority of the throne..."

"For a show trial, in fact, no, this isn't a trial." Tyrion snapped. "You think me stupid; you think you can just go ahead and ridicule me for your personal amusement. How convenient for you."

Joffrey shouted. "You go too far dwarf, I'll have your head, I'll..."

Tyrion cut him off. "All you can do is shout and make careless accusation. How short the memories of all of you here are, where were you when the Venatori attacked this city, were you on the walls defending them, no?"

Tywin spoke sharply then. "Neither were you, so spare us your lies. The accused has said enough, we will speak to witnesses now."

Tyrion glared; furious at this; his father was clearly letting his emotions cloud his judgement.

He suffered a blow however as he tried to have Bronn speak on his behalf, only to find Bronn had withdrew from the trial, Cersei's smirk told him all he needed to know. He was now stuck, listening as many witnesses, including Ser Meryn, were called forth, giving their 'testimonies'.

"So, you personally witnessed one of the accused meetings with the late High Septon?" Mace queried.

Ser Meryn nodded. "Yes my Lord; I heard the accused threaten the High Septon, telling him he deserved to lose his followers. He also refused on many occasions to help the Faith recover what the Qunari had stolen from them."

 _'Yet more lies, he was never present at any meeting I had and is clearly being fed what to say.'_ Tyrion thought, rolling his eyes.

Seeing his reaction, he saw his father narrow his eyes and speak. "Would the accused care to comment?"

"Yes in fact." Tyrion replied. "I would like ask how Ser Meryn could be in two places at once. I find it miraculous he could be present at any meeting I had with the High Septon; when he was supposed to be guarding the King, as is his duty."

Tywin merely shook his head. "There is more than one member of the Kingsguard; overruled, continue."

It had been this way throughout the whole trial; but now, now Tyrion was sure things would change. For he knew even his father was afraid of this next witness, the witness for the defence, Dorian.

Entering the throne room, Dorian remained as calm as ever, many started whispering again.

Mace swallowed nervously before speaking. "Dorian Pavus, Magical Advisor on the Small Council; you are a witness for the Defence?"

Dorian nodded. "Correct, after all, it seems very few here are interested in actual justice."

Joffrey leapt to his feet again and Tywin's eyes flashed.

"The witness will refrain from glib remarks and will answer the questions asked, no more." He remarked sharply.

"As you wish." Dorian replied, calm as ever. "Yes, I am, as a Mage I have certain advantages, as a result I can find things that others cannot and therefore have a better chance of ascertaining guilt or innocence."

That caused more discomfort; Tyrion felt the first parts of hope spring up then. Dorian could, in almost no time at all, tear apart the entire case against him. That was of course, until Vivienne spoke. She stepped forwards, smiling darkly.

"Really, yet I fear there is a slight problem with that." She remarked. "We cannot have a biased witness, now can we? It is already known that you are good friends with the accused."

Dorian remained unflappable however. "Just as it is known you are friendly with our dear Queen Regent, making you just as worthless."

Vivienne's expression did not change as she spoke darkly. "Yet I have already examined the High Septon; killed by a magically acquired poison...Tevinter in origin."  
That had an effect, immediately suspicion turned to Dorian.

Yet he still remained calm.

"Really, how convenient; why not Riviani, Antivan, why not somewhere in Westeros." He replied. "Circumstantial evidence that proves nothing."

It was then Cersei spoke up. "Ah but you are guilty of another crime; the crime of sodomy; we already have testimony from Lord Baelish about you visiting his brothel; to acquire the services of Olyvar...a male."

That instantly set up a storm and before long, to Tyrion's dismay, his only defence collapsed as Dorian was now being looked at as a fellow suspect. In the end, he could only listen in dismay as his father spoke at last.

"So be it, the evidence is clear enough, the accused is fond guilty of the murder of the High Septon and Dorian Pavus is found guilty as an accessory. They are sentenced to die, at dawn tomorrow."

With that, they were seized, Templars that had joined them being sure to apprehend Dorian to prevent his magic. They were taken to the black cells, heading for their likely doom.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	58. Hawke IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 57 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: If you could even call it that.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed them.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, trouble abound.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Looking around Hawke sighed, taking in the aftermath of the battle. It had been long fought and difficult, yet had proved a mixed result. He still had been unable to save Merrill, her having been moved to a new location before he could even arrive.

Looking around he saw the freed slaves and the Unsullied wandering the city, along with the Templars, Mages and Seekers that had come with him.

' _We have managed to oust the last of the Venatori and Red Templars from the city.'_ He recalled. _'The slave master here, are either dead, of have surrendered and have been imprisoned, some given to the mercy of their former captives.'_

After the battle, rather than plunge straight into a new conflict, despite his restlessness and fears, Hawke opted to stay with his forces in the city and attempt to restore order. He watched as two Unsullied helped move an injured citizen to where the Mages were treating the wounded. Others where fixing buildings, removing rubble, or dead bodies. Wiping his brown Hawke went to join them, aiding their efforts to clear up Astapor and to restore it to at least a habitable state.

While he was working, he was doing his best to withhold his frustrations.

He shook his head as they threatened to come again. _'I still can't believe we were tricked, Merrill wasn't here, they moved her to Meereen. Now she's still in their hands and, and...'_

He shuddered at the thought of what could be happening to Merrill; he had no doubt Corypheus intended to hurt her. The thought of her being trapped in that city, no doubt being tortured in some horrific manner, made his blood boil. However he did his best to control himself.

He had to remember after all. _'Getting angry is what Corypheus wants me to do, if I become angry and reckless, it'll be easier for him to trap me. Then there's the additional worry of being a Mage. Last thing I want is to attract a Rage Demon to me, I don't have the time to waste on Demons after all.'_

All the same, he couldn't deny his worries for Merrill remained; especially as the time he spent in Astapor increased.

But he would not abandon this city to its current state. He had brought this upon the city, he owed it to the people to fix it. He had made that mistake with Kirkwall, granted after Kirkwall he had been running for his life. Nevertheless he continued to aid in the rebuilding efforts.

* * *

It was during a break from the rebuilding that he went to visit Varric, his friend was still unconscious from the building falling on him. He had been pulled out and was confirmed to be alive, yet out cold, he had also been wounded, including wounds not from being buried under rubble.

' _The healers have done what they can, but...we can only wait.'_ Hawke thought forlornly. _'We still need to see if he will actually recover from his injuries, or even regain consciousness.'_

Shaking his head, Hawke turned away, he had faith in Varric's strength; he had to believe he would recover.

He knew Varric too well. _'He will wake up and he will say "What, did you think I'd miss the end of this story?" That's just Varric for you.'_

Comforting himself with that thought; he departed the healing tents and instead went to the palace. There he had arranged to meet with two people who knew Astapor well, the Unsullied known as Grey Worm and a young woman named Missandei.

"Master Hawke?" Missandei greeted him as he entered.

He nodded and walked over to where she and Grey Worm had been standing.

"I've called you here because I need help." He explained. "The reason I attacked in the first place."

Grey Worm tensed. "What is going on, will you be needing me, my people, we will fight for you now."

Hawke smiled. "I know, I am glad, yes I will. Corypheus, an enemy from my past, now calling himself the Elder One. He has kidnapped someone dear to me, had her imprisoned in this city. Yet once we found out and began to march, he moved her to Meereen."

Missandei nodded. "Now you attacked this city, claimed it, but were unable to save her. You seek to save her and so must attack Meereen, but..."

"But Yunkai will not sit idle, neither city is pleased by this attack. We must attack both cities and subdue them, is that right?" Grey Worm finished.

Hawke nodded; glad they understood.

They were discussing the other slaver cities, possible plans and means when suddenly they heard what sounded like a clamour outside. Hawke tensed, at that moment Cassandra burst into the hall.

"Hawke, there you are, a group of people are approaching Astapor, they almost seem like an army, but they're not from the slaver cities." She explained.

Hawke narrowed his eyes at that. "How can you be sure?"

"No banners, they actually seem to be travelling, rather than marching, also, they're coming from the wrong direction." Was Cassandra's reply.

Confused Hawke followed her, Grey Worm and Missandei in tow. They hurried to the walls and once there, Hawke saw the large group of people approaching, saw Cassandra's observations had been correct. Now he was curious, just who were these people, and what did they want.

* * *

End of chapter and of Hawke's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	59. Jaime IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 58 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as he and Brienne followed the chamberlain again. They had spent most of their time talking with Celene, occasionally making appearances in public, always in the same manner. Being dressed in gaudy clothes, including masks, Brienne having to suffer, wearing dresses and being denied her sword.

They had been learning much about Thedas, particularly Orlais, meanwhile, they had answered Celene's questions about Westeros and also spoke about the war currently being waged there.

' _We all do our best to be impartial, yet our views can't help but shine through.'_ He noted to himself. _'But it seems our nations have something in common, being attacked by the same outsider forces, these Red Templars and their allies, the Venatori, working for this Elder One.'_

As they walked however; Jaime could not help but wonder, just what Celene wanted to talk to them about. He was sure there was nothing else for them to share.

He looked over at Brienne again; noting her expression. _'This is getting to her, I can see it. I wish there was something I could do; yet why do I feel that way?'_

Composing himself however, seeing Brienne was doing the same, they had arrived at the doors of Celene's private chambers. The chamberlain turned to them, bowing.

"Ser, Lady, Her Radiance will see you now, please enter." He stated.

Again Jaime found himself irritated by that accent; but he said nothing and simply entered, along with Brienne.

Entering the room they found Celene sitting waiting for them; fully dressed and wearing her mask, she looked every inch the regal figure she always presented herself as.

"Greetings Jaime Lannister; Lady Brienne, I am glad to see you once again." She greeted them warmly.

They both nodded politely before greeting Celene formally and sitting down.

It was then Jaime noticed somebody missing, someone usually present in these private meetings.

"Where's Briala?" He asked.

Celene shook her head. "Briala is away, she has...other duties."

At once Jaime caught on to Celene's strange tone and knew something wasn't right here. Yet it was clear Celene wasn't going to tell them, for instead, she spoke, as if the question hadn't even been asked. However she looked to be rather uneasy.

She spoke calmly however. "Yes, do not let it concern you, instead, let us move onto why you have been called here."

Jaime nodded; yet shared a look with Brienne, she was suspicious too; something had happened between Celene and Briala, something which had caused Briala to depart; whatever it was, it certainly affected Celene. Nevertheless she remained calm as she spoke.

"Onto the matter at hand." She said calmly. "You will be pleased to know that, at last, I have completed arrangements for the two of you to return home."

That caught the attention of both of them.

Celene nodded and continued.

"Yes, a ship has been prepared and is waiting at the docks to take you both back home. I've also arranged for an escort to guide you from the palace to the docks." She paused and then added. "I shall also be accompanying you to the docks, please, go and prepare yourself for your journey."

They both stood and Jaime smiled. "Thank you, Your Radiance, we will go at once."

Brienne couldn't look more relieved; Jaime could understand that and soon they were on their way back to the chambers set up for them in the palace.

The chamberlain was as stuck up as ever, but Jaime simply ignored him, dressing in simple clothing; he had no chance of getting his usual armour, but that would come later, when he was home. With his sword secured to his belt again, he left his room.

"Brienne." He greeted her. "I am glad to see you are...yourself again."

Brienne merely nodded; not replying; yet clearly happy. She was once more in her preferred masculine clothing. Again any armour would have to be found once they returned to Westeros. She wore her sword at her side again and finally looked comfortable.

They happily followed the chamberlain outside where their escort was waiting for them, along with Celene. Together they began to make their way to the docks.

They soon arrived at the docks and stood, at the base of the gangplank. Celene approached them, their escort keeping the crowds at bay.

"So, this is farewell." Celene said. "I am glad to have had you hear as my guests. I assure you I will take into consideration what you have revealed. Rest assured we will solve the issue of Halamshiral and hopefully, when things are calmer, we will have the chance to have more meetings, with the people of Westeros."

They both bowed and Jaime spoke. "I am sure that will be an incredible chance, Your Radiance."

"We too eagerly await that day." Brienne added.

With that, their farewells were complete and together they boarded the ship. A short while later the ship began to sail away, heading away from Orlais and to Westeros.

' _Finally, finally away from the Orlesian Court and their Game, such a bloody game...'_ He thought in relief, relaxing at last. _'I can hardly wait to get home. I'm not the only one glad to get away from Orlais it seems. Brienne seems more relaxed now too.'_

She truly did look herself again; he couldn't help but smile at that, a smile that Brienne actually returned. They were going home at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we reach the end of Jaime's storyline now, he and Brienne are finally on their way home, but what are they returning to?


	60. Daenerys VI

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 59 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, well, he's more than glad to escape, given that place.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys let out a soft sigh; her people had recovered from the shock attack by the Red Templars, thankfully those monsters were now dead, although their leader had escaped. Yet they were still waiting; their recovery had been slow, Irri and Doreah were still injured and unconscious; she was waiting nervously, praying for them. All those within her group, capable of healing, did what they could for them.

' _Gods, what...what is going to happen to them, are they, will they make it?'_ She thought desperately. _'Please, let them survive; please...'_

She didn't want to lose two of her closest friends. Leaving her tent she made her way to the tent they were being kept in while they were being healed. She knew her people were restless, eager to move on and head for Astapor, their intended destination.

But she couldn't bring herself to go on ahead and leave them behind. She entered the tent and saw right away Irri and Doreah, there was no blood now, but they were still out cold. However upon seeing her, Mother Giselle who was treating them, stood.

"Your Grace, I have news." She said at once. "They've begun responding...we think they are."

She gasped. "Are, are you sure?"

She soon got her answer when Doreah groaned and Irri greeted her, the two of them opening their eyes. Relief flooding Dany as finally it was clear, they had recovered.

It was a short time after that, with Irri and Doreah fully recovered, that they resumed their journey.

Dany sighed as they rode. "We have lost valuable time; we can only hope we still have a chance with this. Yet I'm worried."

Ser Barristan nodded. "I understand Your Grace; the Red Templars Captain, Paxley, you said they were headed for the slaver cities. We may run into him, which could cause problems."

She nodded. "It's not just Paxley; their leader, their overall leader, Samson I think they said his name was, he is there too."

Ser Barristan nodded; he wasn't the only one wary, Ser Jorah and the Dothraki were all looking around edgily.

Things were certainly not going to be easy, especially if the Red Templars happened to be at Astapor, which could ruin their plans of recruiting an army. Their journey remained uneventful however; but when they finally saw Astapor, it was clear something wasn't right.

"What is, what is this…?" Dany gasped.

She could hear the murmurs from the others too; she knew she wasn't imagining it. Astapor had been attacked and possibly conquered; the city was partially ruined, even from a distance they would see people working on it, rebuilding.

' _Has, has the city been taken, who by, are, are my chances...lost?'_ She wondered in shock and dismay.

Composing herself, they made their way to Astapor; determined to get answered.

* * *

As they reached the city gates; they saw people waiting for them. Several of them she guessed were native to the city; yet others were different, although she had seen people dressed like them too.

She was surprised by this. _'People from Thedas, here?'_

One of them stepped forwards, apparently the leader of the ground. He was a man in his mid-thirties, with black hair and a matching beard and brown eyes. She saw right away he was a Mage; what was more, going by the reactions of Anders and Mother Giselle, they recognized the man.

"Who are you, what are doing here?" He queried at once.

She straightened up. "I am Daenerys Targaryen; the last survivor of the ancient Targaryen family, Kings and Queens of Westeros. I have come to acquire an army to reclaim the lands of my family."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You come seeking an army here, do you know what armies from here really are?"

"Of course, I sought to do things differently; I would not go to claim my throne with an army of slaves!" She replied at once. "Who are you anyway?"

Anders was the one who answered for her as he blurted out. "Hawke!"

Another revelation as Mother Giselle also spoke. "Champion of Kirkwall?"

Suddenly it made sense, she remembered the stories she had heard from Anders. Hawke seemed surprised to see people from his land, especially Anders. But in the end, he decided to listen to Dany and invited her into the city.

* * *

So it was, some time later, that she found herself, sitting with Hawke, the two of them talking about their stories and everything that had been happening to them recently.

"Gods, so you, you came here, seeking the woman you love?" She said at last.

Hawke nodded. "Yes, sadly she's not here; she's being held in the other cities. I intend to attack them and find her, and to free the people being held as slaves in this...disgusting practice."

Dany could sympathize with that. "I agree; I would not let these men keep slaves. If I had the chance, I'd free them and teach their 'master's' a lesson."

Hawke paused for a moment before smiling.

"We seem to have similar goals, or at least ideals...I see no reason for us not to help each other...What do you say, an alliance, we combine our forces, I can definitely add the Unsullied and Stormcrows to your forces."

Daenerys smiled. "This certainly appeals to me. I agree, we can work together, we'll free the slaves of Yunkai and Meereen together and rescue your beloved."  
"Yes, you'll get your army and then, we'll be ready to consider our next move...There is more going on, more you need to know." Hawke replied.

Dany nodded. "More about the Red Templars and this Elder One, right. You know him. Very well, tell me about them, then we can begin planning our attacks."

Hawke nodded and so began, Dany listened intently, ready to take in as much as she could. Things had just taken an interesting turn after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here it is, Dany's last chapter, things are getting interesting here, she's formed an alliance with Hawke and things are set for their next move.


	61. Eddard V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 60 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Ned sighed softly as he and Cat stood, watching from the balcony at the activity below them. They were still no closer to understanding any of the mysteries surrounding them, although they had learned a lot more, thanks to Solas teaching Bran. Even now they could see the two of them, engaged in one of their lessons. Robb was currently with Talisa, the two of them talking and doting on their daughter, little Lyanna.

Catelyn managed a smile, seeing this. "Ned, despite everything, it is good that we are able to see such things."

He nodded. "I agree Cat, I agree, I just wish we were all here to see it."

She nodded too, both of them thinking of their still missing daughters.

"Ned, what are we going to do, Arya, there's still no word on her at all. Sansa as far as we know, is still a prisoner in King's Landing." Cat said at last. "But, even despite that, the situation here continues to grow worse, the Brave Companions continue their attacks."

"I know; they keep slipping away, then there's that demon Solas warned us about. It's like we trapped in darkness and can't find the light." He replied.

Cat noticed his morose mood and guessed the situation was as bad as she thought, if not worse.

Yet it was then something happened which caught their attention. They could hear shouting from the gates and saw someone rushing up towards where Robb was; instantly they made their way down and, when they arrived, saw Robb was wide-eyed. Rickon and Bran were nearby, Hodor carrying Bran, all of them seemed amazed by something.

"Robb…?"

He turned and grinned. "Father, mother. A group calling itself the Brotherhood without Banners has arrived at our walls and...Arya is with them."

They both froze, unable to believe, Cat spoke at once. "Are you sure it's her?"

"She looks a little different, but they're positive, it's Arya."

Deciding to verify the truth for this himself, Ned readied himself, along with Robb and some of his men and headed for the gates. Opening the gates he stepped out, the Brotherhood was assembled there, he recognized a few of them, included Thoros of Myr who smiled warmly at him.

"Lord Stark, it is an honour. As you've no doubt heard by now, we have your daughter with us." He said.

Ned nodded. "I have heard, but I must have proof; let me see her."

Thoros simply nodded and turned to the person next to him. "But of course, go ahead."

The person stepped forwards and Ned gasped, for although her hair was shorter, her clothes ragged, her face thinner, he couldn't fail to recognize his youngest daughter.

"Arya!"

She smiled and the strange icy look in her eyes instantly evaporated.

Ned was so relieved to see Arya again, he wanted to just run up and hold her close; but he maintained his dignity.

"Arya, it's really you, you're alive."

She nodded. "Yes father, I'm alive, I...I owe much, it'll take a long time to explain."

Ned sighed. "Thoros, I know of your group well enough; I know how difficult things are for you. No doubt your intention is to ransom my daughter, although I know you do so out of desperation and necessity."

"That is true Lord Stark, we seek gold, food...proper clothing, things like that." He replied.

Arya then spoke up again. "Father, they saved my life, kept me alive...They deserve that and so much more."

He smiled and nodded. "I agree; we will hear your story Arya, once the negotiations are complete."

"I will wait with them, fear not, once you give them their ransom, my sworn sword will ensure I return to Winterfell." She replied, almost smirking as she said it.

That surprised Ned considerably. Then he saw the young man standing close to Arya, another flash of recognition struck him as he saw, of all people, Gendry.

"Gendry, you…?"

The young man bowed. "Lord Stark, it's an honour to see you again. Yes, I have been knighted by Lord Beric and I now serve as Lady Arya's personal knight."

Ned could see the mutual respect between the two and was relieved, it looked like things would start going well after all.

* * *

Later, in the great hall, Ned grinned, along with the rest of the family, as they sat with Arya and Gendry. Negotiations went smoothly and the Brotherhood kept their word. They had departed now and Arya and Gendry had entered Winterfell along with some belongings the Brotherhood had given Arya.

"So, Arya, what happened to you?" Cat asked desperately.

Arya bit her lip before finally telling her tale; leaving them all shocked, horrified and mostly relieved that she was home safe. After all she had been through; her journey through Ferelden with Syrio, losing him.

Joining Yoren and the Night's Watch, disguising herself, being captured and taken to Harrenhall, nearly raped, rescued by Gendry. Twice captured by slavers, only to be saved by the Brotherhood and then, the attack of the Red Templars.

"Gods, Arya, you..." Bran gasped.

She just smiled. "I'm safe now, that's what matters."

"That remains to be seen."

Everyone turned and Ned tensed, Septa Mordane was now present, a serious look on her face.

"Septa?" He queried.

She shook her head. "Lady Arya's tale has me worried, she has been exposed to such dangerous views, not only that, but to spend so long in the presence of men."

"What?!" Arya cried. "You dare to assume..."

Mordane shook her head. "Your value, Lady Arya can greatly diminish through improper company, you must be examined to ensure you remain pure."

As she said that, she glared at Gendry, as if blaming him.

This was not how Ned pictured things going, the happiness of the moment was extinguished by this.

"Septa, I hardly think..." He began.

Arya shook her head. "No, I do not; I am..."

Mordane's gaze was flinty. "If you are still pure, then the test will prove it."

Ned looked to Cat, as did Arya, desperation in her eyes. Cat sighed sadly; closing her eyes and nodding, in agreement and Arya glared, a look of betrayal crossing her face.

"So be it, Arya, just get it over and done with." He said, before quietly adding. "But I do believe you."

She just looked at him in dismay before leaving.

* * *

Later Ned sat, along with Cat, he had ensured the others would be spared having to deal with this, sending them elsewhere. Meanwhile, within the other room, Arya would be lying, clad in her sleeping shift, while Mordane examined her to ensure she was still a maiden.

Finally, the doors opened and Mordane stepped out, Cat stood up and Ned joined her. He could just see Arya sitting up, straightening her shift and glaring.

"Well?" Cat asked worriedly.

Mordane nodded. "Lady Arya is indeed still a maiden it seems."

By now Arya had exited the room; furious.

"Well, are you quite finished embarrassing me Septa?" She snapped. "Can I go get dressed now?"

Mordane glared at her. "You mind your tone young lady, yes, we will ensure you are dressed, properly dressed."

Arya shot Mordane a venomous look, as if daring her to try it before stalking away, Mordane just behind her. Ned sighed heavily, so much for the happy reunion.

' _It gets worse, Arya doesn't know yet...Her behaviour will certainly cause problems, how are we supposed to reveal her the truth.'_ He thought in dismay.

It was only a matter of time after all, before Arya was due to marry Hostor Frey, Walder was pushing for Arya to be found and the wedding date to be moved up. Yet they still had to tell her and he knew she wouldn't react well.

* * *

End of chapter and of Ned's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, Arya has made it back to Winterfell, unfortunately for her, the happy reunion didn't go as planned, protocol and noble 'duties' got in the way, now things are already looking bleak, they just can't catch a break.


	62. Tyrion VI

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 61 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: No, something like that has to be cleared up quickly after all.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, poor Arya.  
Silly-Scare-Crow: Well, that is true, she did kinda push it a bit, but she is doing her duty and what she believes is right; however things will change I'll say, not giving you any details however, keep it a surprise. Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed to himself as he sat within the dark confines of his cell; he had been confined to the Black Cells following his 'trial'. Dorian was also imprisoned.

' _Cersei's pet Mage sets things up for Dorian to fall, have him cast as an accomplice.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Now he's been imprisoned, not only on those charges, but the Faith charge him too, for his sexual preferences...'_

He had to admit, he was somewhat surprised when he heard that; after all, Dorian had been rather discreet; he never said a word. Tyrion had to admit he didn't care himself; but still, he supposed he could understand Dorian's caution.

However now that caution was gone, after all, the truth had somehow been found out and brutally revealed.

He sighed. _'_ _Now it's been used against him, making him seem even less untrustworthy._ _Ruining anything he could have done to speak in my defence.'_

Both of them were now utterly ruined and awaiting their execution. Tyrion was shocked at how easily they had been taken down. He put it down to Cersei's pet Mage, that woman, Vivienne. Apparently an Orlesian.

He rolled his eyes. _'I'll wager anything that poison was actually Orlesian. She set us up, I'm sure of it.'_

Still, it mattered little now; everything was stacked up against him, nothing could be done about it, of that he was sure.

He sat waiting for the end to come; he was certain it wouldn't be long now. He just wondered how long he had left. He was so lost in those thoughts that it was surprisingly a shock to hear the door open. He didn't think it would be so soon; but then, to his surprise, it wasn't a group of guards, it was Varys.

"Greetings Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion stood, blinking in the light filtering into the cell. "You, what are you doing, where have you…?"

He was stammering, shocked; but that wasn't the only surprise; for there, just behind Varys, also free from his cell, was Dorian.

Dorian shook his head, indicating silence. "We need to move quickly, Tyrion, we don't have much time."

Realizing suddenly what was going on; Tyrion nodded and joined as Varys indicated for them to follow.

They made their way along the corridor, the doors of the cells were all closed and locked now and soon they reached what appeared to be a bare wall; until Varys calmly opened, and revealed, a hidden passage. They quickly went inside and Varys closed the passage after them.

"Good, now, we have...much to discuss and little time to do it, so I can only explain things and ask you to trust me." Varys replied.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, just like Varys to ask for the hardest thing possible. However, he had little choice, mainly due to his current circumstances.

Leading the way down the passage, Varys began to speak. Dorian and Tyrion followed.

"As you've no doubt guessed by now; I have...my own agenda." He remarked. "I have not changed my loyalties, Lord Tyrion. I remain true to the Targaryen's and they are rising again."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "What does this have to do with me?"

Dorian then added his own voice. "Or me for that matter; what is you seek, why tell us about your true loyalties?"

"I hope for such resourceful men as yourself to...share those loyalties." Varys replied. "After all it's not as if you have much choice otherwise. But nevertheless, I believe you will have a chance to save your lives."

Tyrion glared. "You expect me to go running to the Targaryen's; you just admitted your loyalties to me and expect me to share them?"

Varys smiled lightly. "Well, considering your own family want you dead, what alternative do you have?"

Tyrion growled; but had to admit Varys had a point. He couldn't believe things had boiled down to this, he had two choices, stay true to his loyalties, remain behind and be killed after being falsely accused for killing the High Septon.

Otherwise, he had to take the chance and go to the Targaryen's. However he looked at it; there was only one real choice. He looked at Dorian and saw he was thinking the same thing.

"We might as well take the chance Tyrion; at least this way, if we go down, we have a chance to go down fighting." He said at last.

Tyrion nodded; it seemed the most logical course; there wasn't much choice otherwise as he noted.

So he continued to follow Varys, with Dorian by his side and soon they reached their destination, a hidden cove where a ship was waiting for them.

"This will take you across the narrow sea." Varys explained. "Once you get to Essos, it will impossible to miss Daenerys Targaryen, she has already started making...earth-shaking moves there. Find her and pledge your loyalty, prove yourself worthy and we will have two great allies indeed."

Tyrion just nodded and, along with Dorian headed for the ship, their one hope, the only hope at survival, towards Daenerys Targaryen.

* * *

End of chapter and of Tyrion's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	63. Solas III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 62 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they're both going across the sea now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas sighed as he sat in the chambers that had been provided for him by the Starks. His mind was full and he was disquiet.

' _Ever since Lady Arya returned, I could not help but note her interests in Ser Gendry...Despite her denials.'_ He pondered. _'Yet it is clear he feels the same, again despite denials. The hand of destiny is upon them however, they deserve far better than they are getting at the moment.'_

He could tell that Arya and Gendry were bound by destiny, that they were in fact fated to end up together.

But the way things were now. _'They insist on turning Lady Arya against her nature, for the sake of_ protocol and duty _unaware they are ruining her and setting up their entire family for a fall.'_

Trying to turn Arya into a proper Lady was going to backfire he knew, but their reasons for it appalled him even more.

' _They do this to make her appealing to her betrothed, a betrothal that she doesn't know about, that would take her away from her destiny and leave her devastated, breaking the family for good. For what, a political marriage is supposed to offer mutual benefit, what do the Starks gain in this, access over the river, is that truly worth ruining a girl's life forever over?'_

He was unwilling to entertain even the notion of such a thing being accepted. The Freys would destroy the Starks if this betrothal went through, he had to ensure that didn't happen, that Arya would be with who she was meant to be with, that her family saw that truth and accepted it.

' _But that means becoming directly involved, is that a risk I can afford to take, with...everything.'_ He mused.

Sadly, he didn't yet have an answer.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." He replied; straightening up and pushing his worries from his mind for now.

The door opened and he was surprised to see Jeyne Poole, accompanied by a man he realized was her father, Vayon.

"Solas..." Vayon began, seeming awkward.

He nodded. "Yes, how can I help you?"

Vayon sighed. "We are here to apologize for that incident some time ago.

Jeyne stepped forwards. "I wanted to say sorry, for what happened in the stables that day, where I...I..."

Solas nodded slowly, understanding. "Ah, I see. It is quite alright."

Vayon started. "Are, are you, sure, I mean…?"

"Yes, I have already made my position quite clear on the matter, I don't believe there will be any further problems." Solas replied, looking pointedly at Jeyne, who bowed her head, but nodded.

Vayon let out a sigh of relief and nodded; suddenly, Jeyne looked up again and blurted out.

"I heard you were teaching Bran Magic, but you said to me…?"

Solas shook his head. "Ah, no, I am teaching him the history and lore of my people. What I said is true, Bran does in fact have magical abilities; a rare kind which have only now just started to awaken."

That shocked her, but before long she left, Solas asked to talk to Vayon in private.

Once it was just the two of them; Solas turned to Vayon.

"What did you want to talk about?" The man asked.

Solas pondered how to word this before finally speaking. "You are seeking a husband for your daughter, correct?"

Vayon nodded. "Yes, it is clear, Jeyne is of age and, after her behaviour towards you, we have decided we need to avoid another...incident."

"I see, if I may, make a suggestion...I know it is somewhat, irregular, but I can assure you, my suggestion would be, beneficial." Solas replied; Vayon started but nodded again. "Have you thought of, Theon Greyjoy?"

Vayon leapt to his feet. "Theon, I am sorry but..."

Solas raised a hand. "Hear me out. The truth is, your daughter has...affection for the man, it would likely tame his, wild ways too. Not only that, it would ensure his loyalty to the Starks. Help him see that they care about him, as family."

"More than his family ever have, if even half of what I've heard about them is true." Vayon muttered. "I see; well, this is irregular, but alright, I'll consider it."

Solas nodded and Vayon excused himself, before leaving, granting Solas privacy once again.

Alone once more, Solas stood from his seat and thought for a moment.

His mind went to the latest batch of lessons he had given Bran. _'It is remarkable, how far Bran has progressed already, he is almost prepared, for what must come...'_

He sighed however as once more his concerns about Arya returned to the forefront of his mind. _'I am not sure what I should do exactly. Should I become directly involved again; or just try to hint...It all depends on what happens in the next few days.'_

So, with that in mind, he prepared himself to sleep and lay down on the bed. Letting out a slow breath, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into his dreams, drifting off to sleep, his mind entering the Fade.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting interesting as time passes, we already know Solas had a bit of a hand in Bran and Meera's betrothal, now it seems he is pushing for Jeyne/Theon and seems to support Arya/Gendry too, but what will happen, will he get involved, or simply try to give the Starks enough hints to sort things out themselves?

We're nearly at the end of the story too; just one more Solas chapter to go, one more Cersei chapter, one more Sansa chapter and two more Arya chapters.


	64. Arya VI

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 63 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's great for them and well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya glowered as she stood in her chambers, furious. After her humiliation at being examined, having to lie there while Septa Mordane stuck her fingers up her cunt; she had returned to her room and was allowed to take a bath. Shortly after she was done however, she found herself stuck wearing a dress.

' _Of all the, where's…?'_ She thought in anger.

She had just been joined by her parents and Mordane.

"What am I doing wearing this?" She snarled.

Mordane glared. "You are a Lady, Arya, you must..."  
Arya snapped. "I was fine wearing what I was wearing and..."

"Arya please, it's fine; let's, let's just try and come to some sort of agreement." Her father said softly.

Her mother then added. "Your old clothes, those, breeches and tunic, they were badly torn and dirty, they are being washed just now. They'll need to be repaired if you are to wear them again."

"Yes and we'll see about having more made for you." Her father offered.

Arya smiled lightly at that, maybe she could accept things for now.

But Mordane of course had to spoil it. "I think not; this is too important to ignore. We cannot allow Lady Arya's indiscretions to continue."

"Septa!?" Arya complained.

Mordane shook her head. "You _will_ learn to be a proper lady, we must undo the damage that has been done to you. I've heard of the attitudes towards women in that land of Thedas, the dangerous attitude they have. I will not allow it."

Arya froze, unable to believe it; even worse, her parents faces made it clear they had no intentions of arguing, and that they were hiding something; which only deepened her feelings of betrayal.

* * *

So it was, some days later, Arya was fuming as she walked through Winterfell, clad in another dress; worse than that, it wasn't the simple dresses she usually wore; but more fancy and elaborate ones, ones more like what Sansa would wear. She struggled to walk, unused to the restrictive confines of such a dress.

' _At least Septa Mordane didn't win, I still have my breeches and tunic, and Needle.'_ She thought.

It was her one consolation; her father had ensured that she was able to get those things, smuggled into her room and securely locked in a chest in her room, she kept the key on her person, refusing to let Mordane get anywhere near it.

"Lady Arya?"

She stopped at the sound of the voice and turned quickly, in her few days back, the times she had managed to escape Mordane, she had met with the owner of this voice, Solas.

"Oh, hello Solas." She greeted.

She had managed to sneak away from Mordane from time to time, to listen in to Solas' lessons to Bran. He had even spoken to her on occasion, telling her more about Thedas and what he knew, especially the Fade and Spirits and such, all of which amazed yet horrified her.

Mordane was more insistent than ever about Arya learning to be a proper lady. Yet always she resisted and argued with Mordane, but to no avail.

Solas nodded as he then spoke to her.

"You seem troubled." He remarked.

She sighed. "That obvious, I am, my Septa..."

Solas smiled lightly. "I recall your complaints; so, everything is still, the same?"

"Yes; it's, it's not right, or fair. I just..." She groaned.

Solas shook his head. "I cannot offer any thoughts, being an outsider; but I do acknowledge your statements, but, do you really…?"

She felt her face heat up, recalling what Solas had asked her once before. "I can't answer that, you know that, besides, I shouldn't, that's not me."

Solas merely shook his head and politely excused himself; Arya sighed before making her way to her intended destination. She paused, biting her lip as she stood, watching as Gendry worked with Mikken at the forge.

She felt that strange feeling again and tried to push it away. _'Urgh, I had to run into Solas first. He just had to remind me of things between me and Gendry, that strange feeling of warmth inside me...Gods I sound like Sansa, this is ridiculous; this isn't me and I don't feel that way for Gendry, do I?'_

She quickly recovered herself and approached. Both men looked up and Arya felt her face heat up, humiliated again due to wearing this stupid dress.

"Arry." Gendry greeted her.

She noticed he seemed slightly awkward, but still reacted the same way around her. For that at least, she was grateful. She could have a normal conversation with Gendry at least.

* * *

A few more days had passed and Arya was still locked in personal war with Septa Mordane, she still was stuck, resisting the lessons, despite Mordane insisting it was more important than ever for some reason. She couldn't fathom why.

' _I never thought I 'd be stuck in this stupid thing again.'_ She thought in bitter anger.

She was once more wearing the acorn dress; the woman from the Brotherhood must have slipped it in amongst the stuff they sent for her when she returned home. It had been a long day, yet now she was determined for answers, determined to bring this to an end.

After briefly conversing with Rickon she quickly made her way to her father's solar, knowing he'd be there, along with her mother. She needed to talk to them, seriously. As she walked however, trying to ignore her irritation at wearing the acorn dress again, her mind once more went to Gendry, to her confusing feelings around him.

She shook her head. _'Just what is wrong with me, I'm not supposed to be, this isn't me, I...Do I, urgh, never mind that now.'_

She approached her father's solar and raised her hand to knock, but then stopped as she heard people talking inside, her parents and Robb.

"Father, we're running out of time." Robb was saying.

Her mother replied. "I know Ned, we need to tell Arya and soon."

"I am aware of that." Her father was saying. "But you know how difficult it will be, you know how Arya is and we have to deal with this delicately."

She paused; wondering just what they were talking about.

She soon got her answer and it horrified her as her father spoke again.

"We need to think, how best to reveal the truth to Arya. To tell her about her betrothal, to her impending wedding to Hostor Frey...Lord Walder doesn't yet know Arya's returned, but he's insisting on pushing up the date of the wedding."

Arya froze, unable to comprehend what she just heard. A horrible feeling settled within her, her family planned to marry her off and clearly had no intentions of telling her, not until it was too late for her to do anything anyway.

That horrible feeling was stronger than ever now, consuming her with anger, confusion and hurt.

Her family had just betrayed her in the worst possible way.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	65. Cersei IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 64 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I know, poor girl :(  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: No, it seems she can't :(  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, she's in a sad situation now; well, we can only wait and see, remember the Starks are under pressure, which is why Mordane's actions have gone unquestioned.  
coronadomontes: It sure will; just not in a way you think :)  
Murdough: Alright, I've already replied to most of this in PM, so, just the stuff missing. Arya and Gendry eloping, while nice, would not work. Remember what Solas said, they are bound by destiny, they are meant to be together, but the way destiny works, it must be properly, an actual wedding, with her family present; don't forget he is on their side and, potentially, could make that happen, if he could just get the Starks to see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :)**

Now onto the story; one last dose of Cersei madness.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

It was late at night, but Cersei was almost too overjoyed to sleep. She sat smirking at her table, casually drinking from her wine.

' _Just think, at last, after all this time, that repugnant stain on our family name will be wiped out forever.'_ She thought gleefully. _'It was so easy; how could he possibly think any defence would work. Now he is to die, and rightly so; his pet Mage with him.'_

She considered how things had turned out, so many headaches she had to put up with, all dealt with in one simple blow. The High Septon with his constant whining about the Qunari, now silenced, Tyrion and Dorian due to meet death.

It was an almost perfect result. _'_ _Tyrion's sellsword is still Commander of the Gold Cloaks. I was able to buy him to stop him defending Tyrion; but no rewards or titles will bring his true loyalty, he is still a threat.'_

She needed to ensure her father saw reason; for he still intended to carry out his foolish plan to send her away. Then there was the council, full of enemies and questionable people, that needed to be rectified at once too.

She still had plenty of work to do, but she took comfort in the fact that Tyrion would meet his end soon and would stop cursing her with his worthless existence.

She wasn't alone either; she sat at the table, enjoying the wine, the food and her victory, with the woman who made it all possible, Vivienne. The Orlesian Mage casually sipped her wine and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem in a joyous mood, darling." She said calmly.

If it had been anyone else, Cersei would have felt slighted, at her title not being used. But she had grown fond of Vivienne; and knew that while Vivienne would use her title from time to time, she would also address her in the manner she did, a sign of winning her friendship.

' _What a friendship it has proven to be too.'_ She thought before replying. "Indeed I am; I have won a great personal victory today; three of my worst enemies here in the city, destroyed in one blow."

Vivienne shook her head however. "One enemy has been destroyed, your brother and the Tevinter are still alive and therefore, still pose a problem."

"They are condemned to death; they will live only as far as tomorrow morning, then they die, they've been taken care of." She replied with a smile.

Vivienne smiled softly and replied cryptically. "I wish I shared your enthusiasm, but you should always be careful my dear. Premature celebration, sets one up for bitter disappointment."

Cersei couldn't understand why Vivienne was saying this and disregarded it, continuing her celebration.

* * *

It was later that night, when Cersei finally had gone to bed, that she got her answer. A frantic knocking on her door; she groaned and stalked to answer it.

"What!?" She snapped at the guard standing outside.

The guard looked aghast as he replied. "Your Grace, the Imp and Tevinter, they've, they've escaped."

She froze, that was impossible, the guard had to be lying. Quickly preparing herself she followed the guard down to the black cells. She could see several people assembled, including her father, all with torches.

' _They sent for all of them, before_ me _and didn't even bother to take precautions against such a thing.'_ She thought angrily. "What is going on?"

They all turned to her; many quailed at her anger. Her father remained stoic as ever.

"Tyrion and Dorian escaped, I thought that would be obvious seeing how you were already told." He replied blandly.

Cersei's temper flared at that, her own father was treating her in this manner, as if she was some brainless dolt.

"Where are the guards, the jailers, the ones who should have been watching them!?" She demanded. "They should pay for this!"

Tywin shook his head. "No, they will be questioned, they will give answers and then resume their duties, and if any die under suspicions circumstances, I will know you are responsible and it will be you in these cells, understand Cersei."

It was no idle threat, that was what shocked Cersei more than anything.

Growling she turned and stalked away, unable to comprehend how her father didn't think punishment was necessary for those who failed their duties in such a way. It was abysmal and yet nothing was being done.

' _Waste of time talking to worthless dregs when we should be finding those two rats.'_ She thought bitterly.

She only stopped when she saw Vivienne waiting for her at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"I did warn you, my dear." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Cersei shook her head. "A setback, nothing more, they will be found and dealt with. In the meantime, you helped me, so I will help you. Your rewards...I guarantee you, you will take Dorian's recently vacated post on the Small Council as Magical Advisor."

Vivienne just nodded and smiled; it was later in the day now, almost dawn in fact, when Cersei approached a nearby window and stopped, a ship was coming to dock, with with an unknown flag.

Vivienne spoke up. "Strange, that is the Orlesian flag...what would a ship from Orlais be doing here?"

Cersei observed the ship with new curiosity, now her interest was piqued too.

* * *

End of chapter and of Cersei's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well; here we go, another interesting turn of events, an Orlesian ship arriving in King's Landing, where did we last see an Orlesian ship that was going there, that should tell you who has just arrived :)


	66. Arya VII

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 65 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Okay, never even thought of that, no, not really, but not possible, Vivienne likes one thing only, power, and everything, I mean everything, is an object to help her get it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and no, he's not :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya felt frozen, numb with disbelief, the overwhelming sense of betrayal almost too much for her to bear.

' _They, they sold me, they sold me out.'_ She thought in dismay. _'My own family betrayed me; I just come back and they can't wait to get rid of me, they sell me out and to a Frey…'_

It stung, she couldn't deny it; at once her fears and anger bubbled up inside her; she hated it. Her fears and disgust at marriage, at being forced to be something she wasn't, at being raped by the man to be her husband, simply because he wanted to 'claim his dues'.

She shook her head. _'How could they, how could they...This is why Mordane was so insistent on her lessons...On me dressing like some stupid, silly girl...I can't, I don't...'_

Overcome with dismay she retreated, her head was in a whirl and she couldn't think straight. She began to make her way back to her chambers.

' _Of all the things to happen, why now and why this?'_ Her thoughts continued to hound her. _'Oh, Gods, this isn't...I'll be taken away from here, away from my family, just after I came back to them, away from, Gendry...Why am I even thinking about him at a time like this?'_

Once again, Gendry entered her thoughts and once again she was overcome with those strange feelings.

She pushed them away, denying them any access to her mind; she had to leave, to get back to her chambers, to try and quiet her thoughts and think, think of how to tackle this sudden turn of events.

She couldn't believe her family had agreed to such an arrangement, she knew it wasn't unexpected. She was a noble lady, however much she hated it, she knew it was a possible occurrence.

But for it to be thrust upon her so suddenly, worse, to overhear it and know her family had every intention of hiding it from her, until it was too late for her to protest or find a way out.

' _That is the worst part, that is their betrayal…They, they used me, lied to me...now I'm to be humiliated and worse, and for what, a fucking bridge?'_ She thought angrily.

She was so worked up she almost didn't see Septa Mordane until she nearly walked right into her.

"Septa..." She choked out, trying hard to stay calm.

Mordane was smiling; which only reminded Arya of the acorn dress she was wearing, another humiliation.

But Mordane clearly approved. "Lady Arya, I'm glad I found you, we need to talk. While he is your sworn sword, I am worried about you spending far too much time in the forge with Ser Gendry, you need to..."

"That's alright Septa, that won't be an issue anymore." She replied at once; too distracted and worked up to argue.

Mordane seemed surprised but accepted this and let her go.

* * *

A little later, with night well and truly fallen, Arya sat on her bed. Her mind still racing, despite her attempts to calm it. Everything she had just learned, everything that had occurred since she returned, rushed through her mind.

She realized now why Mordane was so insistent on examining her to see if she was untouched, to have her be a 'proper lady'. The fact that this was deemed essential already told her what kind of man this Hostor Frey was.

' _I...I don't have a choice; I will not marry that, man.'_ She told herself. _'There's only one thing for it...I'm sorry, mother, father, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Gendry...I'm sorry to all of you. I'm sorry Sansa, too bad you weren't here, that I couldn't apologize with more meaning.'_

She had made up her mind. While talking to Solas she had learned about the Venatori siege and while talking to Bran, she heard about his kidnapping and about how they got into the castle and got him out.

Making up her mind she stood up and, with her fingers acting quickly, she undid the laces and such, until the acorn dress dropped to the floor. Leaving it there she removed the petticoat and chemise she had also been forced to wear, kicking off the feminine shoes too.

She was now clad in just her smallclothes. She removed the small chain from around her neck, taking hold of the key fastened to it.

She approached the chest and unlocked it, opening it she retrieved her breeches and tunic, they were worn, had a few rips and tears, but she didn't care. She quickly pulled them on and fastened Needle to her belt, she also pulled on her boots and, once satisfied with how she was dressed she composed herself.

' _It's time...'_

She approached the door to her room and listened carefully; nobody was about outside. She eased the door open and looked around to make sure. Once certain she slipped out of the room and into the shadows of the corridor.

She began to make her way to her destination, remembering Syrio's lessons and staying silent as she moved. She had to stop and take cover every time a guard passed by and she had to wait an agonizingly long time to ensure he was gone before resuming her journey.

She soon reached the kitchens and moved quietly to where Bran had told her about. With infinite care she found the outline of the secret entrance and opened it. Slipping inside she did her best to close it behind her and; taking a deep breath; began to make her way through the hidden passage.

She finally emerged into open air and took a deep breath again. She was outside the castle, outside Winterfell. She had tried so hard to return home, only to be driven away by betrayal; it hurt, more than she cared to admit; but this was her only option.

Making sure no sentries were in any position to see her yet, she ran, making her way to the nearby woods. Once there she ran, desperate to escape, she did not stop running; it was all she could now. She had lost everything, nobody left truly cared about her now.

She was alone.

* * *

End of chapter and of Arya's storyline, read and review please.

Well, things have taken a turn for the worse for poor Arya; she now knows the truth, her betrothal to Hostor Frey, she now knows what her family had planned for her. She has therefore reacted the only way she knew how; her fear led her to feel betrayed and has led her to flee, but even that can not provide sanctuary, for do not forget.

She has fled the safety of Winterfell, into the wilds of the North, where the Brave Companions and the Demon still roam, what will happen to her now, what of her strange emotions around Gendry that Solas seemed to sense; things it seems are coming to a head, but in the end, what will happen to Arya.

Will she find happiness, or be doomed to marry Hostor Frey, or some other dark fate?


	67. Solas IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 66 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's not looking good for her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's in a tight spot and did the only thing she thought she could, but now she's in even more danger.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas let out a sigh, relaxed at last, as he walked through the Fade, once more lost in his dreams. All the same his thoughts about what was happening, back in the waking world, were on his mind. They just weren't at the forefront here, that way he could relax and calm himself, enjoying his dreams, while musing on possible plans. He stopped and took a seat on a nearby rock; letting out a slow breath, reliving his stress.

' _Finally, some calm, I just hope that everything is in place, that I'm not too late to sort things out.'_ He thought. _'Still, I can embrace this moment and hope for better.'_

As always he could sense the presence of spirits and the usual energy and other presences that he always felt in the Fade. Yet there was something else he noted; he could feel something, or someone else. As he sat he felt the presence drawing closer, he prepared himself but then, realized he recognized the presence and relaxed, he knew who it was and relaxed again on the rock.

The figure then arrived and approached him carefully; the figure's features were all hidden in shadow, but it was clear she was roughly as tall as he was, appeared to be wearing some sort of armour, with an elaborate headpiece. The figure stopped a short distance from Solas; he nodded, acknowledging the figure's presence.

After a brief silence, the figure spoke to him, the voice was gravelly but unmistakably female.

"Well, well, what have we here, I thought I felt your presence, old friend." She said.

Solas nodded calmly. "Yes, I should have guessed you'd turn up; Asha'bellanar."

The woman barely reacted; silence reigned again until finally Solas broke it.

"So, what brings you here?"

The was a soft laugh before the woman replied. "Why, what else, I felt the awakening here, in such a foreign place, an awakening of old and forgotten magic. Do you think I could contain my curiosity?"

Solas nodded slowly. "Ah, I see, you refer to Bran Stark and his Warging; I am afraid you are...premature, he will need to meet you, yes, but he is not ready yet."

"Nobody is ever truly ready." She replied.

Solas shook his head. "I don't agree; everybody is ready, when their time comes. Bran is no different, when he is ready, when the time comes, he will come to you in his dreams and you will know, what is to be done."

"Indeed I will." She replied; before pausing and then asking. "What of you; old friend. Do you know when _your_ time will come, when it is _your_ call to destiny, the path you walk…?"

Solas stood up sharply and replied just as sharply. "I do."

With that he pulled himself out of the Fade immediately, waking up in his chambers at Winterfell.

* * *

He sat up and sighed, running a hand over his scalp, he was uncomfortable following his encounter with Asha'bellanar; she was getting too close in her assumptions. He couldn't afford things like that now; he had to focus on several other matters at the moment.

Such as the noises he could hear outside. He hurried to get properly dressed and followed them. He soon found the source. People were in a hurry everywhere, panicked. He spotted the Starks, Lord Stark, Lady Stark, their eldest son Robb, all of them were talking to Gendry, looking rather serious.

He approached; hearing Gendry speaking as he did so.

"I swear to you M'Lord, I do not know what is going on, I had nothing to do with what happened?"

Solas also noted the presence of the Septa; who seemed rather put out.

"Excuse me, Lord Stark, may I ask what is going on?" He asked at last.

Everyone turned to him and Eddard sighed.

"I'm afraid Solas, that Arya has disappeared; based on everything we've been able to gather, she, found out about her betrothal and has run away." He explained.

Solas raised an eyebrow. "Really, why is Ser Gendry here?"

Mordane was the one who answered. "He is Lady Arya's sworn sword, her _knight_ , I suggested we ask him if he knew anything, if he helped her in anyway. But as he explained, that is not the case. The girl has run off on her own and risks ruining and bringing shame to us..."

"That will do Septa." Eddard said sharply. "We need to find her, before it's too late, it's dangerous out there."

Solas merely shook his head; noting to himself. "It's hardly safer here, given what so many seem to want to happen to her; against what is supposed to happen."

He turned away, ignoring their confused looks from his cryptic statements. He hoped that this surprising move from Lady Arya would give him the time he needed.

Yes Arya needed to be rescued from the dangers outside Winterfell at the moment. But he needed to ensure she was returning to a safe environment. Not one where she would be forced into marriage against her will. He needed to ensure the Starks saw reason and corrected their mistake, before the Freys destroyed them.

' _It seems I have no choice now.'_ He thought with a sigh.

He had to ensure Arya's poisonous betrothal to Hostor Frey was ended, that they were never married, and there was only one way to do that It was clear he had to get directly involved.

* * *

End of chapter and of Solas' storyline, only one chapter to go now, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are picking up, Arya's running away has been discovered, Solas hopes to use the time it takes to try and find her, to save her from the dangers outside Winterfell (remember the Brave Companions and the Demon still roam the North), to try and convince the Starks to break off Arya's engagement to Hostor Frey, will he be successful, only time will tell, he needs something that shows just how unequal the match would be, something that shows the Freys for the opportunists they are, yet also allows the Starks to end things without shame.


	68. Sansa V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Breaking of Bonds**

Chapter 68 of my crossover story, the last chapter of this story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; well, not really no.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa was still in amazement; she kept expecting to wake up, realize it was all a dream and be disappointed and fearful all over again. But no, she was not still in King's Landing, dreaming of escape, she truly had escaped. She was still in the carriage, heading for home, but they weren't far now.

Podrick smiled, no doubt seeing how happy she was. They were now in the North and even had an escort of Northern soldiers who had been defending Moat Cailin, to see they got to Winterfell safely. They were so close now; in just a short length of time, she'd be home, she knew it.

"Podrick, thank you, I am so glad you did this for me." She said softly.

He smiled. "It; it's no trouble, My Lady."

She smiled, she had no idea about the rest of the squires who helped them, but she knew Pod intended, or rather, hoped to stay at Winterfell and serve her family. She hoped that would be allowed; she was even prepared to plead his case to her family if she needed to.

It wasn't long before they heard the shouts and Sansa's heart leapt, she was home. She had a hard time sitting still, but she did so and waited until the carriage came to a complete stop; it was then she disembarked; followed by Pod.

She smiled widely as she looked around, once more beholding Winterfell's courtyard, after so long. Her escort, both the Northern soldiers and Pod's fellow squires, stood around the carriage, still focused and dutiful. She could hear the whispers and grinned; Pod stood back and nodded to her.

Taking a deep breath she walked forwards and heard the voice cry out.

"Sansa!"

She grinned and braced herself, so as not to be bowled over by Rickon as he practically tackled her and embraced her.

"I'm home Rickon, I'm safe." She told him with a laugh.

Rickon also laughed as he let her go, standing before her, she was amazed how much he had grown.

"Sansa!"

She looked up, her grin widening as she saw her parents rushing to her. She could see Robb and Bran too, Bran being carried by Hodor. There was another woman with them, one she didn't recognize.

Yet she was carrying an infant girl and her closeness to Robb surprised Sansa, she was an aunt. Nevertheless, she was relieved and overjoyed to be reunited with her family.

"Sansa, what happened to you, who are all these people, how did you?" Her mother asked in amazement.

She grinned and began to explain her escape; everything that happened to her, what happened while in King's Landing, Margaery's plan, Podrick's counter-plan and his role in her escape.

Her parents regarded Podrick with surprise, but he explained who he was and how he helped Sansa. She vouched for him and that seemed to put her parents at ease.

It was then she was informed of many details that she had missed, they moved inside to the great hall in the process. Ned promised to talk to the other squires too, they were currently being given food and a chance to rest.

' _It feels so surreal being back here...but, everything I'm hearing, it...'_ She thought before speaking. "Gods, so; Joffrey is, and, Myrcella and Tommen too…?"  
Her father nodded and she sighed; everything she was hearing was almost too much. But then she noticed something, something which worried her.

"Where's Arya?" She asked, realizing her sister was still missing. "She didn't, she's not yet…?"

Rickon spoke up. "No, Arya came back, she was here..."

"Then where is she now?" Sansa asked; suddenly worried.

The silence that followed was the longest Sansa had ever known; and the looks her family shared told her right away, whatever the answer was, she was not going to like it.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please.

So we reach the end of story 3 part 1, so many of our characters have found themselves faced with dire or desperate situations and have been forced to take desperate actions; what fate awaits them, who will recover, will any of them recover, or return. Corypheus still holds the advantage too, mainly in his current anonymity to the masses. Stay tuned for story 3 part 2, to see if any of these questions will be answered.


End file.
